A Promise Fulfilled
by FRESCAAAA
Summary: Keiko is heartbroken from having broken up with Yusuke, till she meets Hiei. She begins to have feelings for Hiei and the true her begins to unfold. No longer the perfect schoolgirl, how will Yusuke react to the new Keiko? COMPLETE PLZ R&R!HKfic
1. THE BEGINNING

(Title sucks I know ^ - ^)  
  
Summary - K/H fic. Keiko and Yuske have been going out for a while till he dumps her for another! Soon demons kidnap her in trying to get Yuske. He doesn't know and they take her to Reikai, the spirit world. Guess who finds her, little hint he's short and all in black. PG-13-Action/Romance  
  
Author's Note : Hey, I KNOW the title really sucks. I'll try to change it later if I think of a much better one. My first fic. So please no flames ^- ^. *~* Please read and review! *~* Please try to overlook any miss spelling and any thing else. Disclaimer - I don't own Yu yu Hakasho(sob)  
  
Chapter 1 - EDITED  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" a bewildered Keiko asked. "I just think that we have some trouble and should take some time apart," Yusuke said guiltly, looking down on the floor. "So who is it?" Keiko demanded, her heart struggling with each word. "It's uh, ... Lina." Yusuke mumbled. Keiko ran off, tears streaming down her face, her heart broken and trying not to show Yusuke her defeat.  
  
It was a week since the incident and Yusuke was happily living life with Lina, a girl with brown hair and red highlights. Her eyes were a deep burgundy. She was... well lets say a bit ditzy and stupid. Her personality acted a bit like Yusuke.  
  
Keiko on the other hand broke away from Yuske and the gang. Keiko hardly ever saw Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, and Hiei. She stuck with her other friends and hardly even took a glance at Yusuke during school.  
  
Summer had soon shortly started and Keiko was out near the shore thinking. She felt hurt that the old gang she used to hang out with hardly took a second glance at her. Sure she tried in engaging a conversation with Botan when she wasn't with Yusuke but they always ended in about a minute. Keiko missed being friends with Botan and hearing Kuwabara make an idiot out of himself.  
  
Keiko sighed and saw the sun setting against the horizon. I'll go home soon, she thought. Her now long brown hair swayed back and forth against the wind. She heard a deep harsh breathing and a growl whispering "kkkeeeiiiikkkkkoooo" And suddenly rough hands grabbed her and she could see no more.  
  
"Yusuke, there's another crime we have to solve. A human girl has been kidnapped and want you to come, they are right now in Reikai." Botan told him for his next case.  
"Who's the chick?" Yusuke asked bored, laying around the couch. He had to get ready soon, for he had a date with Lina.  
  
"This isn't funny Yusuke, I don't know who it is, but the captors are very powerful, and have extraordinary spirit energy." Botan lectured.  
  
Botan told the other members of the group and found that Hiei wasn't there.  
  
"OH where is that foolish man when you need him?" Botan wondered.  
  
"He's out doing some business of his own, I'll tell him when he returns." said the green eyed yoko.  
  
Night was falling on Reikai and the demons that captured Keiko, tied her up and left her next to a blue haired demon. The demon guard saw Keiko's body and began to have dirty thoughts of the young teen's body and wanted to have his fun. He started to untie the human girl slowly with anticipation. She stirred slightly and woke up slightly.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Keiko asked looking around the wide open forest with huge trees.  
  
"You are in Reikai the spirit world and I'm just about to get my prize." The demon yelled lunging after her.  
  
His rough harsh lips touched hers, and his tongue went down her throat, and Keiko could hardly breathe. Kicking him quickly in the stomach, Keiko tried to flee. She stumbled up and started running in any direction to get away from him. Running only for a few seconds, the blue haired demon caught up to her.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" the demon asked.  
  
"Let me go!!!!" Keiko cried kicking and punching in trying to hit him, though failing miserably.  
  
"Now why would I let such a beautiful school girl go?" he asked smirking.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly again. His hands moved down to her breasts and explored, laughing at the pathetic attempts of her trying to injure him.  
  
"Let me GO!" Keiko cried her arms being pushed upward to leave complete accsess.  
  
"We need you for Yusuke Urameshi to show up." he snarled his hands finished with his exploration on her breasts. They slowly moved down to her thighs, running back and forth.  
  
"For your information, I have nothing to do with Yusuke and never will!" Keiko cried small tears falling down her porcelain like skin. "Let me go you son of a ~~~~~~~~!"  
  
"Uh uh uh uh, nice girls like you shouldn't curse," he cried lunging once again over her body. He started pulling her skirt down and explored once again.  
  
Keiko kept her eyes closed, her yells continuing to echo in the forest. She tried to kick but the demon put his legs over her and she was completely trapped. She opened her eyes a little and it went to an immense tree.  
  
A particular branch's shadow seemed to move. Her eyes opened a little farther and she saw a black cloak. And then heard a cold harsh voice ringing through the trees, "Let the ningen go, and I might spare your pathetic life."  
  
Author Note - That is my new version. Just added a few more things. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!! NEW READERS PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!! ^^ 


	2. PART 2

Chapter 2 - Edited Author's note at bottom  
  
Hiei's O.P.V.  
  
Hiei heard the human girl Keiko being assaulted by a demon not far away and wondered if he should help. He wondered where Yusuke was and then remembered him talking about someone named Lina, who was his new girlfriend.  
  
He finally decided into helping and jumped over to them frightening Keiko even more.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be, Prince Charming?" the baka demon asked, slowly drawing back his hands. Hiei saw fear in those eyes, even though he was trying to hide it.  
  
"Far from less, I guess your such a dumb ass that you don't even know who I am." Hiei said smirking and pulling his kantana out.  
  
The demon started to growl and charge after him.  
  
As the demon charged toward Hiei, Keiko quickly started to get up and run to a safe place.  
  
"You'll pay for those words!" he cried lowering his head and running forward.  
  
Hiei quickly jumped to the nearest tree branch laughing. "Is that all?"  
  
Keiko watched the gruesome fight, seeing the demon trying to hit Hiei and Hiei dodging each blow. Until, Hiei cried out, "ENOUGH!"  
  
"Whatya mean enough," the demon growled. As he said those words, Hiei quickly pulled his kantana foward and sliced him in half.  
  
"Wasted piece of filth," Hiei muttered, wiping away the blood on the ground.  
  
"Hiei, thank you," Keiko whispered crouching out of the shadows.  
  
"And you, what the hell where you doing here?" Hiei demanded, putting the kantana away and walking towards her.  
  
"I was kidnapped and they took me here for your information." Keiko said coldly, staring at him.  
  
"Well, why'd they take you?" Hiei asked stupidly.  
  
"I don't know!" Keiko said exhasperatly. "I heard something about needing me for bait for Yusuke to show up. Guess it didn't work."  
  
"Hn" was all Hiei said.  
  
"Uhhh, do you think you can take me home, because I kinda don't know where I am?"  
  
Hiei stared at her for the longest time, wondering if she took any drug medication. Keiko stared right back at him and had a bit of a staring contest. Finally giving up, Hiei agreed.  
  
An hour passed and Keiko was at the portal to the entrance of the human world.  
  
"Listen Hiei, I have a favor to ask of you" Keiko asked nervously.  
  
"Hn" he said bored.  
  
"Uh, um, this is kinda weird, but uh," she continued to stammer.  
  
"Get on with it, your wasting my time, either you tell me or not," Hiei snapped. His patience was running thin.  
  
"OK, since I no longer talk with Yusuke, do you think that you could train me up a bit, since demons probably don't know I'm not with Yusuke. At least I'd have some self defense you know?" Keiko explained quickly.  
  
Hiei considered her a moment and thought it over, he raised his eyebrows and continued to look at her with a mixture of wonder and amazement. This Keiko was actually asking for his help?  
  
Finally answering, "I'll think about. I'll tell you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Uhhh.. Okay." Keiko said looking down disappointed.  
  
Keiko hoped he'd agree for she didn't want to suffer being kidnapped again.  
  
"All right, oh and Hiei thank you for today again," Keiko whispered half smiling.  
  
"It was nothing, I thought you needed help and you are or at least for the moment were Yusuke's girl.  
  
So the whole thing was for Yusuke, Keiko though, sadly.  
  
As Keiko walked home, she didn't realize it but she was thinking of a fire demon in a away she never did. Keiko always thought that Yuske no matter what he did to her would always be for her, till a fire demon came into her life.  
  
While walking, far away in Reikai, a short fire demon was thinking of Keiko.  
  
Author note - Hope you like it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. PART 3

Chapter 3 -Edited  
  
Author Note - Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks For all the REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
The window curtains rustled and in came Hiei at Keiko's room. He walked to her bed and saw a sleeping girl resting peacefully. It was four in the morning and he started waking her up, disturbing the peaceful slumber.  
  
Keiko opened an eye slowly and half way. She saw crimson ones burning into her in return.  
  
"Hiei! What the hell are you doing here?!" Keiko shouted jumping up. She saw the clock and shouted, "And at four in the morning?!"  
  
"Get up, don't you want to train?"  
  
"So I'm guessing you're agreeing?" Keiko said sarcastically, walking to the bathroom.  
  
"I want to meet you at the park in thirty minutes." Hiei said briskly and with that, he leaped out the window, leaving Keiko with her mouth wide open.  
  
Grumbling, Keiko took a shower and tied her now grown long hair in a messy ponytail.  
  
Getting ready to dress, she wore black sweatpants and a white tank top, with a gray sweater. Putting on her old sneakers, Keiko started running to the park at a slow pace. The wind brushed lightly against her face and damp hair.  
  
"Good, you're here early, now, try to chase me while we run to the school gym,"  
  
Keiko started running quickly, she was always the most athletic in school, so she tried to keep a good pace. But it was unbelievable how fast he was. Finally reaching the gym a few minutes after him, Keiko was panting and sweaty.  
  
"At least you tried to keep up," Hiei said smirking.  
  
The training that he made her do was rough and intense. He made her practice high jumps and low kicks with strong punches.  
  
As Hiei watched the pathetic girl attempt to do some techniques, he thought hard. How come Yusuke broke up with her?  
  
He was amazed at how much of her determination the ningen had. No matter how many times she fell to the ground, Keiko just kept on getting up. Even Hiei had to admit it was pretty cool seeing it. He kept on thinking that she couldn't be human the way how her spirit was so high.  
  
By the end of the workout, Keiko was all hot and sweaty. She had long since taken off her sweater and tied it around her waist. Her black sweats and white tank top were sticky and clinged to her thin body.  
  
Her flat stomach showed through her shirt and her thin legs were tired, her shoulders sagging. When Hiei approached her she saw that either he had grown taller or she had grown shorter.  
  
"You did well today," Hiei told her.  
  
"Uhhh, do you think that you can ummm, take me home,... Hiei?"  
  
"Hn, since you can't seem to be able to walk, I'll carry you." Keiko nodded and started to climb on his back as he started to lower himself.  
  
As Keiko got on his back she felt his warm cloak against her body, it warmed her right up. She smelled his scent and felt intoxicated by it. she never smelled anything like that. It had a woodsy and outsidey smell to it but not quite. She had never smelled anything like that, she knew it was just a smell but it seemed speacial.  
  
. As the human girl went on Hiei's back, her thin body seemed to snuggle against his. He thought he would feel repulsived by it but the very touch of it made his head feel all woozy. Smelling her scent he expected her to be all sweaty and gross but she had a jasmine smell to her.  
  
In a few minutes, they were at the bedroom window of Keiko's room. "Well, goodnight," Keiko whispered.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
Keiko chuckled because she was so used to the same answer. Impulsivley, Keiko ran over to him and hugged him quickly and entered her room before he could yell at her.  
  
Hiei, stunned at her action didn't know how to react and left. Whispering to himself, Good Night, Keiko." 


	4. PART 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer - Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, I know I don't own  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Wow, I got over 10 reviews^^hehe, Yah! Thanks again.  
  
When Hiei left, Keiko started to undress and take a quick shower. When laying down on her nice quilt bed, she unthinkingly thought of Hiei. How could she start to get feelings for him. the fire demon who cared for no one. How?  
  
A few weeks had passed by and Keiko had been working through her training non- stop. Throughout the following weeks, Keiko had some changes in her appearance that she didn't understand. She tried to hide it from everyone, including Hiei but he noticed. He noticed her every movement and look.  
  
Her hair had seemed to grow really longer in an unusal short amount of time for it was now all the way to the bottom of her back. As well as her chocolate colored brown hair, it was slowly turning darker like the black night. With it, very thin streaks of white, dark blue, and dark purple were mixed in the darkening hair. She somehow seemed to grow shorter and was practically up to Hiei's height. Hiei and Keiko herself didn't understand the sudden changes.  
  
Time had passed by, and Keiko's changes were hard to cover up. Her skin beginning to turn a light tan but still pale. Very faintly, thin, scattered designs over her body were in black. They were on her arms, legs, neck, and stomach. Trying to cover it up, she wore mostly black, with turtlenecks, and long pants, she as well put her hair up in a bun or a cloth covering it.  
  
Hiei had often asked Keiko of her always wearing sweats on a hot day and covering her hair with a cloth. Keiko would just answer with a stupid excuse and walk off and pretend to be practicing on some techniques.  
  
One very hot day of training, they were in the gym and training. Keiko had on a white tank top, but had a high neck sweater on as well. Wearing with that she wore black sweat pants.  
  
During practicing, Keiko was trying out some new punches and kicks on Hiei, and him nearly dodging every attack. On accident, his kantana ripped her sweater and he saw the faint designs on her arms and neck. Everything just suddenly stopped and seemed that time no longer continued. Hiei astonished looked at her up and down.  
  
"WELL!! Now you see me! Now you see what's happening to my freakin body! Are you happy now!? What's HAPPENING to me!?" Keiko shrieked, tears starting to fall down as she shouted.  
  
"Calm down, it's okay I'll try to help you," Hiei said surprisingly nice. Trying to make her feel better, he awkwardly tried to comfort her and tried to put his arms around her. She just collapsed on the ground and started crying. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
Keiko just nodded and climbed on his back snuggling her tear stained face in his cloak. She noticed that he had a confused look on his face instead of the usual emotionless expression which seemed to make her feel even worse.  
  
Taking Keiko home, Hiei was wondering why she was turning into a demon.  
  
Author's Note Again- Cliffy! Weeeellll, in my opinion not really but oh well u get the point. Hope u like this chapter, Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
P.S. (Oh yeah, if you like Rurouni Kenshin fics of Kenshin and Kaoru, well im beginning to write one so look for it and Read and Review!^^) 


	5. PART 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer - Don't Own  
  
Author's Note - This chapter in my opinion, will be very mushy, so if you don't like that then don't read and read the next one. ^^  
  
Author's Note Again - This'll be my last chapter to update for a while for I'll be busy writing other fics. One will be about Ruroni Kenshin fic and will be a Kenshin/Karou(don't now if I spelled right, oops!^^) Also another about Yu Yu Hakusho, in my opinion I think will be very interesting. It'll be a Hiei/OC! Don't know what the title will be; but, look out for mine and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Note Again ^^ - Thanks all for the review, at first I couldn't think of any ideas on how to start and continue chapter 5. But when I checked my mail for any reviews, I read them all and I felt really inspired to continue. Sooooo, you should be very proud of yourselves to who ever reviewed!^^ Thanks a million!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review this fic. PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
The wind blew harshly against Keiko's face as Hiei was jumping tree to tree to get her home. Finally reaching up to Keiko's room, she climbed down off his back and went into her secure room. Hiei was just sitting there by the window sill, still with the confused look and looked deep in thought. Keiko stood there and out of no where tears started forming and fell down her delicate face. Hiei saw the tears dropping, and quickly went over there to try to comfort her. Hiei picked her up and carried her onto her bed and they both sat down.  
  
"Hiei. Hiei." Keiko softly whispered.  
  
Keiko didn't realize that there bodies were both very near each and that she was practically on Hiei's lap; till she saw his face slowly descending on to hers. Never in Keiko's entire life of knowing Hiei, would she ever think of him, him of all men or demon would be setting such soft lips on hers. Hiei's lips brushed ever so softly on Keiko's. They continued this with Hiei stroking her black hair and Keiko's slender hands and arms on his shoulders. Hiei tried to gain entrance into her mouth, but for Keiko she had never really done this stuff with Yusuke so she was tense and inexperienced. Hiei gently laid her down and continued on knowing of this. His hands tenderly cupped her face and he gazed in to her eyes with longing. Ruby red eyes stared back at once brown colored eyes but now a dark blue azul. They stared at each other for the longest time, it seemed that time could never end. The pleasure that they both felt by just being with each other seemed that time would just stop. And at the center of the universe there they were. Just him and her, a love that spans the ages.  
  
He saw Keiko looking into his eyes and he wondered. He wondered how a human, a human could ever break away the walls he set up in front of his heart. The barrier that he put up after Sakura (she'll come up later in the chapter^^) broke his heart. Her and now Keiko was the only one that could melt the cold barrier. He didn't understand. He never felt these feelings toward Keiko before. Why the hell now? Over the weeks that passed, Hiei had learned more and more about Keiko and she became a daily part of his lonely life. Hiei was about to pull up her shirt till he heard a musical voice carried by the wind.  
  
"HHHiiiiieeeeiiiii"  
  
Hiei suddenly stopped and tilted his head up slightly. Keiko looked up confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keiko confusedly whispered.  
  
"Don't you hear that voice?"  
  
"What voice?" Keiko asked looking at him confusedly.  
  
The voice continued to whisper out his name and Hiei had no idea where it was coming from.  
  
"Hiieeiii, don't worry, I'm in your head and your sweet Keiko can't hear me. Listen up or I'll quickly kill your Keiko if you tell her of me."  
  
Finally Hiei knew where the voice came from, it was in his head but came from Sakura, the only one that went to his heart and broke it. But how she found him he didn't know. But he knew he couldn't tell Keiko for he could tell that she had extrodinary spirit energy and could easily kill Keiko with one blast. He quickly broke away from Keiko and got up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Good, now leave her and meet me in the woods."  
  
He went near the window still ready to depart till Keiko quickly went over to him and slapped him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keiko yelled furiously  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go," Hiei whispered softly.  
  
"I can't believe you! Either you're leaving because you won't admit you're fuckin feelings or you're just a messed up guy." Keiko whispered deadly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hiei whispered again.  
  
"So you're just gonna leave after ..." Keiko sputtered.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for leaving and after leading you on, but you just won't understand because I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Hiei said his voice cracking.  
  
Keiko just stared at him with a look of bewilderment.  
  
"Look, I'm a demon, a demon that won't love," Hiei cried out emotionally, each word making his heart ache.  
  
"Just leave." Keiko said dully walking out of the room and into the connected bathroom. She left without looking back for she knew he would be already gone.  
  
Outside at the bottom of her window sill, Hiei could hear her slight sobs and heart broken he walked away towards the woods. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He reached the woods in a few seconds and waited for his onced love's arrival.  
  
"Hiei, so good of you to come," a young woman appeared out of the shadows. She was all in black, wearing a very short skirt and a tight black tank top. On it, it had a full moon on the tank. Her eyes where like a cat, yellow gleamed at Hiei. Her hair was blended in with the shadows and she walked slowly towards him in pointy black boots.  
  
"So you recuperated after my 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' huh?  
  
"Hiei, Hiei," Sakura whispered laughing. "It was a good thing that you almost killed me. After you left I barely had any strength left to find shelter. After that, I vowed I'd get stronger and win you back."  
  
"Play times over, you betrayed me by going to the King of Spirit World, King Yamma (not sure if that's Konema's dad's name, oh well!^^). Luckily, I escaped and destroyed all files of me before the baka Konema took charge."  
  
"Oh you still have hard feelings over that?" Sakura asked sounding surprisingly.  
  
"You betrayed me and now you found me. What do you want with me if you took a lot of time in tracking me down?" Hiei whispered menansingly.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure if you're beloved Keiko did that to you, you would forgive her, would you not?" Sakura cried out jealously.  
  
"What have you got over Keiko? You're battle is with me!"  
  
"No! Now that you love Keiko, she is apart of everything. Just so you know, she is right now more than a half Dark Demon." Sakura said misheviously.  
  
"A Dark Demon, no more walks on the Earth or Spirit World but you." Hiei said a matter of factly.  
  
"Or so you think. Remember when you stole the shadow sword and into trying to beat Yusuke Urameshi, you tried to turn poor Keiko into one of your obeying demons? Weeeelll not all the demon blood was gone. Just a very tiny single drop of it remained. It remained in her hidden. Till I controlled it. Over the past few weeks of you and her training, I've secretly been injecting Dark Demon blood into her. Slowly, the ancient Dark Demon blood has been seeping into her and it has been surfacing. Showing it's appearance.  
  
"No,no!" Hiei cried out.  
  
"Yes, soon she'll be a demon just like you and me." Sakura cried out laughing.  
  
"Of all the people you had to bring in it was her!!!!!!!" Hiei cried lunging after her.  
  
Hiei pulled out his kantana and charged toward the smirking demon. She easily dodged him and was behind him.  
  
So you have bettered your self," Hiei said smirking.  
  
"Glad you noticed."  
  
Suddenly Sakura pulled out her own kantana and suddenly her feet were on his neck; him looking up at her and her looking down at her. She pulled her kantana down and pointed it at the edge of his neck.  
  
Just as Sakura raised it to finish off the blow, a dark figure jumped out of the darkness and pushed Sakura off of him.  
  
Author's Note Again^^ - OOOHHHHHH CLIFFY!!!!! Hahaha, I feel so evil right now. ^^ Hope you enjoyed that chapter. And don't you dare review saying that this chapter was a short one!!!!!!!!!!!^^ Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. PART 6

Chapter 6 - (technically Chapter 7)  
  
Author's Note - Wow, so far 30 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ I never thought that I would get this much!!!!!!! I feel really happy, now before I get all emotional, I should just shut up. Oh yeah, advice, YOU DEFINETLY SHOULD WATCH THE JAPENESE MOIVE THE LEGEND OF SNOW WHITE PRETEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! My friend recommended it to me and I loved it; but, it was pretty long, but still great! You have to down load it though, and watch it on a real player. Al right, I know that all of you want is for me to shut up and go on with the chapter. Just one more eennsy, teensy, tiny thing, TTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSS FFFFFFOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR AAAAALLLLLLL TTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(what it reads- THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!) ^^  
  
OH! Before I forget, (crowd groans!^^) Disclaimer - I don't own, (sigh, if only I could hog tie them especially Hiei. I'd keep them underneath my secret basement and keep them there forever!!! MMUUWWWHHAAAA!!!!!!) OOPS, got a little bit carried away over there! (cough) On with the chapter! (crowd cheers!!) ^^  
  
"Keeiikkooo!!!!" Hiei cried out desperately as he saw a tumble of black each going different directions. Hiei quickly tried to find Sukura's kantana, it was thrown across, right in front of him. Hiei tried to get up in getting the kantana but then he saw Sakura regaining strength and walking near Keiko's thrown body. She had changed her clothes and was now in black pants, and a black tank top. Her hair was tangled and all over the place, Keiko's weak body trying to get up. "I'm a.. a .. a demon!" Keiko sputtered. "No, NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! I WON'T LET IT!" Keiko shrieked tears falling down gently on to the ground. She just stood there, crouching on the ground as Sakura walked up to her smirking at the pathetic half demon, and gathered black spirit energy forming in her palm. "NOW! NOW! YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE THE TRUE DARK POWERS OF SUKURA!" she cried enraged to both Hiei and Keiko.  
  
Hiei saw Sukura holding as much spirit energy and force to strengthen the attack. Now, now he saw his opportunity. He cried out running with the kantana, "You're battle is with me!"  
  
Sakura saw Hiei too late, and accidentally let go of the now powerful spirit gun. An explosion could be heard through out the whole city and Hiei quickly ran over to Keiko. Using his body as a shield for her, he cried "KEIKO!" Suddenly everything went black! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Urameshi, I think I saw some movement over there!" Kuwabara's voice rang out through the completely destroyed forest. Botan started running toward the two bodies next to each other. "It's Hiei!" Her voice rang out in shock. She then saw a young woman underneath Hiei who looked quite, but not yet quite like. like. Keiko. They were both unconsience and hurt. She wondered if the young woman could be related to Keiko. She hadn't seen her for weeks now and wondered what she was up to. Suddenly her compass watch stated beeping, "No, no.. of course not,that can't be Keiko, the watch tells that the young woman is a demon." Yusuke was suddenly behind her and gasped looking down on them. "Thats..thats. Keiko." He finally sputtered out.  
  
"Yusuke you baka, that can't be Keiko, my compass detects energy from both Hiei and the woman, that means that their obviously demons; and, the last time I checked, Keiko was a human." Botan explained to Yusuke acting like he was a little child.  
  
"But.. but I .. Know that face anywhere... even though it's different. I just know."  
  
"Prove it." "LISTEN DON'T YOU THINK I'D KNOW MY BEST FRIEND'S AND EX- GIRLFRIEND'S FACE!!!" Yusuke cried angrily.  
  
"Hn, you're stupid argument and yelling has woken me up." (Both Botan and Yusuke fall over anime style^^, they get up)  
  
"Hiei, you're up!" Botan cried. "How are you, what happened!" she cried.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, where the hell is she?" Hiei asked shaking.  
  
"Hold on a sec, who the hell is Sakura?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Is that her?" Botan asked pointing a finger at Keiko.  
  
"For the last time, THAT'S KEIKO, I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE THAT NOW, BUT IT'S KEIKO!!!!" Yusuke exploded.  
  
"What the HELL IS THAT NOISE!!!?" Kuwabara cried out running towards them.  
  
"I have to go now," Hiei said picking up Keiko and disappearing from sight. Every one just started looking for where Hiei and the other woman went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei, why didn't you just tell me?" Keiko asked. They were both on top of the school's roof at night. The stars twinkled and the moon shone it's heavenly light. The air was pretty chilly and Hiei had his arms around Keiko keeping her warm.  
  
Hiei had taken her to the gym, she had slept there through out the whole day on the bleachers. Now awake, Hiei knew she wanted answer's.  
"Tell you what?" Hiei whispered. "About me becoming a demon," Keiko said. "Three reason's, first you would have completely freaked." "I would not!" Keiko cried interrupting him. "Oh, yeah so you're saying that incident before when you were crying that could've gotten you dead, was what? Just you acting like a crybaby?" "Well.. Well .. How would you have acted then if you were in my shoes?" "First I wouldn't have followed me and second I'd try to get myself out of there instead of getting killed."  
  
Trying to get off the subject Keiko asked, "And who was that woman Sakura?"  
  
Hiei suddenly looked at the night darkly, "She's a Dark Demon, the only one on this place. Her powers are extordinary from what I learned of her single spirit gun."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question, who the hell is she?" Keiko asked demandingly.  
  
"She was my onced lover. The only one that could break the shield I my heart back then. My love for her couldn't even be described. I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. Till she betrayed me. She had gone behind my back with another demon, and to try to get me arrested she framed me by killing thousands if humans, and since I already had a bad record King Yamma believed her and he had my files of what he thought I did. I quickly went in there and destroyed them before any one could see. That's why when I stole the shadow sword, Koenma couldn't find any records of me."  
  
"The shadow sword," Keiko whispered. Something in her mind clicked. 'Remember when you stole the shadow sword and into trying to beat Yusuke Urameshi, you tried to turn poor Keiko into one of your obeying demons? Weeeelll not all the demon blood was gone. Just a very tiny single drop of it remained. It remained in her hidden. Till I controlled it. Over the past few weeks of you and her training, I've secretly been injecting Dark Demon blood into her. Slowly, the ancient Dark Demon blood has been seeping into her and it has been surfacing. Showing it's appearance." The shadow sword!  
  
"It was because of you that I became a demon!" Keiko shrieked! She pulled away from his embrace and stood there staring at him. Hiei looked up at her surprised. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember." "WELL, I did! So you're the reason why I'm becoming into this..this...this thing!!!" Keiko was standing there staring coldly at Hiei. Hiei was about to talk, till Keiko cut him off and yelled, "The one person I thought who would help, not cause the fact that I'm turning into a demon! The one person that I truly loved!" Keiko finished. But as she finished those last seven words she realized what she said. Gasping she stood there staring back at the wide ruby eyes. "I gotta go!" Keiko whispered and climbed down from the roof top. Hiei just sat there not knowing what to do. His mind was in a daze and he had no idea what to do. Reaching into his pocket he found a note that read :  
  
Hiei,  
The transition is complete. You're dear Keiko is now a Dark Demon. I suggest you should train her up a bit with her spirit energy. For you won't know when I can come to her and attack. I'm glad you now know the extent of my power's. Hopefully the pathetic girl or should I say demon is ready to give me a good fight.  
  
Hiei angrily tore up the note and had to go find Keiko quickly.  
  
Author's note - Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. PART 7

Author's Note - Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I got the new Harry Potter book the Order of Phenox. It is an absoulty fantastic book, very long and kind of sad at the end but great. I read it in two days and is very depressed for reading it too quickly (sob!) ^^ Thanks for all the Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!^-^ Any way, hope you like this chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own. Though I may have used some sayings and a scene of Pretear, I don't own that either.  
  
"No, no, NO!" Keiko's mind cried in shock of reliving the most stupidest thing she had ever done over and over. How could she have confessed her true feelings, the feelings she had tried to controlled so well whenever near Hiei! How?! I can't ever face him again! Nor can I face Yusuke now that I'm a demon. He can never know! The thought of Yusuke brought her mind to the world she had forgotten. School! It had been summer through her training with Hiei and she didn't have to deal with any of her friends during her unknown transformation. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She knew her parents would absoultly not go with the idea of her changing schools That brought up another situation Keiko thought darkly. Her parents. With her sudden change they confronted her thinking that she started hanging out with a couple of gangsters with the way her hair was and all. Her hair, now was a black that seemed to blend in with the shadows. Her highlights was thin streaks of white, dark blue and dark purple. Her skin, still like porclein doll pale, had faint lines of exotic designs. Fangs grew at the upper part and the lower part of her mouth. Her eyes, once a chocolate brown was now a midnight blue. She knew her parents were worried about her, for crying out loud they even tried to call a psychiartrist in trying to talk with Keiko about her changes. Life for her had never seemed so complicated. She had never felt this much pain and grieve. maybe, maybe.. She could just be alone. If she was alone she wouldn't be able to bring pain to others like to her parents. And if she was alone, then no one would be able to give her pain, sorrow. She could just be alone. Disappearing would be soo easy, easy to go away then to try to deal with this. As she thought this the sun was rising up, ready to fulfill it's job throughout the day. Light washed away the darkness, showing the morning wonders. But if I'm alone, then I won't be able to see Hiei!, her mind protested. But remeber, he was the reason of you becoming a demon. a faraway voice cackled. BUT I LOVE HIM! yelled her mind. Suddenly she had a vauge feeling of being watched. Looking up, Keiko saw a fire demon across from her staring at her with crimson eyes. Backing away, Keiko felt tears forming in her dark blue eyes. She tried to run but felt her mucsles stayed still. In an instant Hiei was by her side embracing her. "Hiei," she choked tears finally falling down her graceful face. He stood there embracing her, holding her as if daring some force to break them apart. "I'm so sorry Keiko, this is my fault, my fault in bringing you pain. I...I..I. love you." Hiei finally confessed the wrds spilling out of his delicate mouth, his face growing red quickly. Keiko, taken aback by his sudden words, was moved by the fact he confessed them. "Oh Hiei," Keiko whispered and pressed her tear stained face in his shoulder trying to merge their bodies into one. Making them into one body, one soul. Finally in what seemed like eternity, they broke away and headed towards the beach. When they reached there, Keiko stared speaking. "I need to know answers. Answers in what demon I am in what powers I possess."  
  
Reluctently, Hiei explained, "You're called a Dark Demon. You  
and Sakura are the only ones who exist. Not many people, demons or not  
know about them, for they hide in shadows and can become the shadow.  
They can use the powers of the night and the moon. It is said that on  
a full moon, is when Dark Demon's have the most power, they are said  
to worship the moon. For they believe that the moon gave them life,  
power. They have the abilitities of few. They can read minds without  
getting a jagan. Also can control minds as well, as I told you, they  
can be the shadow. They have premontions of things afar or near. And  
their fangs help them to bite their victims, kind of like vampires.  
But vampires suck blood, Dark Demon's suck out life from them. But Of  
course most of these you can't learn in one quick motion, it takes  
practice and power. Unless you have an exceptional amount of power,  
not many of the Dark Demon's could do these. But overall they are very  
powerful." "How do you know all this?" Keiko asked with wonderment.  
"From Sakura of course." Hiei said a matter of factly. They continued  
on to talk till the day began to grow longer and longer, each learned  
a lot about each other. Finally getting up, an hour before sunset,  
Hiei took Kieko home. "Listen, it's four weeks before school starts,  
do you think you can teach me the basics of my spirit energy." Keiko  
asked hesitanly. He looked up at her speaking in a low voice, "If you  
stay around me then, Sakura will come after you, no doubt about it."  
"Like when you said that this was between you and her, then she said  
you brought me into this? Well, then if you're in it then I'm in this  
too. Besides, I love you!" Keiko declared, those words seemed easier  
to say now but still made Keiko's face go crimson like Hiei's eyes.  
Hiei, putting on a defeated look, climbed Keiko's window with her.  
When they reached the top, they clambered up, Keiko wlked to her bed  
and looked at Hiei with inviting eyes. He shot a glance at the door  
and looked back at Keiko. She laughed a little, with a hurt tone she  
spoke, "My parents hardly care for me now because of my changes. They  
think I've joined a gang or something, they hardly even look at me.  
It's ok if you stay here." Hiei felt sympathy and understandment for  
Keiko, he knew very well of the pain of not getting love from a  
parent. He nodded and walked towards Keiko. Keiko went to the bathroom  
to change into a big t-shirt and shorts. When she came in, she  
surprisingly found Hiei sleeping on her bed. Keiko thought that Hiei  
looked adorable sleeping there with the blankets over him. She climbed  
in and cuddled next to the fire demon, and started a peaceful slumber.  
The thought of being alone was far away in the back of her mind and  
wished never to think of it again. The night wore on, the moon  
shining, the stars twinkiling. A gentle breeze flown through the open  
window as Hiei and Keiko, both embraced together, both asleep, with  
thoughts of each other playfully dancing in their dreams.  
  
Author's Note - Awwww, isn't that cute!^^ Hope you like it!!!! PLEASE  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. PART 8

Chapter 8  
  
Author's Note- I know that I haven't been updating soon, but that's cauz I've been busy at my mom's work cuaz I want to get some anime dvds. And in case u don't know they cost a lot of money. So this Tuesday, July 8(the chapter's #8 too!^^) I'm getting my DVD's! I worked long and hard! I've also been watching this anime show called the Mysterious Play. It's really long and really good! Well, another thing to say, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also if anyone's trying to find my kenshin fic, I deleted it cause it seemed really lame and stupid. Well on with the chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own  
  
dOn't own  
  
doN't own  
  
donT own  
  
don't Own  
  
don't oWn  
  
don't owN  
  
Waking up to the blissful morning sun, Hiei rose wondering where Keiko went. She came in, appearing to have just taken a shower.  
  
Hair wet, she wore a large night t-shirt that went up to her thighs, with wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He looked at her up and down and couldn't resist smiling at her beauty. But he noticed that something was bothering Keiko for she had an unusual frown plastered on her beautiful face.  
  
"What's the matter? Where you talking to your parents?" Hiei asked concerned.  
  
"No.. It's just that schools starting in four weeks and . and.. well.. Yusuke." Keiko finally finished stammering.  
  
Hiei was taken aback, for he hadn't heard Keiko talking about him for so long. An unfamiliar feeling swept through him like angry claws piercing his heart. He had no idea what this was but felt negativity towards Yusuke. Anger pulsed through him in Urameshia, for making Keiko feel this way.  
  
"Why? Do you still have feelings for him?" Hiei asked quietly, trying to control his anger.  
  
Keiko stared at Hiei, and without warning she burst out laughing and ran over to him on the bed. Giggling, she managed to say, "Hiei, the one who tries to show no emotion, is actually jealous?"  
  
"I am not." Hiei cried trying not to sound to stupid.  
  
"Yes you are. I could tell by that question." Keiko stated trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Listen, what Yusuke and I had, well. it was nothing in which where I felt was special. I realize that now. I hardly could look at him without hitting him. We could never have a normal conversation without us yelling and arguing. We hardly kissed and hugged or even was affectionate towards each other. The most contact that we ever really had was me slapping or punching his face. I guess what we had was just, .. I don't know, maybe we felt that we had to be with each other because at that moment it felt right. Because we never knew what else we could feel. When he broke up with me, I felt crushed, but till now I didn't know that deep down I was kind of relieved. Not that I'm still not angry at him because I am. I'm hurt that he just left us, our relationship without even a back word glance. Even now I don't think that I can forgive him, because the first boy that I liked, left my heart in a complete wreck of confusions. But then I met you. Hiei, you repaired my heart, let me see a new light in love. I thought what me and Yusuke had was the real thing. But I never had that feeling where my heart would just literally stop when I see you. I never had that light glow in me when I feel your soft touch against my face. I never had that protective feeling when I feel your strong arms against me. The feeling in which I feel nothing can ever hurt me, ever make me fear again. Never in a thousand years would I feel that way with Yusuke. Never. Hiei, I can say this a million times if you want, I love you. I love everything about you. I love---,"  
  
Keiko was cut off by Hiei covering her mouth and lowering her down on the bed. Tears actually fell from Hiei's crimson eyes.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. All I know, all I feel is love. I love you Keiko. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hiei whispered softly into her ear. As he said this, he lowered his lips to hers and they kissed. Arms wrapped around each other and feeling at peace they stayed together embracing each other.  
  
Author's Note- I didn't know how to leave it so oh well. The next chapter will be about the four remaining weeks of summer. Hiei and Keiko will be training once again to practice her demon powers. Then the next chapter will be when Keiko finally goes to school and meets Yusuke. Dun dun da! ^^ hehe hope I didn't give too much information. Well, hope you liked this one! Ja Ne! Bye-Bye! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, but then of course you already read it soooo, PLEASE REVEIW in other words!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. PART 9

Chapter 9  
  
Author's Note - Heyho! (I'm so hungy(hungry)lol) Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Also, if anybody's reading this, well, at first I didn't know that I couldn't take reviews from anonymous people, till I learned how to change it. So, if you are one, then your free to review!!!!^^ Well, hope you like this chapter, it'll be shorter cause I got a special surprise at the end! Hope you like it!!!!!^^ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho , cause if I did, then I'd make my stories into episodes, (sigh) if only.  
  
Since Keiko had already worked with Hiei on her fighting techniques, she had a shrewd idea of what was in for her. Both Keiko and Hiei decided best to practice her spirit moves would be at Makia the Spirit World. And since Keiko was now a fully demon, no report would go to Koenma about a human in Makia. Hiei took her to a secluded forest, where he himself used to workout there. His plan was to start at early in the morning and end late at night, for Keiko had to learn how to deal with the sun for being a Dark Demon, the sun could harm her in many ways. She had to learn to work with the shadows at night as well. 'It's gonna be along four weeks' Hiei thought tiredly as he led the way. And at the same moment, after hearing Hiei's plan, Keiko thought, 'It's gonna be along four weeks.'  
  
"Al right what you want to do, is gather your spirit energy so it can turn into a kind of weapon, that's one of the basics for spirit energy." Keiko scrunched up her forehead and tried to do as he told. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Sighing, Hiei told her again, "Try to gather it together." In clenched teeth, Keiko tried to keep her anger down, "It's not as easy as you think. What the hell do you mean gathering my spirit energy, I can't feel any!" "Try to" Hiei urged. "If you would explain in a better way, maybe I'll be able to do it!" Keiko cried losing her temper. "Listen, I'm right now wasting my time, trying to teach you!" "Your time! Wasting my time!" Keiko shrieking at the top of her lungs. She curled her hand in a fist and started walking out of the woods, till she felt a warm, tingly feeling in her fist. Looking down, she gasped, around her hand, a wispy black looking mist was surrounding it. "And that's your spirit energy." Hiei said looking rather smug. Ecstatic, Keiko ran to Hiei, her arms flinging wildly around his neck. She had never felt this happy or this proud. "See, all you have to do is follow my directions and you'll be fine. Remember, I'll always take care of you." he whispered in her ear. Tears formed in her eyes in listening to the sweet words he whispered and hugged him tighter. "All right, come on we need to get back to work in strengthening your spirit energy." Nodding, Keiko started to concentrate, listening to his calm instructions.  
  
Author's Note - Well hope you like this chapter!!!!!!! ^^ Any way, about the surprise, well I'm doing another story about a Keiko and Hiei fic. Here's the summary and the beginning of it!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Summary - This takes place when the Dark Tournament begins and Keiko comes to see Yusuke, and Hiei in away is officially part of the group. Yusuke and Keiko have been going out for awhile, till chance comes and Keiko and Hiei meet for the first time. She begins to develop unknown feelings toward him and is torn apart between Yusuke and Hiei. How will she decide between her childhood sweet heart or to a new and dangerous love? PG-13-Romance/Angst  
Not actually beginning but, the beginning when Keiko and Hiei meet.  
  
Keiko is walking away from the stadium after seeing Yusuke hurt. Keiko O.P.V. How can he deal with this? How can he deal with being in the same place with these.. these. monsters!!!!!!, Keiko thought. Out of no where, a short man in black came streaking down the forest and had run straight into her, knocking Keiko on the ground with him on top of her. "What the hell do you think your doing!!!!" she cried furiously.  
  
Hiei O.P.V.  
Shit, shit, shit!!! I'm late, the match had already began and he was late, Hiei thought wildly. He ran quickly through the woods then suddenly fell on top of a young human girl. She cried out, "What the hell do you think your doing!!!!" Hiei just stared at her enticed by her beauty and a remembrance of seeing her before.  
  
Keiko O.P.V.  
She stared at him looking at his crimson eyes and breathed in the crisp morning air. Where have I seen this man Keiko thought. Her heart thumped wildly and felt for sure that she could hear it. I never felt this way before, Keiko thought continuing to stare at him.  
  
Hiei O.P.V.  
Hiei stared at her and she stared at him. Something at the back of his mind he had a vague thought of a match till he heard a woman's voice throughout the area, "Will the fifth member of the Urameshia team please come to the stadium!" Oh shit! I gotta get there! He then quickly got up and with a last look at her he ran off to the arena.  
  
*~*Later*~*  
  
"Yusuke. Yusuke hold still!" Keiko cried trying to clean his wounds. "Keiko! Did it ever occur to you that it may hurt more than you think!" Groaning, Keiko said, "Did it ever occur to you that your being a big baby and this wouldn't happen if you didn't get hurt as much." "That's not my fault okay, and I still can't believe that you didn't tell me and that I had to make Botan tell me everything!" "Hey, it wasn't my fault about me getting hurt. I was just worried that Hiei may not show up!" he said defensively. Hiei..Hiei.. where have I heard that name before Keiko thought. (She heard that name when he kidnapped her to get the two artifacts from Yusuke.) As Keiko was about to ask who he was, a door opened the hotel room and in came Hiei.  
  
Hiei O.P.V.  
As he went into the room he both saw Yusuke with his shirt off, and the young human girl he met before tending to his wounds. Hiei heard a surprised gasp from the human girl and heard Yusuke growl, "Hiei, nice of you to show up."  
  
Author's Note - Well, hope you like it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW WITHOUT ANY FLAMES!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*PLEASE REVIEW!!!!*~*  
  
*~*Ja Ne*~*  
*~*Bye- Bye*~* 


	10. PART 10

Chapter 10 (Finally!!! ^^ I say finally because I finally got to a chapter that is double digit!!!^^)  
  
Author Note - Hey!!! Well, I'm not hungry this time!lol. THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! WOW! I can't believe that I got over 40 reviews!!! Honestly, you guys actually made me cry a little because it feels sssooooo great to get reviews!!!!! ^^ And it takes a lot to get me to cry, even just a little!!! So you should feel very proud of yourselves to get me that emotional!!! ^-^ Now I'll just shut up and go on with that chapter!!^^ hehe!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own, though if I did, I'm sure I'd believe it was a dream and keep pinching, slapping, and punching myself to try to wake me up. Ouch! Hehe!!!!! ^^  
  
The four remaining weeks of summer seemed to pass by too quickly for Keiko. She knew that she would surely miss the leisure time she spent with Hiei sitting on a tree branch together and watching the sunset and the sunrise afterwards.  
  
She knew that when she started school, she would have to go back to Earth (since she's in the Spirit World training her demon powers) for her school uniform and tuition money and also to buy books for her semesters.  
  
Not only but she was to live at home. Keiko hated the idea of asking her parents for money and to see them every day when they could barely look at her without flinching.  
  
She also knew she would miss training with Hiei, though the days were tough, she had never felt as proud of herself since she seemed to master her spirit powers quickly. In no time at all she could easily materialize into the shadows and sneak up on Hiei. (^^)  
  
After her first training with Hiei on her spirit energy, she easily mastered it, and she could turn her spirit energy into a black sword (kinda like Kuwabara but not quite). It would let out a burst of spirit energy, similar to a spirit gun.  
  
She was as well, able to surround a victim in what seemed like a black invisible chamber kind of. It would be a wisp of black smoke like fog. It'd surround any living, breathing creature, and escape was nearly impossible, only the captor would be able to make the smoke disappear And if the prisoner stayed in for too long, there bodies would shrivel up like a prune only there bones and dead skin would be left.(A very gruesome death, isn't it.) The prisoners life force would go to the captor and recharge their spirit energy for it takes nearly all of you're power to summon the attack if they were an amature. Keiko like to call it Prison of No Escape and had tried it out on a few animals and had also tried to release them but was unsuccsesful.  
  
Hiei was very impressed by the fact that she had mastered that techique so quickly even though she couldn't seem to be able to free the prisoners, he would never had expected her to have mastered it in one week.  
  
That move wasn't the only way to get energy. Her fangs that now where on her upper and lower teeth, would grow larger and sharper. They pierced a victim's throat like a vampire, but not quite. Instead of sucking blood, the fangs would suck life. In away, it's kinda like food for Dark Demon's but in a very different way of food. The more you sucked life, the more power you got. She tired it on animals but absoultly refused when Hiei tried persuading her to try it on him.  
  
"No! I will absoultly not do that to you Hiei!" she stubbournly shouted.  
  
"But if it'll make master that move and make you stronger than you should. You really should try it on a somebody, instead of on animals."  
  
"I WILL NOT SUCK LIFE OUT OF THE ONE PERSON I CARE ABOUT IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!" she cried furiously.  
  
As she took another deep breath to continue yelling, she was stopped by a heartbreaking kiss Hiei gave her and took her in his arms hugging her fiercly and kissing her gently.  
  
With some work, she had managed to accomplish reading minds. She was able to read and telapathikly talk with Hiei.  
  
Keiko had also managed to look through Hiei's life, entranced by the memories he held. Since Hiei had the jagan, he was able to read her mind and look through her memories. Now each were exposed of their feelings of each other, of what their lives were like and had never felt closer than before. No secrets were held from each other, none of how anxious Keiko was of meeting Yusuke, her proudness of accomplishing powerful spirit moves, none of how hurt and betrayed she felt towards her parents, none of how she loved Hiei more than anyone else. None of how Hiei felt proud of Keiko in mastering difficult moves, his hurt, bitter, and angry feelings toward Sakura when he found out that she betrayed him, betrayed his trust, none of how he could hardly believe that a once human, could love a cold hearted demon, could break through his icy, stone cold heart and made it love again, none of how he loved Keiko more than life itself. When each secret thought was exposed, each blushed furiously at the thought of knowing, that they knew their most deepest desires.  
  
Keiko learned that she could veil her thoughts but knew she wanted Hiei to know every thing about her.  
  
Reading minds was not the only thing that she could do, she was able to jumble a person's mind, or push away thoughts.  
  
Though she could master those hard spirit moves, she was unable to get clear premonitions. Sure she was able to get them when danger came, but it was hazy and a bit unclear to read.  
  
But still, both Hiei and Keiko had to admit that her progress was very impressive. The four weeks had been here and then passed right before their eyes.  
  
On the last day, the last Makia sunset she would see, Hiei and Keiko had settled themselves in a tree looking at the serene and peaceful scene. The sunset seemed to end too quickly, and night had already befallen.  
  
Though this was not a problem towards Hiei and Keiko at all, for they were both hunters in the night now.  
  
To Keiko, it seemed perfect for she always wanted to stargaze, but never had the chance for at night was when she practiced Prison of No Escape, and her spirit sword with the mind reading, basically everything.  
  
For during the daytime she also had to practice them, but it was hard for Keiko to do it during the sunlight, for the bright light burned her eyes. Hiei had to teach her how to deal in the sunlight.  
  
Sighing, Keiko leaned back against Hiei's chest, in which she was sitting on his lap and their arms were tangled in each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hiei asked concern washing over his crimson wide eyes. He noticed that she was a bit quieter and looked kinda sad.  
  
"Nothing, just that I have to deal with my parents...and now I'm going to have to start with Yusuke." she finished sighing again.  
  
He gently kissed her forehead and told her things would be fine. Her only answer was another sigh. When it was pretty late, Hiei took Keiko back to Earth, they had traveled much faster now that she could materialize into the shadow.  
  
Finally back to her old bedroom window, Keiko climbed in and whispered good night to him.  
  
She felt so uncomfrotable on her bed but exhaustion won over and she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning she tried on her uniform but found it matched horribly with Keiko's new changes.  
  
Her appearance changed slightly from before her training, eyes still a deep irristable blue, her silky black with thin streaks of white, dark blue and purple. Her skin fairly pale, milky smooth, had very, very faint lines of black designs on her arms, legs, and stomach.  
  
She definetly grown shorter and slimmer, and very slightly muscular.  
  
Discarding now her old school uniform, she decided to wear a black tank top that showed off her flat stomach a little and a daring black short mini skirt that clung to her waist and was at the top of her thighs.  
  
Her long hair was pushed up with a black clip, she put on tall black boots on and to finish it off she put on a moon pendant.  
  
The old Keiko would never buy or wear these clothes, but her friend bought it for her as a birthday gift, grateful to her know.  
  
Never really putting makeup on, she decided to wear it and carefully applied a dusty, glittery blue eye shadow, with some black eye liner and mascara. For her lips she dabbed on a slight pink, slight red lip gloss. Spraying jasmine perfume all over her body she breathed in the wild and exotic scent.  
  
Looking at her finished product of herself, she gasped in wonderment, the old Keiko would never look like this. She loved this new her. Always feeling excitement and a rush of danger, the only problem was Hiei.  
  
She missed him, she longed for him, shaking her head in forgetting the thought Keiko carefully went down the steps.  
  
When her parents hadn't seen her for four weeks they hoped she had went somewhere to straighten out her act, they were horribly wrong and horribly disapointed.  
  
They just stared at her with open mouths without even a 'Welcome Back!' or a 'Where have you been!?'  
  
Keiko quickly left and tried not to let them see tears filling her eyes. Trying not to smudge her makeup, she walked to the school and tried not to faint at the thought of meeting Yusuke again.  
  
Reaching the now foreboding building Keiko took in a deep breath and tried to make her face emotionless like Hiei had taught her.  
  
Keiko reached the classroom door and walked in, all the noise of talking and chatter died away and all eyes stared at Keiko.  
  
But the only face that she saw was Yusuke, who was staring at her too. Next to him she saw Botan and Kuwabara with expressions of the most utter surprise.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke said in a voice mingle with surprise, nervousness, fear, and longing, "Keiko?"  
  
Author Note - That was a long chapter!!!!! Don't dare review saying it was short!!^^ Hehehe!!!!!! Well hope you like it. oooo, it's kinda like a cliffy!!!! ^^ Hehehehe!! I feel so evil!! Lol. Well anyway, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. PART 11

Chapter 11  
  
Author Note - Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews!! I can't believe that I got over 50 reviews!!! Thanks so much!!!! Wel1, hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own ....  
  
Yusuke's O.P.V.  
  
"I don't know where Keiko is. When I went over to her house last week, they, all they did was shake their heads at me, shaking their fingers, and muttering about it was my fault and everything. I am so not going back there again." I said explaining to Botan and Kuwabara. "Well, have you at least seen her?" Botan asked in her bubbly voice. "No.no.. not since .. I broke with her. Or if you count seeing her unconsionuce that day." "How many times do I have to tell you that was not Keiko, it was some kind of demon. And once again, Keiko is not a demon." Botan said tiredly like speaking to a small child. "Well, whoever she was, she was hot!" Kuwabara broke in with a silly smile on his face. "I thought you were in love with Yukina?" Botan asked. "I am, but that doesn't mean that I can't have a good look at things." He said sly. Rolling my eyes I kept on thinking on where Keiko could have gone. "Hey Yusuke, speaking of girls, what happened to you and Lina?" Kuwabara asked again smirking. "Yes, what did happen to you and her, I mean like before you used to talk about her constantly and spend all your time with her." Botan said, curiosity twinkling in her pink eyes. "I.. I.. don't really know. I mean sure things were fine, but then she started being all needy and well. she accused me of not being there for her. And. well.. I don't know." I said, sighing in defeat.  
  
The whole truth was, that he began to think a lot about Keiko for some reason. He realized that he still loved her deeply. He had started realizing them again after he had seen a very different her at the destroyed woods. Suddenly the door opened and everybody went quiet.  
  
In the doorway was a short girl, who was even slightly shorter than Hiei. Her long black hair with what seemed like streaks of whit, dark blue and purple were pulled up in a clip. He suddenly noticed her outfit and his eyes grew wide. They slowly moved over her slender body. Dressed in black, her tank top hugged at her chest and it showed her flat stomach. The black mini skirt clung to her waist and ended at the top of her thighs, which showed of her killer legs. Her skin seemed half tanned and half pale, if that was even possible. Her skin seemed to give off an unnatural glow. A moon pendant hung from her slender neck. He looked upward and reached her face. Her face..her face, he recognized that face even if it looked different. He had seen that face for the past sixteen years. (A/N - Just wanted to tell people if they didn't realize that they were all sixteen and in high school. Except you know Hiei, Kurama[even if he looks like a teenager] and I'm not sure about Botan if she just looks like a teenager. I think that she's like Hiei and Kurama age unknown. If anyone knows the correct answer than please tell me. Thank You! ^^) Though it looked very different, he could still recognize that small twinkle in those midnight blue eyes he had seen so many times. He saw this blue stuff sweeped across her eyelid and this black stuff which made her eyes look even more mysterious. He managed to whisper, "Keiko?"  
  
Nobodies O.P.V. ^^  
  
Keiko looked straight at Yusuke's eyes and felt old emotions rising to the surface. She suddenly felt breathless and tried to regain control. Though she still felt betrayed by him, that didn't mean that she hated him completey. Suddenly realizing what she was thinking of, Keiko felt guilt washing over her, she still loved Yusuke she had just realized that now but still loved.  
  
Thankfully the teacher walked, or more likely pushed Keiko, for she was still standing through the doorway. "Please take your seat Ms. Ummmm" he said briskly walking to his desk and setting his briefcase down not even looking at her. She slowly walked down the aisle and went to the farthest seat back. Ignoring the stares and ignoring her click-klack noise of her high-heeled boots. "Well now did everyone have a pleasant summer?" The teacher asked brightly. Seeing all their bored faces, he said "Well, to begin with, we will start with roll call. Kuwabara, Kazuma." "Here" he grunted. "_________, Botan." (A/N - sorry I don't know her last name, if she even has one.) "Present!" she called cheerfully. Ukimaro, Keiko." "Here." She said quietly and calmly. He looked up and saw who the voice belonged to, so did everyone else. "I beg your pardon?" "Here." Keiko said again, her temper rising. "You are most definitely not Keiko Ukimaro." The teacher said with astonishment in his voice. "Now stop your act and tell me who you are, and for God's sake wear your uniform!" Keiko looked at the teacher and her eyes turned like ice, they stared into those brown ones and spoke out quietly again with barely controlling her temper, "For the last fuckin time, I'm Keiko Ukimaro. If you want to check go to the damn office." "How dare you speak to me like that!" The other students looked back and forth as each spoke. Botan and Kuwabara looked stunned, that was Keiko! Yusuke had a look that was half in an I-knew-it-look, and a bewildered look. Keiko sat there staring daggers at the teacher spitting out each word, "I'm Keiko." It would have rather been funny, but the way she was talking and looking at the teacher, they knew she was about ready to rip his head off. "GO TO THE OFFIICE NOW AND DETENTION FOR PRETENDING TO BE SOMEBODY!!!!!!" he spat spit flying everywhere. Keiko calmly wiped some spit that landed on her face. "I'm not going to the office and getting detention for something I have not committed." "The last time, what's your name?" the teacher asked trying to sound calm. "Keiko Ukimaro." She said simply. "GO! NOW!" he roared. "YOU NO WHAT!! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU AND HAVING TO WIPE SPIT OF MY FACE!!!!" she yelled losing her control. And with that she ran out the door and was gone from view.  
  
Stunned nobody in the classroom spoke or moved, till the teacher said, "Now please take your seat and I'll finish off roll call." Everyone stared at him like he was a lunatic; Yusuke just stood there till he suddenly walked out and started looking for her.  
  
Keiko climbed up the roof and laid on the roof seething at how the teacher was unfair. I make an effort to come to school and look how the teacher treated her. But then of course she didn't really blame him for reacting that way when she said she was Keiko. But still! Closing her eyes at the hurtful light, Keiko tried to calm down. "Kkkkeeeeiiiikkkkooooo" a voice whispered, but not aloud, it was in her mind. She sat up and looked around. That voice seemed too familiar. Then she saw a beautiful woman come out of he shadows. She knew she had seen her before. Her long black hair swayed back and forth, it reached the bottom of her back. Her skin was very pale, and made her eyes look like huge black bottomless pits. She walked with grace and poise. Her apparel was a black tube top and a long see through skirt with two long slits at the side. Her feet were bare. To Keiko, it seemed like she was born in the shadow, walking out for the first time. Suddenly realization hit her and she knew. A slow smile crept up on Keiko's lips and she whispered, "Hello. Sakura."  
  
Author Note - MUWHAHAHAHA A cliffy in a way. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!!!^^ Oh and if I spelled Keiko's last name which I'm pretty sure I did, please tell me and correct me!!! Thank You!!!!! ^^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. PART 12

Chapter 12  
  
Author Note - Hey! THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! Wow! I can't believe it! Over 60 reviews!!!! I hadn't expected this much for my first story!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS FOR STICKING BY ME!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not that this story is coming to an end, well hope you keep reviewing!!!!!!  
  
To the Reviewers - I decided that I'll answer people's questions or things that can be answered sooo here we go! ^^ Disclaimer - Don't own..  
  
Kuramasgirl(Henley)(henny1h@yahoo.com - I guess that's how you spell her name, but I'm just so used to writing it like Keiko instead of Kayko. Hopefully you won't mind. ^^  
  
Jazmine - I'd love to show you my drawings of the new Keiko that I drew. I can't tell you how many I did of them! But unfortunately, I don't have a scanner to show my art on the computer. (SOB!) ^^(  
  
boomerang-chan - I LOVE KAROU AND KENSHIN TOO!!!!! ^^  
  
I LOVE HIEI - If only our dreams can come alive, we'd cuddle and kiss Hiei all over!!! ^^ (SIGH) If only...  
  
Smirking, Sukura slowly walked towards Keiko gracefully, and in a mocking voice she sang out, "Sooo, the little once-was-human girl remembers me." Angry hot claws pierced at Keiko and she looked at her with every bit of hate she could muster. Continuously, Sukura mocked her in the same annoyingly voice, "So how do you feel being a demon now? Huh? Tell me, I'll listen then I'll kill you leaving your mind free of conscience in letting somebody know about your pain. Mind you, if you keep on cursing in your mind at me, I'll be forced to make it painful for you." Damn, she can hear my thoughts. Hang on! I can hear her thoughts too!  
  
Don't be so sure, you're still weak! You're a worthless fool who doesn't deserve Hiei and death will be too good ----------------- Sukura, unable to finish was thrown across the roof, hitting the door that led inside the school.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" she raged anger coursing through her, a fire seemed to light up in her black eyes. As Sukura was talking in her mind, she was unaware of Keiko seizing the opportunity of summoning her sword and let out a burst of spirit energy at the tip of the black blade.  
  
"YOU DARE DEIFY MY POWERS!!!!" Sukura continued to rage, her body now illuminated with a black light. Keiko looked directly in her eyes and prepared to fight with her sword.  
  
"Your not seriously going to battle me are you? I mean if Hiei couldn't even touch you, what makes you think you can?" she asked, her eyes glinting with laughter.  
  
"I guess the answer lies within your stomach," Keiko whispered smirking and looking at the wound that was there from her blast.  
  
Sukura looked down and saw a deep gash on her stomach, blood dripping on to her body. Surprise, then anger mingled with a tiny hint of fear was in her eyes as she inspected her wound.  
  
"So. So, you want to fight like that. I was going to make your death painless, or at least not as painless, but you leave me no choice.  
  
Keiko looked at her, trying to figure what she meant by that. Out of no where, darkness seemed to gather round the school, and dark clouds formed. They chased away the white clouds, and the sun hidden from view. Everything was dead quiet and a thunder cackled. "Now you're going to pay. Now you'll witness the wrath of Sukura." She calmly said in a deadly whisper. Her hair seemed to grow longer and blacker (if that was even possible), her skin, illuminated similar designs on Keiko and they shone in black against her pale skin. Her eyes wide shone anger and a deadly looked, they narrowed and looked like a giant cat ready to pounce. "Your luck, or maybe not so, no one has seen me in demon form but the victims that died at my feet. Too bad you won't be able to live and tell the tale.  
  
Keiko stood there still and stared back coldly. Sukura looked at her and surprise filled her eyes once again then changed back to a deathly black. "So. The little demon knows how to change to her demon form."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Keiko asked surprised at what she said. "Look." Sukura said in a deadly whisper. Keiko slowly looked down and gasped. Her skin a deadly pale, was similar to Sukura's, her designs, that had been very faint, now blazed a shining black, with the designs encircling her arms, neck, stomach, and legs. Somehow, it seemed to be an ancient chant or inscription, it seemed to be in the language Latin. It seemed to blend in with the shadows, as her body did to. Her skin was encircled in a black light. Keiko looked up and a mirror was shining in her face. No words seemed to come out of her lips as she saw her reflection. Her eyes were wide and instead of black like Sukura's, it was an indescribable midnight blue. It seemed to turn a darker shade and they seemed to have a mysterious light in them. Her lip was like a rose petal parted into two. They were wide with surprise, and she could see her fangs, pointy and long. The blue eye shadow went into her hair. Her hair somehow was pulled out of its clip and had grown longer, the glitter in her eye shadow, lingered in the black hair. Looking like shining jewels. Her complexion was a milky pale. Sukura smiled at her drawing back the mirror and said, "Well, now that your done staring at your self, I can begin."  
  
Maybe.. maybe.. becoming into my demon will help beat her. Keiko felt sure of it for she felt an odd sensation of power surging through her.  
  
As Keiko was thinking this, Sukura had already developed a powerful spirit gun. A black light encircled her fist and as she just about to let it hit her target, Keiko got her sword ready, holding as much energy as she could. Letting go of each other's attack, they met in midway, each black. Fighting to get to their victims, both succeeded in going through and hit their targets. A loud explosion hit the air and each fell back by the attack. It was by miracle that the whole building didn't collapse at their attack. The smoke cleared up and both Sukura and Keiko were on opposite sides of the roof flat on their backs, both gasping for much needed air. It seemed, since Sukura's power was nearly drained, the blackness that surrounded the building with the black clouds lifted. The door banged open, and out came Yusuke.  
  
"Keiko! Keeeeiiiiiikkkkkoooooo!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He started to cough as he reached the smoke and tried pushing it away by waving his arms around to try to get a better view.  
  
Sukura looked up and saw a human boy, a few inches from her waving his pathetic arms around. Damn. Silently cursing at herself, she tried to get up but that Keiko had weakened her too much. Practically depleting her strength and spirit energy, she blended in with what was left of the shadows, for the sun was coming out, and disappeared from view.  
  
Mmmmmmmm. I like it here . It's a nice place, a very nice place. But then of course, if she looked around, all she'd see would be blackness. Keiko opened her eyes slightly and saw a small white light far away. Hmmmmm. I wonder what it is. Maybe.. Maybe if I get closer, I'll be able to see what it is. Keiko reached out and her long, pale, slender arm reached out. Oh! Am I floating? Keiko wondered as she felt the sensation of actually floating. Hmmmm. This must be how birds feel when in the air, she mused to herself. As Keiko rocked back and forth, she saw that she was closer to the white light. Just a little farther, then I'll see what it is and come back to floating. Laughing a little, Keiko continued upward to the light, it some how seemed to be calling her name. When she reached it, she saw a door. I'll just open it and see. Suddenly something seemed to be calling at her from the other side of the door. "Keiko. Come. Come. COME!" She obediently started to touch the door knob and twist it. But then another voice seemed to be calling at her too. "Keeeeiiiiiikkkkkoooooo!!!!!" came a panicked voice where the blackness was. Wait a minute, that sounded like... like Yusuke. He needs me. I need to go to him. Keiko then walked down hurriedly towards the blackness abandoning the door and the voice in it. I'm coming Yusuke. I'm coming, I'll help you, just wait and she descended downward.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke said in a surprised voice mingled with relief.  
  
Keiko opened her eyes and saw familiar brown eyes, filled with tears in them. "Yusuke." "Keiko! You're awake!" She started to notice her surroundings and saw the sun gleaming in her eyes. Where had all the shadows and black clouds gone?! Where had Sukura gone?! She started to get up and but was firmly held down by Yusuke's strong arms round her. "Let me go Yusuke I have to find her!" "Find who?"  
  
As she was about to answer, the door opened once again and in came Hiei, followed closely by, Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "Keiko!" Hiei cried out. She stared back at him and talked to him telepathically.  
  
What happened?  
  
She was here, we fought.  
  
Are you all right?  
  
I'm fine, but I used all my energy, so did she.  
  
If she did then ho come she isn't here?  
  
I don't know.  
  
What happened to your designs on your body?  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
Well for one thing, there not there.  
  
Keiko looked down to her arms and saw nothing but pale milky smooth skin.  
  
Oh my God! Why aren't they there?..... Wait .. do you think it affected me because I became into my demon form, so did Sukura.  
  
She became into her form and you're still alive!!!  
  
Yeah.. So?  
  
I'm very proud, no demon was able to live and tell any body that they saw Sukura's demon form.  
  
Yeah, she told me something about that.  
  
You're very strong, again, I'm proud.  
  
Tha--------  
  
Keiko was cut off by her conversation with Hiei, when Yusuke and the others started to shout out, "HELLO!!! ANYBODY HOME? HELLO!!!!!!"  
  
They glared back at the four as Keiko got to her feet and landed back down again on the ground. "You're still weak." Hiei said in a stern voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am." She said sighing  
  
"Now, will you two please explain to us about all this and everything that's happened?" Kurama asked in a quiet tone, also gesturing to Hiei and Keiko when everybody saw them sitting together. Sighing, Keiko started to tell them what had happened over the summer beginning with Yusuke breaking up with her. As she spoke, she avoided Yusuke's eyes that were glaring at her intently. She also left out the part when she and Hiei expressed their feelings for each other, also leaving out the part when she saw Yusuke in the classroom and felt her old feelings again. "And, that's when you all barged in here." She concluded.  
  
Everyone was looking at her with a dazed and confused expression. Till Botan asked in a quiet whisper, "So you're a demon now?" Everyone looked at Botan then at Keiko, looking for her answer. "Yes." She answered flatly. "SO YOU'RE A DEMON NOW AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!!!!!!!" Yusuke suddenly exploded.  
  
Keiko looked at him with her dark blue eyes and met his angry brown ones. "Yes." She answered flatly again never looking away from his death glare and not flinching when Yusuke blazed with anger at her answer.  
  
"YES!? YES!? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! YES!? I CAN'T BELIVE THAT YOU KEPT THIS HIDDEN! HOW COME KOENMA DOESN'T KNOW THAT A DEMON, OTHER THAN KURAMA AND HIEI ARE LIVING ON EARTH?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! HUH? HUH?"  
  
Everyone stunned on how childish he was acting, looked at Keiko on how this would affect her.  
  
Keiko's eyes, dark blue but with a layer of frost glazed over them and she calmly wiped spit, yet again away from her face.  
  
"Yusuke Uramaeshi, I've had enough spit on my face till the next millennium. I suppose I'll tolerate it this time. BUT I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE YELLING AT ME WHEN I SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING THE YELLING!!!!!" Keiko yelled. "HOW INSENSITIVE ARE YOU?! HOW COULD I TELL MY BEST FRIEND, AND EX-BOYFRIEND, THAT I'M TURNING INTO A DEMON. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TRIED TO FIND ME OR ANYTHING. YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME, BUT YOU SURE HAVE A HELL OF A TIME SHOWING IT!!! HOW BOUT SCHOOL? HUH? HOW YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRY TO TALK TO ME!!! BUT NO, YOU WERE ALWAYS BUSY WITH LINA OR YOU'RE STUPID FRIENDS!!!!! WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER, WE PROMISED THAT IF WE EVER BROKE UP, OUR FRIENDSHIP WOULD STILL BE THERE!!! THAT WHEN WE NEEDE EACH OTHER'S COMFORT, WE'D BE THERE LIKE ALWAYS!! BUT YOU WEREN'T! YOU LEFT ME ALONE AND FORGOT ABOUT ME!!! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I'LL EVER BE THERE TO FORGIVE YOU!!!!!" Keiko yelled hoarsely, tears streaming down her face and her nose dripping and red. She ran out the door and they could all hear her sobs as she ran down the stairs. "Yusuke." Hiei growled anger in his crimson eyes. Yusuke had at least the decency to look ashamed at his blow up and walked slowly towards the door to apologize to Keiko. "Don't bother." Hiei said, giving Yusuke a look of hate and disgust. And he went quickly down the steps to catch up with her. Leaving Yusuke and the others feeling guilty and ashamed of themselves.  
  
*~*Later*~*  
  
Keiko woke up feeling her soft bed and a warm body next to her. "Hiei?... What happened?" Keiko whispered surprised that her voice was scratchy and hoarse. "Weell, you practically bit Yusuke's head off, when you were yelling at him." Keiko remembered the whole scene, and felt guilt wash over her. "Then what happened?"  
  
"You ran off, then fainted outside at the front door of the school. I came to you and took you to your room. You've been asleep for at least five hours." Keiko looked up at the window and saw the full moon, and stars twinkling in the black sky. "Hiei, thank you." Keiko said sighing and making her head land on his shoulder.  
  
*~*At Yusuke's House*~*  
  
'HOW INSENSITIVE ARE YOU?!' 'NOT LIKE YOU TRIED TO FIND ME OR ANYTHING.' 'YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME, BUT YOU SURE HAVE A HELL OF A TIME SHOWING IT!!!' 'YOU WERE ALWAYS BUSY WITH LINA OR YOU'RE STUPID FRIENDS!!!!! 'GOT TOGETHER, WE PROMISED THAT IF WE EVER BROKE UP, OUR FRIENDSHIP WOULD STILL BE THERE!!! THAT WHEN WE NEEDE EACH OTHER'S COMFORT, WE'D BE THERE LIKE ALWAYS!! BUT YOU WEREN'T! YOU LEFT ME ALONE AND FORGOT ABOUT ME!!! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I'LL EVER BE THERE TO FORGIVE YOU!!!' her angry voice echoed in his mind. He could actually feel the bitterness, hate, and betrayal in her voice. Yusuke got up and pulled on a clean white t shirt. Putting on his sneakers, he was about to walk out the door to see Keiko, when he changed his mind and decided to see her first thing in the morning.  
  
*~*Keiko's Room*~*  
  
"Hiei...Hiei... can you stay here with me tonight?" Keiko asked nervously. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully on the lips. Parting away, he spoke, "Does that answer your question?" Smiling, they both embraced each other and continued to kiss.  
  
Author's Note - Now that was a long chapter!!!! Weell, hope you like it. Oh yeah! I'm deciding on either to make it a lemon or not. 5 yes or 5 no. Up to you. If yes then prepare for a lemon, and I'll just rate that chapter R and the people that don't want to read it won't have to and just skip it. If no, then I'll just make a different scene. Sooo, please vote! And yes of course PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. PART 13

Chapter 13  
  
Author Note - Hello! Ok, most people didn't want a lemon, so I'm not putting one in, but for those who really want it, e-mail or review saying that. And I'll just put that lemon chapter in the R section. Hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
After Keiko and Hiei broke away from their kiss, she got ready for bed, changing into a huge t shirt with shorts on. They both clambered up to Keiko's bed and arms wrapped around each other, fell asleep. Keiko was so tired from her brief encounter with Sukura and having a fight with Yuske. She fell asleep, with Hiei in her arms and her head on his chest, Keiko went into a dreamless sleep. The night air coming through the window, with the full moon hanging from the starry sky. Never knowing a pair of black eyes, watching her.  
  
*~*Yusuke's House*~*  
  
A few moments after he decided to see her the next morning, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara came in with anger and guilt mingled together.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Yusuke asked, putting his hands on his head and leading the group to his room.  
  
"We want to talk to you about Keiko." Botan said in an unusual angry voice. "And why you've been treating her like crap." Kuwabara added, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Hey! What are you all ganging up on me for?!" Yusuke said defensively, collapsing down on his bed.  
  
"What we heard today, was Keiko's feelings of betrayal and anger towards you. Towards all of us." Kurama said in his quiet voice. "We never really knew a lot about Keiko, except that you guys were very close." He said once more in a quiet voice. "But that still doesn't give us the right to blame it all on Yusuke." Kurama continued, settling him down on a chair. "That's right, even though it's mostly Yusuke's fault." Kuwabara said in his deep voice. "No. It's all our faults. Botan, you were her friend too, and yet you never even chose to talk to her, but stayed close by Yusuke. You, Kuwabara, you knew Keiko even though not as well as others, but still knew her, as me. We never had the slightest thought of her since they broke up. Yusuke, you know what you did wrong even from Keiko shouting that out at you."  
  
Yusuke looked up and saw every one's face with guilt written on it. "Listen, it was my fault, I know what I did wrong. I'm sorry." He said, surprised at himself, for apologizing for he rarely ever said them.  
  
"Once again, it was our fault, all of ours." Kurama said again, looking down to prevent them seeing tears forming.  
  
"Yes, it was. I've seen Keiko a million times at school, but I never even had the decency to say 'Hello.'" Botan said her voice cracking.  
  
"Neither have I, I mean, I've seen her a few times at school too or at a store or something, but I never said anything." Kuwabara murmured, his shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
"We've all done wrong. In a way... if we were choosing side, we kind of picked Yusuke. We stuck by him when he broke up with Keiko and never considered her." Kurama said.  
  
Silence entered the room and nobody spoke, but the crickets chirping outside to the warm autumn day. Till, "Hey, I just realized, how come shorties not here?" Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"He probably feels he did nothing wrong, or he hardly even knew Keiko." Botan answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"But what was up with him and Keiko today? How he was next to her when she fell down and in away... defending her." Yusuke said in a half jealous, half confused voice.  
  
"I don't know.. but now that you mention it, where has Hiei been?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him for quite awhile, maybe he was in Makia." Kurama said thoughtfully. "Another thing I don't understand is why Koenma or you ever got the fact that a demon, meaning Keiko, was living in the ningen world."  
  
"Oh... hehehe... well... er..er. Koenma was on vacation with his oni.. And er. he's just came back tonight. I asked him to see if there was any demon here. He's checking now." Botan mumbled, her face growing red.  
  
"Well. that. er. explains it." Kurama said, trying to hide his chuckle from Botan blushing furiously but failed miserably.  
  
"Well, if you guys wanna sleep over, you're welcome too. I'm gonna go over to Keiko's place tomorrow morning." Yusuke said yawning and settling down on his bed.  
  
"Why don't we all go?" Kurama asked as he got some blankets from the closet for all of them.  
  
"NO! I want to see Keiko by myself first, then you guys can apologize." Yusuke said quickly jumping up.  
  
Kurama, obeying his wish, he settled himself on the ground, over the blankets that were spread over the floor. They soon all fell asleep and for the first time in weeks Yusuke only had one thing on his mind, Keiko.  
  
*~*In The Morning At Keiko's*~*  
  
Keiko awoke from her slumber and got up, regretfully pulling away from his embrace. She walked p to her window and saw the morning sun, blazing at her eyes, and the clear blue sky. Birds chirped happily, and the few clouds were scattered aimlessly over Tokyo.  
  
She looked down on Hiei and a small smile formed on her lips. 'What would I do without him?' she wondered thoughtfully. She turned back around to the window and saw her parent's car had gone off to work. Sadness washed over her and the emotions that she carefully bottled up had resurfaced once again like yesterday.  
  
Keiko sighed and tried to stop tears forming in her eyes again. 'My life was so perfect before. What happened? Why can't it go back now. But I have Hiei. I never noticed him before, but now he's like.. like my soul mate. I think I may be going a little over the line, my soul mate? But yes, I do feel a very special bond between us. Maybe.. maybe.. all those things that have happened, maybe they happened for a reason. The fact that Yusuke and I broke up, me getting kidnapped, meeting Hiei. But that still doesn't help me forget about all the pain I went through. No it doesn't.' Keiko thought wistfully. Suddenly strong arms grabbed her by the waist and a warm mouth covered her open one with a gentle but passionate kiss.  
  
"I thought you were asleep?"  
  
"I was, till I heard you're loud thoughts," he said, pointing at his jagan.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Keiko said smiling a little.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hiei said hugging her more tightly to himself.  
  
Keiko leaned back and heard his heart beat that went in to a slow rhythm. Hiei looked into her eyes and saw sadness in them that had been in there for awhile. He hated seeing her so upset and depressed, which always made him feel upset. Sighing, Keiko rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his chin a little, before lifting her mouth up to his. They kissed awhile till Hiei pulled her down on the bed him on top of her. He pulled away and burred his head in her long hair, smelling the sweet scent that filled his senses.  
  
The door swung open in Keiko's room and in came Yusuke, his mouth wide open, surprised at witnessing the scene.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko pulled Hiei off her and looked at Yusuke with surprise, her face blushing like mad.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Author Note - I know that was a really bad way to end it, hmmmm maybe I should change the ending a little. We'll see. ^^ Anyway, hope you like this chapter!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. PART 14

Chapter 14  
  
Author Note - Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter!! Yay! I got over 90 reviews!!!!!! ^^ Hope you like this chapter and keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Also I like to thank all the reviewers who stuck by me with the whole removing the lemon part. Thanks again!!!!!  
  
To My Reviewers in whom I liked to answer your questions -  
  
Krazy - Actually the person wrote saying she would report me to fan fic, but in away the same thing because if I'm reported, than they'd probably take my stories down. Anyway, Thanks though!!!  
  
glory230 - I didn't put it up twice, but I put a lemon in the R section, where Vindictive says that it's been banned to put lemons in R. and that they belong in NC-17, but that has been banned. Well, thanks for liking my story! ^^ PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!  
  
asian princess 61() - Thanks for the advice, I think I will put it on adult fan fiction. Thanks again! HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING MINE!!!!  
  
Midnight Lilly - LOL! Thanks! Hope you continue reading and reviewing mine!!! ^^  
  
-NoDoubtAQT - Thanks! Hope you continue reading and reviewing mine!!!!  
  
Momo-ness88 - Lol! Thanks!!!! Hope you continue reading and reviewing mine!!!!  
  
murasaki tsuki neko - I know. Thanks! Hope you keep readind and reviewing!!!!  
  
Author Note Again - For Botan lovers who are reading this fic, well, I'm not sure in my opinion, but this may be offending Botan alittle. So if you read this, and love Botan and you don't like it, then please don't flame me for writing it. I mean after all, I did warn you! ^^  
  
Keiko stared at Yusuke for the longest time, till Yusuke dropped the bouquet of roses he got for her and stormed out seething with anger. "YUSUKE!!!!" she cried out desperately rushing to the door.  
  
Hiei ran after her climbing down the steps, hearing her yelling after Yusuke. Keiko ran out into the streets, wearing nothing but a baggy t shirt and slippers, chasing him down the street, her cries being heard by everyone.  
  
Defeated, Keiko walked back to her house and saw Hiei waiting for her at the front of the door steps. "You okay?" he asked in a low whisper.  
  
Keiko sighed and walked in after him and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Her answering machine blinked repeatedly. She turned it on and listened to the two messages that made tears form in her eyes. (Yusuke)  
Beep - Hey.. Uhhhhh... Keiko? I guess you're somewhere, or just won't answer the phone, or maybe you're sleeping. Whatever. Any ways, I just wanted to say sorry, but I don't want to make apologies over the machine, so I'll come over there around maybe 11.  
  
Keiko looked up at the clock, and wiped away the tears and saw that it read 11:05.  
  
(Parents that are on business trip)  
Beep - Keiko, we'll be coming home around next week. Bye.  
  
She listened to the two messages, each different. One caring and loving, filled with sorrow. Another, cold and indifferent. She looked up at Hiei and saw him preparing breakfast, with a troubled expression. "I have to go see him." she said her voice wavering.  
  
He nodded and said, "But first you eat breakfast."  
  
She nodded, but knew she wouldn't eat a bite, but at least took a small sip of coffee. Keiko left the kitchen and went to go get changed in meeting Yusuke.  
  
*~*Yusuke*~*  
  
Yusuke walked angrily down the streets and glared at every one who was there! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT???!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE KEIKO!!! AND HIEI!!!!!!!!! Yusuke stormed into his room, waking up Botan, Kuwabara, and Kurama who had slept over last night. "Yusuke. What's wrong?" Botan asked in a sleep voice.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!!! I'LL TELL YOU!!! KEIKO! THAT'S WHAT S WRONG! AND OH GOD, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT I SAW WITH HER AND HIEI!!! OH GOD!!!" Yusuke continued to moan, 'Oh God.' And burred his head on to his lap, as he tried to explain. Kurama, asked him gently and as Yusuke told them, their mouth and eyes were open wide with surprise and shock.  
  
Nobody said a word, till a door slammed open and footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs.  
  
*~* Back at Keiko's *~*  
  
Keiko went up stairs and put on a new pair of jeans she had purchased including a new wardrobe a few days back, for her old skirts and dresses, would definitely not make due.  
  
Her jeans, were black that shimmered a white glitter on it and a white tank top finished the outfit.  
  
Keiko went down the stairs and called out 'Bye' to Hiei as she went and pulled on her black boots. Hiei mentally wished her luck as Keiko ran towards the one place she dreaded the most.  
  
*~* Back at Yusuke's *~*  
  
The footsteps grew louder and stopped at his bedroom door and opened. In came Keiko, with her black hair up in a ponytail. She looked at them rather nervously and began to speak, trying to catch Yusuke's eye, but he remained stubbornly looking at his wall.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he told you right?" she asked in a soft whisper, while she came forward and sat quietly on the ground.  
  
Every one nodded, but said no word, till Botan came over slowly. Keiko could see hatred in those pink eyes, and then felt a sudden hot stinging pain on her left cheek.  
  
Botan had slapped her! Tears came to Keiko's eyes and she touched the cheek that had been moments ago, slapped on with such force and hate.  
  
"How could you do that? How? How Keiko?" Botan asked still glaring at her in a low quiet voice.  
  
Keiko felt her temper rising, as it had done for the past week. "Botan. I think the question that should be asked right now would be, why and how come you slapped me. I did nothing wring, except to love the one I love."  
  
Everyone stared, surprised at hearing the first time of her talking about Hiei. "You.. you.. you bitch!" Botan said finally, letting her voice shake with anger.  
  
And again, Keiko's temper rose a dangerous level and took a deep breath and said, "So. So I'm a bitch for loving someone, that doesn't seem really right to me." Keiko then took another breath and continued coldly, "And any ways, I'm not here to speak to some ferry girl to Spirit World, who dyes her hair blue. I'm here to talk to Yusuke."  
  
Shocked at hearing those words, Botan went quickly out the door summoning her magical broom that transported her to both the Spirit World and back to the human world.  
  
Keiko continued to look at the spot where Botan had been moments ago. Nobody spoke till Kurama said, "Keiko, what Botan did, well.. I'm not agreeing with her actions and that this is between you and Yusuke, but I do in away understand her point."  
  
"And what point was that?" she asked coldly staring at Kurama with her ice-cold blue eyes.  
  
"The fact that she feels betrayed. Betrayed of not knowing." Kurama said in his calm voice, ignoring the death glares Keiko gave him.  
  
Keiko just grunted and looked away. "Come Kuwabara. We must leave both Keiko and Yusuke to let them have some privacy." Kurama commanded as he slowly got up from the blankets and walked out with a grudgedly Kuwabara.  
  
When they left, Keiko looked up at Yusuke in an all most fearful way. "Listen, Yusuke, what you saw in my room... well . I'm sorry." Yusuke's answer was just a grunt as he turned away from her gaze. In truth, seeing Keiko cry, was making his heart break from the very sight of it.  
  
"It won't happen again right?" he asked finally.  
  
Keiko sighed and spoke, "I'm not sorry for you knowing about me and Hiei. I was going to tell you. What I'm really sorry is about you witnessing that scene without me telling you."  
  
Yusuke's eyes burned with anger again, "What do you mean? You mean.. You mean.. that you're really with Hiei?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Yusuke started shaking his head and protested saying, "No. No. You can't be with him. You just can't!"  
  
Keiko looked at him and started walking towards Yusuke, her arms opening to hold him in a hug and spoke softly, "I am. I love Hiei. You may not understand, but I do love him." Keiko tried to hug Yusuke, till he pushed her off and spoke in a deathly whisper, "Get out. Just get out!"  
  
Keiko wiped away the tears, and slowly dropped her arms around him and left, obeying his wishes.  
  
Keiko thought, I feel like my hearts breaking.  
  
Yusuke thought, I feel like my hearts breaking.  
  
*~*Koenma's Office*~*  
  
"Ogre! I hear there is an unknown demon living in the spirit world! Why haven't I known this before!?"  
  
"But sir, you've been on vacation and that demon has been living there when you left."  
  
"Hmmm. Bring the files for this one." Koenma commanded. His blue skinned ogre quickly ran to the file cabinets and pulled out a thin manila folder. "Here it is." He said promptly handing it to him.  
  
A small hand pulled out a picture of a demon girl. She had black hair with white, dark blue and purple streaks mixed in with it. Her smooth, pale skin glimmered against the blackness with her hair. She had exotic midnight blue eyes that seemed to be looking right down to you're soul.  
  
Koenma looked at her records to find none and no name or anything. The only thing it said was that she had been living in the human world for a weeks by now.  
  
"Ogre! Summon Botan. I want her to recruit this demon. She seems very powerful and will make a great member for our team."  
  
"Yes sir!" he said quickly and went out the doors to follow King Koenma's orders.  
  
Author note - Cliffy! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. PART 15

Chapter 15  
  
Author Note _ Sorry I haven't updated this as soon as I wanted to. First of all, my computer was screwing up and so I had to rewrite this chapter because it lost my old one. Very frustrating. Another thing was that FF.net wasn't working, I think there remodeling or something. Oh well! ^^ Hope you like this chapter ! Yay! I got over a 100 reviews!!!!!!! You guys made my day! ^^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another thing : You will constantly see *~* Name(s)*~* it just means you're at the place where they are, its not there O.V.P.  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own.. though I wish.. (sigh) if only.  
  
Author Note - if you cry easily, then I think you should have tissues for the end, b/c even I cried when I wrote it!  
  
A blue haired girl was riding on a broomstick, her pink eyes were clouded with disbelief. Her name was Botan, ferry girl to the Spirit World. The conversation that Botan had with King Koenma's blue ogre moments ago was ringing through her mind.  
  
"Botan, you must go find a female demon. Koenma believes that she will be a very important member on Yusuke's team. He as well thinks that she lives right in Tokyo. Go tell the others and to try to find her."  
  
Botan was too busy thinking of her encounter with Keiko that she had no had no idea what he was babbling about. The only words she could make out where : female demon, Tokyo, team, member. Before she knew it she had replied with a "Yes." And flown off.  
  
Now she was halfway to the human world and it all came to her. Dread filled her, how was she supposed to tell Yusuke and the others. Especially Yusuke that the demon they were supposed to recruit was Keiko? Biting her lip, she saw that she was nearly home. Botan then saw a red haired teenager that was slowly walking towards the supermarket. If she had to tell them, then it'd be better to tell him then the other two. "Hey! Hey, Kurama!"  
  
*~* Keiko *~*  
  
Tears streamed down her face as she walked away from the house that had been like a second home to her long ago. Was it that long? It didn't seem like it. It only seemed like yesterday when Keiko and Yusuke walked together before and after school. It only seemed like yesterday when Keiko and Yusuke would hangout at the park talking about almost anything. It almost seemed like yesterday he'd tease her and she'd yell at him for not doing his homework.  
  
Keiko sighed and descieded instead of going home, she'd go to the vacated park. It was just how she liked it, empty. Keiko sat on one of the swings and let the cool breeze run through her body, mind, and soul.  
  
Unknowing tears trickled down and slid down Keiko's face, and she wept.  
  
Keiko suddenly became very aware of her surroundings. Black clouds formed and huddled close together. The shadows darkening. Keiko had seen this only once before and knew what was about to happen.  
  
Keiko looked around, waiting for her to show up. As on cue, a silky voice whispered in her ear, "Keiko."  
  
*~* Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara *~*  
  
"Wow! I don't know how Yusuke's gonna take this but it'll be bad." Kuwabara said shaking his head.  
  
"We already know that." Botan said crossing her arms and shaking her head too.  
  
"Well, there's no point in waiting and guessing, we have to tell him. Now!" Kurama spoke briskly getting up on his feat and walking towards the Urameshi's house.  
  
*~* Hiei *~*  
  
Where the hell is she? Hiei thought. He didn't know why, but he had a very bad feeling about this. He could somehow sense that something bad would happen. He just didn't understand.  
  
Fed up with waiting, Hiei unleashed his jagan and searched for her life force. Somewhere, somewhere, he could sense Keiko's and a very powerful one. Hiei hurriedly tied his white bandanna carefully around the jagan and leapt out the window, searching for his love.  
  
*~* Keiko *~*  
  
Keiko looked wildly around for the source of the voice. Nothing but shadows enveloped her. Till, Keiko saw a jet of spirit energy hurdling towards her and knocked her back.  
  
Keiko fell to the ground and moaned in pain. Nothing but black filled her senses. Her heart hammered quickly against her chest and Keiko struggled to get up. Her stomach had a wound to it like a large bruise and hurt when pressure was put on it.  
  
A loud laughter could be heard throughout the park.  
  
"Keiko. Get up! Get up and fight me!" Sukura's voice gleefully cackled.  
  
The pain was too much and succeeded in leaving Keiko helpless.  
  
"I made a promise to myself. A promise in which I intend to fulfill. You will definetly pay for wounding me that day. Definitely." She continued, walking out and showing her demon form.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?!" Keiko asked, her voice echoing throughout the trees.  
  
"You want to know why I hate you? I'll tell you. I hate you because you took the man that I love."  
  
"You never loved him. That's why you betrayed him!"  
  
"NO! I admit I did betray him, but that didn't mean I didn't love him anymore. You see, a demon, an old demon at that. And when I mean by old, I mean a wise one like Kurama, and one that follows the old ways. I am one of them. Mating is needed. You need to mate in order to keep your species alive. I met Hiei. He loved me, I didn't know. By then I felt confused. I didn't know what I wanted. So I chose the only thing that seemed easy, I mated him and then I chose another to mate. I tried to keep the Dark Demon's alive. But then I realized too late. I did love Hiei. I told him, he rejected me and said he couldn't love anymore. I kept pestering him, till he tried to kill me. He said he could never love again, but now. He broke his promise." Sukura said this with an easy expression and even laughed a little when she brought up the part of Hiei trying to kill her.  
  
Keiko looked at her with a sicken expression and turned away from the smile of delight on her face, "Keiko. Prepare to die."  
  
She saw Sukura form an immense spirit blast around her fist and tried to get up. Succeeding, Keiko quickly regained balance and formed her own weapon. Her spirit sword was formed and her energy went through it to the tip of the blade.  
  
Keiko looked at those pitiful black eyes, they made her feel sorry for what Sukura had made herself become.  
  
Both got ready to fire, both energy's speeding at each other. Each one trying to get to the other.  
  
Till, both merged together and exploded. Dust flew every where, Keiko and Sukura were unharmed, but had almost depleted all their spirit energy in that one blast.  
  
"Well then, I guess this will be determined by not spirit energy, but by physical fighting." Sukura whispered.  
  
"Guess so." Keiko said, panting but then she slowly smirked.  
  
*~* Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama *~*  
  
"Yusuke! Botan! Hurry up!" Kurama yelled at the two who where walking slowly behind Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara waited patiently for the two who walked even more slower. After catching up, they decided where next to go, or more like Kurama and Kuwabara did. They had been through out the whole city, looking for her. Suddenly they heard a loud noise towards the park, and they immediately ran there.  
  
*~* At the Park *~*  
  
Yusuke and the others had arrived and saw Keiko and this other demon fighting hand to hand combat. Each had exceptional skill, and were pretty even.  
  
Sukura and Keiko were in a fight that seemed to never end. It was a dance, in which none knew when to stop. A deadly dance. One mistake, would cost their lives. Suddenly, Keiko was on the ground, and Sukura was advancing on her, fangs growing longer and pointer.  
  
Yusuke felt a presence behind him and came Hiei running as fast as he could towards Keiko. His kantana in his hand, ready to strike Sukura.  
  
Keiko saw, dazed at what had just happened. How could have a blade move so swiftly, so quick, so deadly. How could have Sukura pull out her own kantana and strike Hiei. How?  
  
Grief filled her senses, and Keiko didn't know what to do. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.  
  
She had seen Hiei run to her with the blade of his kantana pointed at Sukura's heart. But she had her own hidden in her cloak. Ready to strike, she pulled it out and slashed it across Hiei's stomach. Blood spilled every where, forming like a river.  
  
"NO!" a pathetic moan came from Keiko as she ran to Hiei. Time seemed to never end. Her heart shattered as see she saw a lying Hiei on the ground, blood going every where. Her heart seemed to literally stop. Nothing could fix this pain, this pain that she felt would never end.  
  
"SUKURA! How could you!? I thought you loved him! I thought you loved him!" Keiko moaned as she ran towards her beloved Hiei.  
  
The only response she got was a small smile. Enraged at the lack of answer, Keiko yelled out a scream that all could feel it's pain and anguish.  
  
A small moan came from Hiei's lips and all the white hot anger that had moments appeared in Keiko, disappeared with one look at Hiei. In came love, sorrow, and despair. She gently put his head in her lap and tried to hold him close to her.  
  
Tears continuously fell, down on to her face, down on to Hiei's blood smeared face.  
  
Oddly enough, Hiei was calmly peacefully. He didn't feel that upset. Of course he was upset that he couldn't embrace her. He felt upset that he couldn't wipe away the tears that fell from her beautiful blue eyes. But he was happy to. Happy that he could love again. Find his soul mate. Find the one he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. He was about to tell Keiko that he loved her, but sleep overwhelmed him. Yes sleep was good, and Hiei slept, slept into the darkness.  
  
Keiko continued to look at him, and more tears fell, as she saw for the last time, his crimson eyes, they closed, resting forever. She would never feel those lips on hers. Never feel those arms hold her against him. Never be able to make him smile. Never be able to be with Hiei.  
  
Keiko had never felt this pain before. A pain in which, like half of her body, mind, soul was gone. It disappeared. All she could do was hold him and cradle him. All she could do was give in to the darkness. "Hiei. Hiei. You can't leave me. You can't leave! You have to come back! Please Come Back!! I NEED YOU!!!" she continued to plead shaking him gently.  
  
Tears continued to fall, her heart would not, could not ever love again. Kurama slowly approached her and carried her away. Keiko had no idea what was going on. She guessed that she was being carried from the feeling of being lifted.  
  
She didn't care. Nothing mattered any more. Keiko put her head on who's ever shoulder it was, and wept non stop, sleep took over and silent tear trickled down the closed eyes.  
  
Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabara had seen the whole scene and tear streamed down their faces. Kurama nodded at Kuwabara and he went to pick Hiei up. Kurama and the rest where leaving, walking towards Yusuke's house.  
  
"NO! Leave his body! NOW! Sukura's commanding voice echoed through Kuwabara's mind.  
  
Kuwabara looked for the source of the voice. But by the time he realized it was in his mind, he saw the female demon, carrying Hiei away from the park, into the shadows.  
  
He ran after her till, following into the shadows. Till they were gone somewhere. He didn't know where she carried him off to. Nothing could be seen but darkness.  
  
Author Note - Awwwww. I thought that was sooo sad. Even I cried when I wrote it. MUWHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffy! But before you review flaming me about making Hiei die, I'll give you a hint.  
  
*I whisper into someone's ear*, Hiei isn't dead.  
  
*person gasps* No!  
  
*I nod*  
  
So before you flame me saying how could I let Hiei die, he isn't. so Please NO FLAMES!!! ^^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. PART 16

Chapter 16  
  
Author Note - Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I had a huge writer's block. ^^ AGAIN, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own.. I also used some of the plots of Fushigi Yugi The Mysterious Play. Sadly, I don't own that either. (sob)  
  
The sky darkened still and rain started to fall, mixing in with the blood that was on the park grounds. Kuwabara looked for the mysterious demon who had carried Hiei off somewhere. Continuing to look and finding nothing but shadows and getting soaked from the rain droplets, Kuwabara gave up on his search. He knew that this would affect Keiko greatly. He began to relive the moments on what happened today at the park. Tears came upon his eyes once again and thought so much tears and blood had been shed this day. He looked up at the sky and cursed the gods for allowing this to happen, he walked away, tears still falling mixing in with the rain.  
  
Kurama sat slowly down on the couch with Yusuke. They had walked to Yusuke's house in time from getting soaked in the rain. They had both put Keiko into the bathroom and let Botan pull her clothes off and start a shower for the heart broken demon. While she did this, Keiko had just stood there, her eyes clouded with disbelief, sorrow, and grief. Tears unknowingly once again fell from the green eyes of Kurama as Yusuke just sat there biting his lip.  
  
"Yusuke. It's okay to cry." Kurama said, his voice cracking as more tears fell. That did it, Yusuke sat there motionless, but Kurama saw the silent small droplets of tears that fell from his brown eyes. He put his hands on his face. Botan came in her eyes red and puffy. She saw the two boys and immediately embraced them. Tears continued to fall. It seemed like the tears would never go away, but continue to fall, endlessly.  
  
Keiko felt the hot warm water on her body and sat in the bathtub. She seemed unaware of what was happening outside or wherever. The scene kept replaying in her mind. How could .......... how could he have left her? She didn't understand. This was all her fault. It had to be, if she didn't go the damn park and go straight to her house, this wouldn't have happen. It wouldn't have happened. No. he couldn't be. He couldn't be. But as she said this, she knew that this couldn't be true. He had to be. NO! Keiko wouldn't allow her say the words. Because if I did, then it would be like a final judgment. Keiko, confused at her own thinking, silently wept, and just sat there. Wanting to be alone.  
  
*~* Sukura *~*  
  
Hiei felt... he didn't really know what he felt. Yes he did feel cold. Yes, DEFINETLY cold. He tried to remember what had happened. Nothing, nothing could be recalled from his mind. He tried to open his eyes and saw blackness. Confused he heard a voice somewhere. "Hiei. You're awake. Now get up and walk to me."  
  
Obediently, Hiei opened his eyes fully and saw the night sky. The stars twinkled and gleamed against the blackness. He got up and saw Sukura. Sukura his love. Hiei moved swiftly to her and took her in a passionate kiss, his tongue stroking hers. They pulled back and Sukura smiled sweetly. "Perfect."  
  
"What's perfect?" Hiei asked, wrapping her in his arms and nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said lightly. "but I do have a question for you. Do you remember Keiko?"  
  
Hiei looked up and tried to remember. That name seemed so familiar. He pictured an image of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes twinkled innocence. But then another image took over which took his breath away. A demon with black hair. Streaks of whit, blue and purple, which made her a creature if the night. Eyes, wide with desire and beauty, the color of midnight blue. Her skin a creamy pale color. Yes he remembered. She was the one who betrayed him. Anger pushed aside his love for her and a need to kill her took over.  
  
Sukura smiled at the sight of look when she asked him the question. Things where going perfectly well. She looked him in the eye and said, "Go. Go and kill Keiko."  
  
Hiei nodded swiftly and ran out the window.  
  
Sukura did a little hum to herself. Yes, everything was going according to her plan. The poison she fed him would make him do anything for her. I guess I won't have the satisfaction of killing Keiko myself, but I will have a great joy of letting Hiei kill his love. Yes everything was going according to plan.  
  
*~* Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan *~*  
  
Keiko had been in the shower for almost an hour by now Kurama thought worriedly. The recent scene never seemed to have left the atmosphere completely.  
  
Botan came in tentatively, calling out Keiko's name. "Keiko? Keiko?"  
  
Keiko heard a voice calling out her name and saw flecks of blue hair outside the shower curtain. It seemed that she had lost her vocal cords and silently moaned, "Leave me alone, I want to be alone."  
  
Botan gave up and walked out, leaving a pink and fluffy bathrobe for Keiko to get in after she got out.  
  
Keiko sat there, tears just seemed to fall without her doing. Each time she felt she had completely thought no more would fall. The memories of toady surged through her and tears once again appeared. Keiko decided she couldn't take anymore of the steam, finally got herself up and wrapped the pink bathrobe around her soaked body. She dried her face, and went into the familiar living room, seeing the old gang waiting for her.  
  
Keiko looked around the room and realized that this was not the full old gang. Hiei wasn't there. Keiko sat down quickly on a chair and sighed.  
  
When Kurama saw Keiko walk out of the shower, he felt his own heart break with sorrow. It looked like she had cried during the whole duration of the shower. When he saw her sit down, he saw silent tears coursing down her face.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Keiko heard herself say.  
  
"No. No you're not. But that's okay. Were here for you." Yusuke said and walked over to her, hugging Keiko. She put her head on his shoulder, and felt a warm wetness on his shirt. He continued to hug her tighter and soothe nonsense words in her ear.  
  
The wind howled and the rain pelted against the window. A few blocks away, you would see a young man. He had on a black cloak that draped around his slim, but muscular body. His hair was black, with streaks of white, that was formed like a fire. His eyes had a hollow look to them, they burned crimson. Across his forehead was a white bandanna wrapped around. Underneath his cloak was a sharp kantana, ready to kill. He walked slowly forward, finding her life force in the Urameshi's house.  
  
Kurama left his seat to make some hot chocolate, Botan and Kuwabara followed, leaving the two alone.  
  
Yusuke leaned his head back and started to say something, till the window crashed open. Shards flew everywhere, hitting Keiko and Yusuke. The wind howled in, blowing everything in it's path.  
  
The rain shot out, hitting them like little bullets. Keiko screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around Yusuke. Botan and Kurama rushed in getting soaked as well. The wind seemed to lessen and the rain steadied. Keiko looked up, brushing away her hair that flew in her face, and saw Hiei!  
  
Her heart beated, her breath quickening. "Hiei?!" Keiko moaned, as fresh new tears sprang alive. She thought she'd never see his face. See those eyes. "Hiei", Keiko continued to say as she released her grasp from Yusuke and walking forward.  
  
She expected him to come to her, or hug her, or at least say something, but her didn't. he didn't do anything besides pulling the hidden kantana and holding it in his hand. "Hiei?"  
  
When Hiei had crashed the window open, he saw Keiko their sitting next to some boy with raven-colored hair and brown thoughtful eyes. For some reason jealous claws pierced him and he felt a surge of anger for him holding Keiko. But then that thought was brushed aside and he looked straight at Keiko. He heard her screams and saw three more people enter the room. When the wind and rain died down, he saw Keiko look at him, then cried out his name almost in disbelief.  
  
When he looked in her eyes, memories surged through him. He remembered a time when both of them were up in a tree, stargazing. The stars seemed to twinkle the brightest that night. They were in each other's lap and looking up at the heavens. The night was peaceful. Something pushed that memory away and a commanding voice cried out in his mind, "KILL HER!!!! TAKE YOUR KANTANA AND KILL HER, THEN LEAVE. KILL THE OTHERS IF YOU MUST!!!"  
  
Hiei slowly took his kantana out and was about to strike when soft arms wrapped around him.  
  
Keiko flung her arms around him waiting for a response. She held on him tighter, whispering, "Oh god! I missed you so much! I thought you died? What happened? Oh I don't care, as long as you're here with me. I love you so much."  
  
Those words seemed to have affected him greatly. The same voice seemed to echo in his mind, the same phrase, over and over. "I love you." NO! He had to do his mission now! Raising his kantana he was about to let it descend, piercing her smooth skin. Till----- "Rose Whip!"  
  
A whip took the kantana and it clattered across the floor. Keiko looked up and saw an unfamiliar ness in his eyes. "Hiei?"  
  
Keiko turned around and saw the kantana thrown across, Kurama holding his Rose Whip tightly in his hand.  
  
Keiko moved away slowly shaking her head. "You're not Hiei. No!"  
  
"Of course I am, who else would I be?" a sharp, cold voice asked.  
  
Keiko continued to shake her head crying.  
  
"Now I'm here to kill you. Kurama's Rose Whip saved you, but not anymore."  
  
Keiko continued to cry than shouted, "What are you doing Hiei!?"  
  
Hiei continued to look at her coldly, staring at her. "I'm here top kill you."  
  
"Then kill me. Kill me. This is worse than death. Much worse. I welcome death right now." Keiko said, looking down and walking slowly towards the kantana and handing it to him.  
  
"Keiko! No!" Yusuke cried his hand reaching to grab her.  
  
She turned around slowly, "No Yusuke. This is for the best. My heart wouldn't be able to take this anymore. Death will be nothing compared to what I am feeling right now."  
  
' Yusuke slowly pulled back, his eyes with disbelief. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
Keiko looked at Hiei again and saw him raise his kantana. She shut her eyes, waiting for the final plunge.  
  
Author Note - See!!! I told you he wasn't dead!!! ^^ LOL! Any ways, hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!  
  
* ~* Ja Ne *~* 


	17. PART 17

Chapter 17  
  
Author Note - Thanks so much for all the REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WoW!!!!! I can't believe that I got over 120 reviews!!!! You guys are sooooo great!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own YYH, or some of the plots of FY (sob)  
  
The final plunge never did happen. Hiei stopped midway, looking deep in her face. He was confused at how she had a look of a mixture of pain and .. peacefulness. The voice raged in his mind telling to lower the blade, to pierce her heart. Once again, obediently, Hiei was about to lower the kantana, but he felt soft lips on his own. They brushed against his like soft petals. It was soft, but yet very passionate.  
  
The memories became more intense. He saw her and Keiko training hand to hand combat. Each trying to strike each other, each blocking. Another came through pushing the other one aside. The memory of their first kiss. How h had loved the feeling of her gentle lips on him. How every kiss was passionate and set his mind on fire on how intense each one was.  
  
Everything seemed to swirl in his thoughts. He became dizzy, till a voice echoed in his mind. It wasn't the hard, cold voice that commanded him to kill. It was a voice full of warmth, love and care. it spoke inside his mind, "I'm glad you stopped, for I was able to kiss you one last time."  
  
And then he felt the warm full lips leave his mouth and left it tingling with her kiss and taste. He looked at Keiko staring at her now open eyes, calm, serene, and full of love.  
  
"Keiko?" Hiei said weakly, dropping his kantana. The kantana dropped to the wet floor, clattering in the endless silence.  
  
Keiko looked in his eyes and saw the hollowness leave, leaving only crimson eyes that bore love and guilt in them. Tears of sorrow and guilt streamed down his face as he slowly backed away, walking towards the open window.  
  
"Hiei? What happened?" Keiko asked, her voice filled with uncertainty.  
  
"Yeah! AND WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL KEIKO?!" Yusuke asked, his face filled with rage, and his hands turning into a fist.  
  
Hiei continued to shake his head and back away. "Hiei!" Keiko called, reaching toward him.  
  
He felt an odd feeling in his mind. Keiko was reading his thoughts! He felt her scan through his memories on what happened before he came to Yusuke's house. He could feel her surprise and then rage. He tried to block her but he felt too weak and had no choice but to give up.  
  
"I can't believe her!" Keiko cried walking near Hiei. "I know why he tried to kill me. But it wasn't really him. How do I explain this?" she murmured wrapping her arms around his waist protectively.  
  
"Then who tried to kill you?" Yusuke asked coldly.  
  
"Hiei never died. Sukura somehow got his body. He wasn't dead. He was barely alive. She nourished the wound that she gave him. She was planning this all along, so she didn't make the wound as deep as it normally would have. After tending to it, she gave him this some kind of poison that will allow the mind to be taken over. In other words, controlled. Sukura somehow reversed the memories of me and her. Making him believe that I betrayed him. His mind was weak, and she was able to make him kill me." Keiko explained.  
  
"Well how did she take control?" Yusuke asked, still glaring at Hiei.  
  
"Like I said again, the poison made his mind under her control. And it only works if the mind is weak. And since Hiei was hurt and lost a lot of blood, it worked." Keiko said.  
  
Yusuke still glared at him and crossed his arms. "I'm telling you the truth! I know Hiei would never hurt me intentionally." Keiko protested.  
  
He said nothing and wiped some blood off his cheek. The glass that had shattered, hit both Keiko and Yusuke when Hiei broke into the house.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened?" Kurama asked concerned.  
  
Hiei, still looking guilty and ashamed, tried thinking of what had happened.  
  
After a few moments of trying to remember, he started shaking his head and said in a quiet voice, "No. I don't. Everything seems like a blur to me."  
  
"Then how was Keiko able to know what happen?" Botan asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I am a demon, and that's one of my abilities." Keiko said trying not to look at Yusuke. "I'm called Dark Demon."  
  
Yusuke felt guilty at making Keiko feel that she couldn't even look at him when she talked about being a demon. To reassure her, he smiled at Keiko and tried to catch her eye.  
  
Keiko looked up at Hiei and saw that his eyes were closed and he seemed to be deep in thought. Keiko hugged him tighter, but Hiei pulled back, releasing himself from her grip. "Keiko. I'm so sorry. I don't know.. I .. "  
  
"It's not your fault! Sukura was the one who did it, who made you. It's not your fault!" Keiko said vehemently reaching towards him.  
  
"Another question that I'd like to ask. Why does Sukura want to kill you so much?" Kuwabara asked. On the rooftop, Keiko had explained about Sukura and Hiei's past.  
  
"Because she loves Hiei too." Keiko said a matter of factly.  
  
Hiei stood there then finally said, "I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."  
  
Hiei then felt a hot stinging pain on his right cheek. Keiko slapped him. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, it's not your fault! No matter what you do, I'll always love you. My love for you, will be hateshinai."  
  
Hiei felt tears once again, but not tears of sorrow or guilt, but tears of love came out. Nobody had ever said that to him. He took her in a heart stopping kiss, not caring who saw.  
  
Finally breaking away, Kurama said trying not to laugh, "Uhh. I think we should clean up this mess."  
  
Keiko giggled and nodded, regretfully leaving Hiei's embrace to go to the kitchen for a broom. Botan followed, leaving the three boys alone. They started picking up the big shards of glass carefully and Yusuke said fearfully, "My mom is gonna kill me."  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama laughed as they continued their work. The girls came in, sweeping the small shards and placing them in a garbage bag. "Oh yes! I forgot! Koenma wants you to join the team Keiko." Botan said, who was much more warmer to Keiko.  
  
"Oh! Really! Well, it'll be awkward but maybe." Keiko said, busy tying the bag.  
  
The rain still beated down on them, and they tried to cover the smashed window as best as they could. Exhausted, they went into Yusuke's room to lay down.  
  
Yusuke saw both Keiko and Hiei together and felt only one thing. Jealousy. He knew that he had to try to tell her. Maybe there would still be hope.  
  
It was getting later and they were all going to sleep over Yusuke's house again. Hiei and Keiko got the couch, while the rest slept in his room.  
  
Keiko leaned against his chest putting her arms around him, while he wrapped her around him. They talked for a few hours and Keiko left him to get some snacks.  
  
She was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge when Yusuke appeared. "Oh! Yusuke! You gave me a scare. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Keiko scolded leaning against the fridge.  
  
Yusuke looked at her and wondered how he could have ever left her. "Uhh.. Keiko. There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Author note - Hmmmmm. I wonder if that was a cliffy. Oh well! Hope you like that chapter!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Japanese Translation - Hateshinai - endless  
  
|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form | 


	18. PART 18

Chapter 18  
  
Author Note - Thanks so much!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - Hmmmm... Lets see, I don't own YYH, or some of the plots of FY, and er...  
  
"What is it?" Keiko asked, her hands slowly brushing through her hair.  
  
"Ummm... it's not easy for me to tell you." Yusuke mumbled looking down to the ground.  
  
"Well.. Then do you want to go outside and talk for a bit?" Keiko asked already walking toward the backyard door.  
  
He followed, going out to the cool night. The stars danced around playfully in the black night, shining like little diamonds. He sighed sitting on the porch.  
  
Keiko looked at the heavens and saw a full moon rising. "Look Yusuke, the moon."  
  
He looked up and nodded. "So, what do you need to talk about?" Keiko asked, sitting down too.  
  
"Well.. Keiko.. listen, I.. I .... still. still... love you." Yusuke finally stuttered.  
  
Keiko looked at Yusuke surprised at what she was hearing. "Wow! I had no idea! Yusuke.." Keiko said linking her arms together. But before she could finish, she felt his lips on hers and took her in a passionate kiss.  
  
Keiko surprised, opened her mouth to yell in protest, but took advantage of that. He stroked her tongue with his and Keiko couldn't help but follow along with it. Till realization hit her, she writhed free of his hold and bit on his bottom lip.  
  
"Yusuke! I may have loved you once, but now I don't. My heart belongs to Hiei." Keiko said, panting.  
  
"How did you and Hiei even come together?" he asked angrily. "I just don't understand."  
  
Keiko looked at him hard in the face and said coldly, "He was there for me when some people wasn't. He cared for me, he actually gave his love back in return!"  
  
And with that, Keiko left. Leaving Yusuke alone.  
  
*~* Hiei *~*  
  
After Keiko had left, he closed his eyes and his mind started to swirl. Images came forth, and Hiei became lost in the past.  
  
*~* Flash Back *~*  
  
I wonder were Sukura is? Hiei thought, lying on a branch. The sun was setting and he was worried about her. Normally he wouldn't but for the past few days she had acted distant towards him.  
  
He got up and went, jumping from tree to tree looking for her. Reaching a lake, he saw a blue oni there. Surrounding him were several other oni's. From guessing, King Yamma (Koenma's dad, I don't know if that's true, but I remembered that name. But if it's wrong, then please review saying and I'll correct it.) sending them.  
  
He walked down, curious of what they were doing.  
  
The red oni seemed to be in charge and when he saw Hiei, he cried, "Look! That is the criminal King Yamma wants to capture! Seize him!"  
  
"I'm no criminal! True, I may look like one, but eh. I'm not." Hiei said shrugging and laughing at them for thinking of him a criminal. He looked down at his attire and was wearing the usual black cloak and white scarf.  
  
"Seize him!" the red one yelled again. Hiei looked wildly around to see if anyone was in on this joke. Seeing nothing, he went to look at the oni's that were running toward him. Hiei quickly jumped up on the tree and leaped away, from branch to branch.  
  
Hiei finally found Sukura with some other demon and walked towards them suspiciously.  
  
"Hiei. Oh well! I guess I honestly didn't think those stupid oni's could capture you. No need. Shin, here can do that." (I just thought of a name. ^^)  
  
The demon came out of the shadows and had startling milky blue eyes. His hair was a dark sea green. Hiei looked at Sukura questionably.  
  
"What is this?" Hiei asked walking slowly near Sukura.  
  
"One word Hiei. Mating." Sukura said and walked over to Shin and kissed him playfully on the cheek.  
  
"Were just going to have to go different ways. I don't like criminals."  
  
"What? I'm no criminal!" Hiei yelled taking his kantana out, just in case.  
  
"Don't deny it."  
  
The demon charged forward unexpectedly, and tried hitting Hiei with a punch.  
  
Hiei leaped away in time and landed on a branch, looking down on them. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" And went down slicing the demon in half.  
  
Seeing the angry look in his crimson eyes, Sukura stepped back and smiled sweetly, but there was fear in her eyes.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to kill you myself." She said, taking her own kantana out and pointing it to his heart. Hiei glared coldly at her and left, trying to find the crime he was not guilty for.  
  
*~* Flash Back Ended *~*  
  
Hiei awoke with a start. It had been years since he last revisited that memory of deception from Sukura. As he thought this, more of the past haunted him. Might as well, Hiei thought, as he was being sucked down the tunnel of present to past.  
  
Hiei crept past the guards and went to King Yamma's office. In there, he went to a cabinet and found files on demons. Looking for his name, he saw his picture and a report. It told the story on how a young demon came in with a dead human body. Crying that she saw Hiei kill the young girl. And in Spirit World, it was absolutely forbidden in killing a human. He knew the punishment, death. Hiei quickly burned the files and left, nobody detecting a thing.  
  
Hiei found Sukura soon enough. She was alone by a river and her kantana in hand.  
  
"So! You lied about me killing a ningen! Didn't you!" Hiei roared his own kantana in hand.  
  
She smiled and hummed, "So, did you like my little present. I couldn't let that go!"  
  
"Why! Why in god's name did you do that? I thought you loved me?!"  
  
"Love! Love is such a .. Foreboding word. I don't love you Hiei!' she cried.  
  
Anger charged in him and Hiei went to Sukura holding her behind the back with the blade up to her neck. Her own kantana dropped and she whimpered in his rage.  
  
"I could kill you. I could." He said in a deathly whisper through her ear. And he kissed her roughly thinking of a new idea. He dragged her near the river and cut a small wound on her neck. Blood fell, dropping into the river. He then pushed her in it, her gasps and cries ringing in his mind.  
  
*~* Flash Back Ends *~*  
  
Hiei awoke with a start and saw Keiko looking at him worriedly. "Hiei! You're awake! What happened? You were yelling and moaning in your sleep." Keiko said, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, just a bad dream." Hiei said, gasping for much needed air.  
  
Keiko wrapped her arms around him as they sat on the couch. "I love you." Keiko whispered in his ear. Having no response, Keiko saw that he was asleep and whimpered a little. Keiko smiled sadly. "Whatever it is, you won't tell me, and I respect that. But I want to help you, like you helped me." And with that, Keiko hugged him tighter and laid her head on his chest, for that was the only comfort she could give for now.  
  
Author Note - Hope you like this chapter!!!!! I know it was short, but I had writer's block. Arrrrrrrr!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!! Give me IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! (I mean it!! ^^) Anyways, hope you like it and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne! 


	19. PART 19

Chapter 19  
  
Author Note - I know I haven't updated in sooo long. Sorry! I had writers block. Also, I got the Spirit Detective Saga Uncut Episodes, so I've been busy watching that! ^^ Anyway, THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND GREAT IDEAS!!!!! THEY HELPED ME A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
I know that last author note said I wasn't updating soon, well lucky you, I was able to get enough time in typing this chapter, though its short.  
  
Disclaimer - Hmmmm... I don't own YYH, er.. what else do I not own.... ^^  
  
Hiei listened to the birds singing, the clock ticking, the steady breathing of Keiko. He looked down and saw her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest, her eyes were closed and he saw a single tear trickle down her beautiful face.  
  
Hiei frowned slightly and wiped it away, hugging her tightly. Keiko opened her eyes slowly, seeing crimson ones looking down on her with. She got up, stretching her arms out a bit and yawning. "What time is it?"  
  
"Why were you crying?" Hiei asked, sitting up.  
  
Keiko put on a confused look and shook her head, "Was I? Probably just a bad dream. It's nothing." Keiko said, walking towards Yusuke's kitchen. His mother was out drinking with people at a bar and wouldn't be home for a couple of days. "And don't start reading my mind!" Keiko called out, getting breakfast ready, just as Hiei was reaching to untie his bandanna.  
  
Hiei pulled his hand down and smiled apologetically. He sighed and faintly smiled, Keiko had changed him in so many ways.  
  
Before he'd never kiss or let alone hug anybody. He'd hardly smile, only if he was in a good battle with a worthy opponent. Never would he have thought he'd utter the words "I love you" to Keiko. Yes, things sure have changed.  
  
Hiei smelled the aroma of frying bacon and eggs. He wandered into the kitchen, and saw Keiko in a pair of black shorts and a huge black t shirt. Her hair in a messy ponytail and was humming to herself.  
  
Hiei walked up to her, carefully, ready to pounce.  
  
"Don't even think about it. I know you're behind me. So just get the table ready for breakfast." Keiko's commanding voice called out.  
  
"Errr.. uhhhh.. Okay.." Hiei mumbled, his hands dropping and walking towards the cabnit.  
  
He heard Keiko laughing and turned around, her hand holding a frying pan. She tilted her head and her voice was teasingly and surprised, "The Hiei, will take orders from me! I think the world just stopped spinning."  
  
Hiei just shook his head, setting down cups and laughed.  
  
"I love it when you laugh. You should do it more often." Keiko said softly.  
  
"Believe me, I think you are the only one who has heard me. And now that you just said that, I won't be doing it anymore."  
  
Keiko pretended to pout and set down the pan, putting food on each of the plates. Than a brilliant idea erupted in her. "Lets see if I can get you to laugh Hiei." Keiko said slyly, walking towards Hiei slowly. Like a lion ready to catch it's prey.  
  
Hiei looked at her and stared. What in God's name was she talking about?  
  
He backed away just incase.  
  
Then she sprang. They each ran, going into the living room. Hiei fell on the floor, and Keiko followed suit. Her fingers tickling him on the neck and stomach.  
  
Hiei rolled around trying to hold back his laughter. Keiko, finding out that she was unsuccseful, moved her fingers down to his feet. This did it. He started laughing and hiccupping at the same time. Keiko laughed as well, as he tried to tickle her and tears streamed down her face from laughing too much.  
  
"Ahem.." a calm and amused voice came through the laughing. Keiko looked up and saw a slightly laughing Kurama in front of their tangled body.  
  
Keiko went red in the face and tried to pry herself from Hiei. More joined Kurama. Botan and Kuwabara were there and laughing. Hiei quickly untangled himself from Keiko and walked out. You could see a deep red on his cheeks and quickly walked out.  
  
"Errr.. uhhh...." Keiko mumbled. She got herself up and stood, staring at the ground.  
  
Botan and Kuwabara started laughing uncontrollably and collapsed on the floor, clutching their sides from pain. Kurama at least had the decency to try to hide his laughter and subdue from falling.  
  
Keiko angrily walked out, her face also flushing a deep red.  
  
As she went in, Keiko saw Yusuke sitting at the table with a confused expression. "Hey." Keiko said slowly. Yusuke looked up and faintly smiled.  
  
"Uhhh.. Hi."  
  
Keiko looked at him awkwardly and walked to the counter getting a glass of orange juice.  
  
She wondered where Hiei was and what happened if he had passed by here. She couldn't take the silence anymore and said, "Listen Yusuke, can we just forget about what happened last night?"  
  
Yusuke looked up at her and stared. He nodded slowly and started eating.  
  
Keiko sighed, and in came Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan. They seemed to stop laughing and got ready to eat the meal Keiko prepared for them.  
  
Keiko left and went out to find Hiei. He was in the backyard tree branch. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Hiei! Come down here or do you want me to tickle you again."  
  
Hiei immediately jumped down and faced her. Keiko laughed and they sat down together on the cool morning grass.  
  
"Hey guys!" Botan's voice yelled from inside. "Come in, we have news to tell you!"  
  
Puzzled, Keiko led the way, dragging a very disgruntled Hiei. "Come on!" Keiko kept persisting.  
  
When they entered, Kuwabara said, "Were in the Dark Tournament again. Koenma just appeared quickly and told us that."  
  
Keiko raised her eyebrows and said questioningly, "we?"  
  
"Well, yes. Since you're apart of the team." Botan said giggling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Were only going because it's gonna be fun kicking some demon ass!" Kuwabara yelled, punching his fist in the air.  
  
All three demons looked at Kuwabara menancingly.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot... hehehehehe" he said apologetically.  
  
They just stared at him and shook their heads, trying not to laugh. Well, besides Hiei anyway.  
  
The only one not laughing (besides Hiei of course) was Yusuke. He seemed much more quiet than usual and was sitting and eating silently.  
  
They wondered of this, but hardly could think of it for they had to pack their bags. The ship set sail tonight.  
  
Keiko and Hiei left the Urameshi's house and went to her own.  
  
While Hiei layied on the tree next to her bed room window, Keiko packed, putting in her suitcase clothes she would need.  
  
*~* Sukura *~*  
  
Yes. I may have lost Hiei from controlling him from the poison I gave him, I have, yet another that will be just as good. Another victim. Another to kill Keiko Ukimoro.  
  
Author Note - I know that was a short chapter, but eh... I'm trying to juggle three YYH fics. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL IDEAS, I'LL TRY TO USE ALL THAT'LL FIT IN WITH THE FLOW OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!! ^^ 


	20. PART 20

Chapter 20 (Yay!)  
  
Author Note - Hey! Hmmmmm.. when the Dark Tournament starts, it's going to be real hard making up the team names and every body. Oh well! Hope You like this chapter!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own and sadly I never will.  
  
While Keiko packed, Hiei sat in the tree next to her bedroom window. The sun was finally setting, the brilliant colors of red, orange, and oink mixing in the clear blue sky.  
  
Hiei slowly came in, easing into the jasmine filled room. Keiko was sitting on her desk, a piece of paper and pen in her hand. The paper blank and so were her eyes.  
  
Her hair was in her usual cute, high ponytail. She wore a black halter top with black shorts. He was in his usual black cloak and white scarf.  
  
Hiei raised his eyebrows and walked toward her slowly and silently.  
  
Keiko's sensitive ear's heard quickly the faint steps of Hiei and she turned around facing him.  
  
Crimson eyes bore into midnight blue. They stared, till Hiei finally spoke, "What are you doing?"  
  
Keiko sighed and leaned against her chair, dropping the pen and rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I'm deciding either to write a letter to my parents saying I won't be home for awhile." Then she added bitterly, "Not that they would care."  
  
Hiei went to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I'm not that much of an expert on having parents or anything, but you should at least let them know your safe."  
  
Keiko half smiled and picked up the pen. Writing only for a few moments. The only sounds were the scratching of the pen on paper, and the chirping of the crickets. The sun had settled fast and they had to go meet Kurama in an hour to catch the boat.  
  
Keiko looked at the letter and pulled away from his arms and walked down to the kitchen, hanging it on the refrigerator with a magnet.  
  
She looked sadly at a picture magnet of her and her parents. They were at the beach, smiling. Arms wrapped around each other, this shot was taken only an year ago.  
  
Keiko smiled wistfully and wondered how her once loving parents, used to care for her.  
  
I can't think of this now! And with that Keiko ran up the stairs, colliding with Hiei who was carrying her suitcase.  
  
"Watch where your going!" he snapped. Luckily when there heads hit each other, her forehead barely missed his jagan.  
  
She glared at him and in an irritated voice, "What were you going downstairs for anyway!?"  
  
Hiei regained his balance and continued walking down the stairs. "If you haven't noticed, we have to be in Spirit World in about twenty minutes."  
  
Keiko opened her eyes wide, and complained, "But it takes at least ten minutes to get there and e have to find the port."  
  
"I know!" he said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Then come on!" Keiko cried laughing, and grabbed his free hand and ran out the door."  
  
*~* As Keiko and Hiei Leave, right after, her parents come home*~*  
  
Mrs. Ukimura wearily walked to the kitchen, her mind filled with worry for her seventeen daughter. She had always been so good. What made her change all of a sudden?  
  
She undid her bun, and ran her fingers through her brown hair. The sweet scent of strawberries intoxicated her mind. I found another gray hair.  
  
Walking to the refrigerator to prepare dinner, she caught sight of a white piece of paper.  
  
Mom, Dad,  
  
I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'm not sure. Can't tell you were I'm going. Try not to worry too much, (if you even will).  
  
Keiko  
  
Tears formed in her black eyes at the cold note her daughter wrote. She couldn't believe how unreasonable she became.  
  
Her husband came in and saw the letter in her hands. Without a word, he walked away. She could hear the sounds of his footsteps climbing the stairs. She heard a room door being locked and then more steps that entered another room. Shuffling could be heard and then more steps came back down to the living room. And more shuffling.  
  
He came in, carrying pictures and anything that was of Keiko's besides the things in her room were in his arm. Also was a small key. "We have no daughter." Mr. Ukimura said curtly.  
  
"Husband? What are you talking about?"  
  
"No daughter of mine will be this disgraceful. We tried helping Keiko, but she won't let us. As far as I'm concerned, we will not be waiting around for her once she realized how disgraceful she's being."  
  
She stared at him disbelieving. "But.. Keiko-----"  
  
"Is no daughter of mind." He interrupted, throwing the things in the trash. "I'll burn the rest of her things tomorrow that are in her room. Now get me some tea." He said commanding his wife. He then sat down on the kitchen table and stared at the letter.  
  
Reaching for it, he ripped it into shreds, letting the wind from the open window blow it away. The swirls of the paper danced in the air for a moment then was carried off. Away from the house.  
  
Mrs. Ukimura bent her head, obediently following his instructions and prepared his tea. She lowered her head, trying not to show the tears of defeat. The tears of Keiko.  
  
*~* Keiko and the gang*~*  
  
"Sorry were late!" Keiko cried, breathing quickly. Allowing the fresh air of Spirit World sweep into her lungs.  
  
Botan laughed and walked toward Keiko.  
  
She saw Yukina next to her and smiled. She hadn't seen the teal haired girl in a very long time. She wore the usual green kimono and bowed her head greeting her.  
  
Keiko smiled and bowed as well. Hiei next to her shifted uncomfortably. Now why was he acting so weird around Yukina.  
  
They looked so alike, and then yet at the same time so different. Both their eyes were the same burning crimson. And both were the same short height. Keiko gasped. She knew they had to be siblings.  
  
Hiei panicked at seeing Keiko's blue eyes wide. He forgotten that she never knew they were twins and he quickly went into her mind. "Don't you dare breath a word about this to Yukina. I'll explain later. Just please don't."  
  
Keiko looked at him for a long time and nodded slowly. He relaxed and walked away to Kurama.  
  
Keiko stared at him then saw Botan giving quick looks at both Hiei and her. She smiled when she saw Keiko give a smile and jokingly said, "Maybe I should wear a kimono too."  
  
Botan laughed and looked at her own normal pink kimono with it's long sleeves.  
  
"Maybe you should." She said laughing. Keiko was wearing black shorts and a black halter top. Her was pulled in a long ponytail.  
  
"Come on, I have some extra's." Botan encouraged.  
  
Keiko shook her head and started protesting, "I was just joking. Being the only female with out a kimono."  
  
"Oh come on!" Botan said laughing again and pulling her near the trees and bushes.  
  
They were all waiting for the boat to take them to the island.  
  
Keiko followed, surprised at how strong a grip Botan had. Yukina followed, her sweet chime bell laugh ringing throughout every where.  
  
Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks of amusement and shook their heads. Yusuke just stood there, leaning on a tree. Nobody noticed this faint hazy gleam in his brown eyes.  
  
Kuwabara started sneaking behind the bushes at hearing Keiko's squeals and laughter.  
  
Hiei quickly ran to him hitting him on the head. "You pervert."  
  
"OWWWW! That hurt!" and then muttered "shorty."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Kurama chuckled. He was surprised at Hiei. he was in such good moods lately and seemed so much happier. Now that Keiko is in his life. He felt very happy for his best friend.  
  
Botan and Yukina came out laughing hysterically and walked towards the boys. "Here is Keiko!" Botan introduced, waving her arms toward the direction of Keiko.  
  
(For those who know a lot about kimono's, sorry if I got some details wrong. I don't really know much about these. Sorry ^.^)  
  
Keiko walked out in a dark blue kimono made out of silk. The sleeves were long and touched the ground. The waist was wrapped around a blue scarf that showed her slender waist and hips. The kimono on the sides were decorated with tiny flowers.  
  
Her hair was pulled in an elegant bun and a water lily arrangement was set to finish the hair do.  
  
Around her neck was a small pendant made out of glass.  
  
Keiko smiled and said, "How the hell am I supposed to fight in this now?"  
  
They all laughed and Hiei walked towards her holding her hand.  
  
Suddenly a harsh voice filled the forest. "Board the ship now!!!"  
  
They quickly scrambled up and walked onto the ship.  
  
Hiei smirked and whispered in Keiko's ear, "Now we fight."  
  
Keiko looked up confusedly and saw ugly demons circling them. "You protect Botan and Yukina!" Kurama cried to Keiko pulling out his Rose Whip.  
  
Luckily the kimono was made out of silk and easy to move on. Though it was pretty hot in it, she could live.  
  
Keiko summoned her sword and slashed at any demons coming to Botan, Yukina, or herself.  
  
Demons snarled, jumping around and trying to kill.  
  
Finally the last were dead and Keiko looked around. The captain was an old man that was muttering to himself, "Yes I remember these filthy humans at the last tournament. Though the three girls are new."  
  
She saw Hiei pulling in his kantana and walking toward her.  
  
"Well, we beat them. Next stop, the Dark Tournament."  
  
Author Note - Hope you like this chapter!!!!!! I don't know what possessed me in making Keiko wear a kimono. But oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. PART 21

Chapter 21  
  
Author Note - HI! I am sooooooooo thankful for all the reviews you guys gave me! ^.^ Arigato! Hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own, and sadly I never will.................. *sigh*  
  
Thanks for all the people who told me the scarf was actually an obi! I knew that cause I read all these things on kimono's, but then stupid me forgot! Oh well! Thanks again!  
  
The team left the boat, and the cool might air brushed against their faces as they made their way to the hotel.  
  
Keiko stared at the beautiful place they would be staying at. Her eyes widen at the sight of men and woman dressed in their bests, drinking wine.  
  
"Pretty uh extravagant. Right?" Kurama whispered in her ear. Keiko laughed a little and smiled.  
  
"Very" she whispered back.  
  
A butler led the way to their rooms. The girl's room were across the hall from the boys. The hall lights glimmered with light and sparkled. The walls were painted white with tiny flower buds embodied on it.  
  
Keiko opened her room with Botan and Yukina and gasped aloud. The room was twice the size of her house and had three king sized beds. There was a huge window and another door that led to the bathroom.  
  
"Wow! Guess they go all out. Huh?" Keiko said, crossing her arms and leaning against the blue walls of the room.  
  
The other girls laughed and walked towards the boy's room.  
  
Keiko followed and went to Hiei and they both sat on the couch. "Hiei. about that thing you wanted to talk about later. Well it's later." She whispered.  
  
Hiei shifted in his seat and squirmed uncomfortably. He took a glance at Yukina who was talking with that big oaf Kuwabara.  
  
Yukina looked interested at what he was talking about and laughed. Anger pulsed through him and he resisted in tempting to grab his kantana and cut Kuwabara's head off.  
  
Hiei walked up and left, having Keiko follow close behind him.  
  
"Hiei! Tell me why you won't allow Yukina to know she has a brother."  
  
"I don't want her to be ashamed." He said quietly.  
  
"Why would she be ashamed."  
  
"Because of what I've done in the past. I don't think she'll like having a brother who is a criminal." Hiei said bitterly.  
  
"So your saying I should be ashamed of loving you too?" Keiko asked, her eyes hardening and her arms crossed.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and turned around facing her with wide crimson eyes.  
  
"You have to tell her. She has a right to know. The more you hold back, the more it'll be more hard and more hurtful towards her."  
  
Hiei continued to look at her and then walked away slowly.  
  
He heard Keiko sigh and follow suit, his heart hammering with guilt.  
  
* In the Morning*  
  
"BOTAN!" the boys herd Keiko's yell and woke up immediately, running to the girls room.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama quickly asked, walking into the room and seeing all the girls laughing on their beds.  
  
"ACK! What are you doing here?" Botan shrieked in between laughs.  
  
"Errrrr.. actually it isn't as funny as it may seem. But they both want me to wear another kimono to the match." Keiko said straightening up.  
  
"And I thought it would be funny trying to see her move in the kimono while she tries to fight." Botan said continuing to laugh.  
  
"So it would be funny if I lost the match?"  
  
Botan just laughed and so did Yukina. Kuwabara looked at them weirdly while Kurama stifled a laugh. And Hiei and Yusuke looked far from amused.  
  
"We better hurry up and get ready." Yusuke said curtly leaving.  
  
Keiko tilted her head and wondered why he was acting so distant. He had been like that since "That Night."  
  
Keiko got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to change. "I'll wear it tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Alright." Botan said leaping out and smiling.  
  
They burst into laughers again.  
  
*At the Stadium*  
  
"Wow!! Look at this turn out guys! I am so ready for blood baths and deaths!" Koto's booming voice filled the arena.  
  
"The Urameshi team and Team Rizu are ready to fight!" she announced. "And on the Urameshi team that won last years tournament, we have - Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and... a new comer? A beautiful demon with black hair and blue eyes! Who could she possibly be?"  
  
The audience turned to where Koto pointed and stared wide eye.  
  
Keiko laughed at Koto's statement and told Yukina, "Me! Beautiful?!"  
  
Yukina and Botan joined in laughing and, Keiko looked down at what she wore.  
  
She had on a white tank top, that showed off her flat stomach. With that, she had on a long black skirt. It was made out of a material that allowed her to move freely, it had slits that came up to her thighs on both right and left sides. The color was black, but it was slightly transparent. Where her waist was, it was completely black. But then the color slowly became transparent, which showed off her long, thin legs. She had on pointed boots and pulled her hair up with chopsticks. A jasmine flower decorated her hair.  
  
Keiko smiled and looked at the other team mates apparel.  
  
Kuwabara wore his usual blue suit. Kurama wore a white suit, with red roses and green vines imprinted on it. Hiei of course had on his black cloak and white scarf. And Yusuke had a white t - shirt with blue jeans on.  
  
Botan had on a light blue kimono today and Yukina with her green.  
  
"Ladies ad Gentlemen! Will the team leaders meet at the front of the arena!" Koto announced. She was the announcer for the Dark Tournament.  
  
Yusuke and a demon with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up forward.  
  
They talked for a few moments and Koto yelled, "They have reached an agreement. It will be a one on one fight. The one with four wins will advance!"  
  
The crowd cheered and booed Yusuke, chanting "KILL YUSUKE!" over and over again.  
  
Kuwabara stood up and walked to the arena, as a green hair demon came up. "Get ready to die." The demon whispered. And electricity cackled around him. "My name is Kei. And I have the ability to use the light and electricity at my will."  
  
Kuwabara smirked. "SPIRIT SWORD!!" he yelled, summoning the orange sword.  
  
Kei put up both his right and left hand and lightning out of no where crackled. The lightening hit dead target at Kuwabara who tried to block it with his sword. Kuwabara's yells of pain and anguish were heard throughout the whole stadium.  
  
"KUWABARA!!!!" Yusuke yelled, trying to run to his side.  
  
"NO! Yusuke you can't interfere!" Botan yelled grabbing him. "Do you want to be disqualified?"  
  
His body was on the ground and he writhed in pain. Twitching and sending black smoke up.  
  
"Kuwa-bara.." Keiko whispered leaning against Hiei's shoulder.  
  
Keiko heard Yukina's cry and saw her wide eyed and looking terrified.  
  
"ONE. ... TWO.... THREE.. FOUR.... FIVE..... SIX.... SEVEN...EIGHT.....NINE... AND TEN!!!!!!!!! KEI IS THE WINNER!!!!!!!" Koto yelled through the microphone.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama ran to him and carried him off of the arena. "I'll go next." Kurama quietly said.  
  
"Excellent." A demon girl walked up.  
  
Her light purple hair shone brightly and she had dark mauve eyes. She wore a strapless dark pink dress and walked up.  
  
Kurama stared at her and slowly made his way.  
  
"My name is Takeko. Get ready to be beaten by a girl." She slowly said, her mouth curving into a smile.  
  
Kurama reached into his red hair and pulled his rose whip out. Staring at her with cold green eyes.  
  
Takeko got ready for a stance and did a chant. The words vibrated around everything. Purple spirit energy formed around her body and water out of no where came forward.  
  
"You see. I can control water. But the water has power. I put in my spirit energy in it by my incantation. So the water, has power in which it can harm the victim, in many ways. Kind of like bullets hitting your body." She explained smiling. And went on with her chanting.  
  
The ocean of water washed over Kurama's body. He tried to block it with his own spirit energy. But it was too much.  
  
Pain seared through his body and it felt like no pain ever. Blood began to mingle with the water. Kurama tried to devise a plan.  
  
Takeko laughed and summoned back the water. "It hurts. Right?" she taunted.  
  
Kurama regained his balance and ran to her. She stepped back a bit at what he was doing. She laughed at his pathetic attempt to run. Surprised at how quick he was, Takeko couldn't see what he was doing.  
  
Kurama reached her out of no where and cut Takeko's face with his Rose Whip. A small cut appeared at her face.  
  
"What was that?" she asked disbelievingly. And then laughed and began her chant again. "Prepare to say 'Goodbye' Yoko Kurama."  
  
The first incantation Takeko yelled, but then she stopped. Her eyes wide and she toppled over.  
  
"The death plant!" she cried in agony.  
  
"Yes." He said calmly, trying to not fall over. "You're attack injured my body, but not my spirit energy. I used the last of my physical strength to run over to you. The death plant seed thrives on my own spirit energy. I placed the seed on the tip of the thorn on my Rose Whip that cut you. When the sharp thorn pierced your skin, the Death Plant was sowed into your body."  
  
Takeko looked at him for the final time and fell over. Plants sprouted around her face and then slowly moved down to cover the rest of her fallen body.  
  
Kurama turned around and tried walking away, but failed and fell.  
  
"And the winner by death, KURAMA!" Koto yelled over the boos of the demons.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko ran toward him and carried him next to Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei walked up and stared coldly at the next fighter.  
  
"Let the match begin! Hiei verses Zita!!!!!!!"  
  
A demon came up and smiled. His white blue hair gleamed with the sun light. And his gray eyes glittered excitement.  
  
Hiei took his cloak off and pulled his kantana.  
  
"I'm going to have fun with you." Zita cackled in his throaty voice. Like a snake.  
Zita reached in his coat and pulled out snakes that hissed. They curled around his arms.  
  
"I have the ability to control minds. I prefer snakes. And as you see, they are very deadly, and even more powerful when I transfer my spirit energy to them."  
  
Two of the six, slithered away from his arms and started growing immensely big. Their bodies became about six feet high and their tongues slithered in and out. Their teeth dripped purple poison, ready to strike.  
  
Hiei put his kantana out and instead pulled off his bandana.  
  
"If your going to use your Black Dragon technique, think again. I'm not like those fools who will allow you to have the time to summon the dragon!" his low and dangerous voice continued.  
  
Hiei looked at him and smiled, "this will be a very easy victory, for you are a fool."  
  
Zita looked him in the eyes, and more of the snakes grew.  
  
They slowly advanced toward Hiei. His jagan burned red and glowed.  
  
The snakes were about to descend and strike their victim with their large poisonous teeth.  
  
"What is Hiei doing? He's just standing there." Koto yelled.  
  
Until they stopped. Their green, yellow eyes glazed and then glowed red. They turned around and slithered toward Zita instead.  
  
"What are YOU DOING???!!!!!!!" h e cried raising his arms and trying to fiend them off.  
  
"You've forgotten what my jagan can do." Hiei said quietly, walking away. "It can control, and with my energy, can even control over your snakes. I am that powerful."  
  
The last thing you could hear were the anguish cries of help and pain were Zita's. The snake's had eaten him, feasting on their master.  
  
Hiei walked out of the arena and heard Koto's voice once again claim Hiei's victory by death.  
  
Keiko smiled at Hiei as he pulled his cloak on and she walked forward. "Now it's my turn."  
  
"The mysterious new comer is approaching the arena! And on the other side, Saran is approaching too!"  
  
The demon called Saran walked up and smiled at Keiko. "Why hello. Aren't you pretty. It's going to be a shame having to kill such a beautiful face."  
  
Keiko raised one eyebrow and smirked. "What a charmer."  
  
Saran had black hair mixed in with a dark blue. His eyes gleamed black. Keiko had to admit he was cute, but cute or not, he was an enemy and her enemies had to go.  
  
"PREPARE YOURSELF!" Keiko shouted, ready to fight.  
  
Author Note - Okay, I know it was a bad chapter, but I have a really bad writer's block. I know it's not much of a cliffy, but oh well. *shrugs* HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLAESE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. PART 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
Author Note - HI! *Bows* Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER - Sadly I will never own....... *sigh*  
  
Keiko looked in her opponents eyes and smiled. This would be her first fight that didn't include Sukura. She was excited.  
  
Keiko slowly summoned her trusty sword and stood ready to protect herself. She tried studying his move, but all Saran did was stand their smirking.  
  
"Uh.. excuse me... Do you think that you could start fighting?" Koto asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"But of course." Saran said in a sly voice.  
  
And with that, he flew up in the air, sprouting black wings. His black cloak flew open and she saw that their were bombs and grenades covering his chest.  
  
"You see! This team, focuses on ordinary things and transfers their spirit energy in them. Like for Takeko for instance. She used her energy to make water more powerful. I, transfer my spirit energy to the bombs."  
  
Keiko smiled again, and said, "Well, then lets have fun."  
  
Saran pulled a couple of grenades in his hands and threw them down to the audience."  
  
One color was blue and another red. In midair, fire spurted from the red grenade and water spurted from the blue. They fell to the audience and the cries and pains of the demons could be heard.  
  
Saran smiled and cried out, "That was just a preview! My bombs can let out any element."  
  
Keiko stared at him and pointed her sword up to him and let out her spirit energy.  
  
Saran easily ducked it and laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
Saran threw more bombs. One was green and one was white.  
  
Vines grew and wrapped Keiko into a tight squeeze. And wind brushed against her, carrying her up in the air.  
  
She tried struggling but the vines held on her too tightly, they squeezed her and cut off her circulation and respitory system. Keiko was carried up, higher and higher up to were Saran was.  
  
"WOW PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! THE NEW COMER IS STRUGGLING AGAINST SARAN'S AMAZING VINES!!!!!! HOW IS SHE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS?!!?" Koto yelled.  
  
Keiko looked up in the sky and saw shadows in the sky.  
  
She tried clearing her mind and to calm down.  
  
And with that, she vanished!  
  
The vines that held Keiko fell to the ground. Saran's eyes widen and yelled, "What just happened?!"  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? THE TRAPPED PRISONER JUST VANISHED?" Koto boomed, looking around.  
  
"I'm right HERE!!!!" Keiko yelled.  
  
Saran looked up and saw Keiko. Her hair was let loose and the wind blew it away. Her clothes followed the winds current and the shadow covered most of her body.  
  
"As you can see. I am a creature of the night, and I can control it." Keiko said slowly.  
  
Her hands moved up and the shadows seemed to come alive. "You should feel very honored. No living things but animals were the victims of my most powerful attack. You will be the first."  
  
Keiko's skin began to glow, and the designs that were once there, came again and black thin designs showed again. Her eyes became like a cat. And her hair grew longer. Her fangs grew longer and sharper. Keiko had become her demon form.  
  
"Prison of No Escape!" she yelled.  
  
The shadows ran toward Saran and enveloped him into darkness. Nothing could be seen but black. Nothing could be heard but the cries of his anguish pains.  
  
Keiko limped and fell from the sky, her appearance staying the same.  
  
She fell to the arena unconscious. The dark started to disappear and Saran's cries slowly went away.  
  
"What was that?!!! It seems that Saran has been transported somewhere or something and the new fighter is unconscious." Koto told the crowd.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"What?" Koto asked, looking for the voice.  
  
"He's dead." The voice repeated. It had come from Hiei. "I've seen it before. But only on animals. Believe me, he's dead."  
  
"Errrr.. alright." Koto said, turning toward Keiko's fallen body.  
  
She had begun to wake up and opened her eyes.  
  
"My spirit energy, it's returning."  
  
Keiko got up and started walking away hearing Koto announce, "By death, AGAIN, the new demon is the winner! The Urameshi team is the winner!"  
  
More boos and Keiko turned to Koto, "Instead of calling me a new comer, fighter, or demon, my names Keiko. It's really annoying how you keep saying that."  
  
Koto laughed embarrassingly and said, "Uhhhhhh... Right."  
  
Keiko sighed and walked off, limping a little still very weak and went to Hiei's side.  
  
"Awwwwww man, now I won't be able to fight." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
Keiko laughed, glad that this sounded more like him.  
  
"Lets go back to the hotel now." Kurama said quietly, helping carry Keiko.  
  
"Yes, lets." Keiko said quietly fainting in Hiei's arms.  
  
"Come on!" Botan yelled, leading the way.  
  
Hiei put Keiko's arms around his shoulders and started walking.  
  
The crowd continued to jeer and yell at the walking Urameshi team.  
  
*Later*  
  
Keiko felt all hot and sticky. Her clothes clung to her body and she felt sweaty.  
  
Her mind was a whirl of turmoil and emotions. She felt light headed and dizzy. So many feelings at once. What was happening to her?  
  
"Keiko? Keiko? Wake up, wake up."  
  
Keiko opened one midnight blue eye and saw Hiei staring at her, worriness enveloping his crimson eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Keiko asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"You were moaning and writhing in pain. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I ...... I .... had a premonition." Keiko whispered, putting her hands on her forehead.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"I'm not that sure, but . but I don't how, I don't when, but someone is going to betray us somehow. I just couldn't get a clear picture." Keiko mumbled.  
  
Hiei looked at her grimly, trying to sense what else. He knew that she was holding something back and he felt hurt that she couldn't confide in him.  
  
He left without a word and decided to take a walk.  
  
Keiko let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't bare another minute looking at Hiei without overwhelming with guilt.  
  
She was afraid of telling Hiei this, but she saw what the person was doing. Her premonition didn't identify who it was but showed what it was trying to do. He or she was trying to kill her.  
  
Keiko let out a sigh and leaned against the couch. She knew her number one suspect should have been Sukura, but... it just didn't seem like it.  
  
Author Note - I know that was a really short chapter, but forgive me, I had writer's block. Sorry! Well, hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. PART 23

CHAPTER 23  
  
Author Note - YAY!!!!!! I got 200 reviews!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the greatest!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - You must be crazy if you think I own Yu Yu Hakusho .......  
  
* This chapter may seem a bit confusing and the next one might be too. But please bare with it, it'll all make sense later.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Keiko heard the light taps against the window and opened her eyes slowly. She saw both Yukina and Botan were out of bed.  
  
She yawned, and got out of bed, brushing her teeth and taking a hot shower. Tomorrow would be their next match so she had the day for herself.  
  
Keiko decided to go meet Hiei and changed quickly in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. Her wet hair was tied in a bun and she was out the door in five minutes.  
  
She opened the boy's door quickly and stepped in, seeing if Hiei was in there.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
But instead of finding Hiei, she saw Botan and Yusuke in each other's arms and kissing!  
  
Keiko was stunned and cried, "Oh my GOD! I'm so sorry, I was just.. wondering if Hiei. was in here!" Red crept up Keiko's cheeks and she started walking away. "Again, I'm sorry."  
  
As soon as they heard Keiko speak, they immediately broke away and flushed like Keiko.  
  
A few seconds passed and then, "Keiko? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Botan asked confused.  
  
"What?" Keiko asked, looking confused as Yusuke and Botan. "Uhhhh.. I think I should be the one asking why you're here."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, why are you here Botan?"  
  
"Either you're both playing a really weird game, or you're just being plan stupid. Which is it?" Keiko asked, beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Neither. What kind of weird game would we be playing? And why would we be acting stupid? Yusuke does that plenty for the whole team." Botan said laughing.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay, you're just freaking me out right now." Keiko said, walking out of the room. What's going on here? Keiko thought, walking away.  
  
* Hiei *  
  
Hiei was sitting on a tree branch, sleeping. He heard a loud voice near him and lazily opened his eyes.  
  
He had been practically up all night, thinking of what Keiko was keeping from him.  
  
He then heard Yukina's gentle voice ringing through the air.  
  
"Kazuma. Come on, let's walk through here."  
  
Hiei bolted right up and looked around from where the voice was coming from.  
  
Then he heard the loud oaf Kuwabara speak, "Yukina. Shouldn't we be going back to the hotel? It's getting a bit foggy."  
  
"No, lets just walk a bit further. I want to see something." Yukina persisted.  
  
Hiei crouched lower, trying to make sure he was out of sight. No way in hell was he going to leave the ugly human with his sister.  
  
And at that moment, both Yukina and Kuwabara came to the tree Hiei was hidden in.  
  
Yukina had her normal apparel on, her green kimono. Kuwabara wore his normal blue suit as well.  
  
Hiei crouched even lower and listened intently, ready to spring if Kuwabara touched her.  
  
"Kazuma. Instead of wanting to see something, I wanted to-", Yukina's voice was cut off and she gently placed her arms around his shoulders and placed her lips on his.  
  
Hiei had no idea what to do. Instead of Kuwabara kissing her, Yukina had kissed him! Hiei was speechless and had lost all movement. What the hell was going on here. He had always thought that Yukina just bared Kuwabara out of her own kindness.  
  
He thought she only like him as a friend. But now!  
  
Before Hiei could react in time, both had already gone, and left unknowingly an enraged fire demon.  
  
* Hotel *  
  
Keiko was sitting in her room, and Yukina came in.  
  
"Yukina!" Keiko cried, "Where have you been?"  
  
Yukina suddenly had a dazed expression and didn't speak for a few seconds till, "I don't know. I mean ... I don't remember."  
  
"What?" Keiko asked bewildered. Was the whole world being crazy?  
  
"All I remember is Kazuma walking me up here, and coming in just now."  
  
"Uhhh... okay." Keiko stuttered, walking out of the room slowly.  
  
As Keiko closed the door behind her, she encountered a raging Hiei.  
  
"Hiei! Where have you been? And. why do you look like your going to kill someone?"  
  
"I am going to kill someone." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Keiko raised her eyebrow and stared at him, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Where's Kuwabara?" he asked, barely breathing.  
  
"Okay. Maybe we should talk about this." Keiko said slowly, blocking the hallway.  
  
"Move out of the way Keiko." He said in a deadly whisper.  
  
But before she could say anything, Kurama came out.  
  
"Kurama. Help me." Keiko pleaded, putting her arm around Hiei.  
  
Seeing the angry look on Hiei, Kurama nodded and said, "Come on Hiei. Lets go back to our room. Maybe there we can talk about it?"  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama and Keiko. Minutes passed, till Hiei uncrossed his arms and nodded.  
  
They went into the boy's room and found Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara sitting on the couch, eating snacks.  
  
"Hey guys!" Botan said cheerfully. "Uh. mind telling us why Hiei looks like he's going to kill?"  
  
Keiko laughed and said, "I think we all would like to know. Hiei?"  
  
"Hn" was all he said.  
  
"I haven't heard that answer in so long." Keiko joked. "Now can you please tell us why you were trying to kill Kuwabara?"  
  
Hiei looked at Keiko for the longest time and said nothing.  
  
Frustrated, Keiko finally tried looking into his mind, and before he could block her. She had seen the whole thing.  
  
Keiko snorted back a laugh, under the death glare Hiei gave her and she whispered to Kurama, "Could you go get Yukina?"  
  
Kurama nodded and walked slowly out.  
  
"What was all that about?" Yusuke asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"You'll soon find out." Keiko said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Finally Kurama and Yukina walked in, and shut the door behind them.  
  
Keiko was about to say something, till they heard Kurama speak.  
  
"Yukina. I think it's time that you know. Hiei, is your brother. He's the one you've been searching for."  
  
Author Note - I know that was confusing, but it'll all be explained later. Unless you have an idea of what's going on. Well, hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. PART 24

CHAPTER 24  
  
Author Note - Gomen!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry for not updating as I normally would do. ^.^: *sweat drop* It's just that I've been sooooo busy now that school is starting soon, and I hardly have no time. ^.^: *sweat drop again* and once again, this darn writer's block won't go away!!!!! *sob* Lol! Anyways, Arigatou for waiting patiently!!! Hope you like this chapter and will REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own, and yet I still wish...  
  
Silence hung in the air and no one dared to speak a word, let alone move.  
  
The words Kurama spoke were still ringing in both Yukina's and Hiei's ears. Till they heard a low growl from Hiei.  
  
"You dam kitsune! I'll make sure you're death will be very painful."  
  
Keiko tried stifling a laugh at the look of both Yukina's and Kurama's face.  
  
Kurama blinked twice and then turned his now confused green eyes toward Keiko.  
  
"Why does he look like he's ready to kill?" he asked, gesturing toward Hiei.  
  
"I'll tell you. I'll tell you after I kill you!" Hiei cried and unsheathed his kantana.  
  
"Hiei! Stop it!" Keiko cried, her eyes suddenly starting to grow wide with fear. He was really going to kill Kurama!  
  
"Please! DON'T!" Yukina yelled, putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
Hiei glared at her and then shifted his focus back on Kurama. His crimson eyes glinted against the bright light of the sun.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me?" Yukina asked, not taking her eyes of her older brother.  
  
Hiei was about to say something, till they heard a loud laugh from Botan.  
  
Speaking in between fake giggles, Botan said, "Oh Yukina! You're so gullible! Kurama was just having some fun and was just joking around!" She reached for Yukina and started laughing some more, "A- hehhehhehheh.. He was only just joking. You know a kitsune might want to joke around sometime. But then again, his joke got a little out of hand."  
  
And then she went to Kurama and elbowed him in the ribs, "Didn't it Kurama?" she said in a clenched voice.  
  
"What joke did I say?" Kurama asked, clutching his ribs that were in pain.  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow and looked quickly at Yukina. "You know, the joke about Hiei being Yukina's brother."  
  
Realization dawned on Kurama and he started laughing in a fake way. "Of course. That joke. What was I thinking? I guess now I know that I'll never make it in comedy."  
  
Botan looked relived, but then Yukina said quietly, "Botan. I know the truth now. Please. No more lies."  
  
*Hiei and everyone besides Yukina sweat drops*  
  
Keiko smiled and nodded, "I guess we shouldn't hide the truth anymore."  
  
Hiei continued to glare at Kurama, then he put back his kantana and climbed out the window, jumping from tree to tree. A black blur moving into the horizon.  
  
Soon he was just a black dot faraway.  
  
Keiko continued to smile and looked at Yukina, "Don't worry, he'll calm down eventually." 'I hope anyway' Keiko added to herself.  
  
Yukina nodded and sat slowly down on the couch.  
  
Keiko looked at her and asked, "What's the matter Yukina?"  
  
She nodded and spoke quietly, "It's just that. it's just that, all this time, I've been searching for him and he was right here. Always with us. And yet, he didn't tell me. Is he ashamed about having me for a sister? Does he not want me to be his family?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head and smiled, "You got it all wrong Yukina. It's not you that he's ashamed of. It's him that's he's ashamed of."  
  
Yusuke shook his head and remembered back to the time Yukina returned back to her home in the world of ice.  
  
* They had just rescued Yukina from the evil hands of Tarukane. When they returned Yukina to the ice world, Hiei and Yusuke with Kuwabara watched her off.  
  
The snow and wind blew harshly against their faces, and yet it didn't affect Hiei. They saw her walk away, Kuwabara in front, asking for her to stay.  
  
Hiei saw her figure grow smaller and smaller, her shadow trailing behind her.  
  
"There goes your last chance, Hiei." Yusuke said, watching as well. "You really gonna let her just walk off like this without her knowing the truth?"  
  
"It's not important. She and I have different mother's. Were only half-siblings. There's really no point in telling her.  
  
Yusuke turned and looked at him, "Yeah but weren't you looking for her?"  
  
"I am a rogue and a convicted criminal. Even you had to come and capture me. Do you think she'd be happy to know that her long-lost brother is a felon?"  
  
Yusuke continued to look at Hiei, as he spoke in a bitter voice, "It's best to watch her from a distance."  
  
Eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh. His white bandanna glowed red and an out line of an eye appeared and then faded away.  
  
"So is that why you got that fake eye put in? To see her?" Yusuke asked, still staring.  
  
Hiei turned around and walked away, "Nonsense." *  
  
"Believe me." Yusuke said again grinning a little.  
  
Yukina nodded and smiled a little, "I don't know why though."  
  
Keiko sat down next to Yukina and said slowly, "He'll tell you when he's ready."  
  
Keiko looked out the window and smiled to herself. 'Did you hear that Hiei? She isn't ashamed of you.' Keiko communicated to Hiei.  
  
He was perched on a tree near the hotel and was seething under anger. When he heard Keiko speak in his mind, he wondered. He wondered if he should have told Yukina before. 'Nonsense' he said quickly.  
  
Author Note - Gomen! I'm sorry that this chapter is short. And again, gomen that this was not one of my best works. I had writers block and something possessed me again in writing this. ^.^ Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Also, what I typed above about when Yusuke thinks back to the time they see Yukina leave. I wrote what Yusuke and Hiei really said in the tv show. Just to point that out! ^.~  
  
Ja for now!!!! 


	25. PART 25

CHAPTER 25  
  
Author note - HI!!! Arigatou for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* j-animerose - I'm not really sure how they can be twins if they have different mothers. From what I've read, Hiei and Yukina do have the same mothers. Because Koorime are only females and in their world, (the ice place) males are forbidden or something like that. And Hina's (their mother) friend Yui, must drop Hiei from their world that is above in the sky. She does, this and tells him that he must live and come back and kill them. And as you know, Hiei of course survives. ^.~ Well, I may be wrong, but that's what I read from a website. And the writer had all of the episodes, (which I'm assuming is the Japanese version.) The one that I quoted from is from the English version. The one on T.V. that shows on Toonami. But instead of watching that, I got the uncut episodes and I was able to pause it each time they said something and type it down on the computer. ^.^ well, hope that answers your question!!!! ^.~  
  
*Any question's that you may have, I'll be happy to try and answer them! Hope you like this chapter !!!!!!!!  
  
It's the second match of the Dark Tournament!!! ^.~  
  
The reason why it took sooooo long to update, is because this DARN writer's block!!!! Gomen! Hope the wait wasn't too long.  
  
Please Enjoy!!! ^.~  
  
* I won't be able to update as much because now that school is starting. The schedule for A Promise Fulfilled, will be on the bottom. And the rest if the schedule for my other chapters, will be on my bio page for ff.net.  
  
*on to the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer - *sigh* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho *sigh*.... (T.T) *sob*  
  
"Keiko! Botan! Yukina!" Yusuke shouted, barging into the room. "It's time to get up! The match'll begin in half an hour!"  
  
"Yusuke! Shut UP!" Botan and Keiko yelled, both throwing their pillows at him.  
  
"It's not my fault that you guys didn't sleep last night. We heard you all the way in our rooms." He muttered, covering himself.  
  
Groaning, Keiko slowly got up, her mind spinning out of control, "This is the first time Yusuke Urameshi was ever correct."  
  
Ignoring her comment, he left as Botan laughed.  
  
"We better get up." Keiko said, slowly rising.  
  
*~* At the Stadium *~*  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!!! The second match for the Dark Tournament is now beginning!!!!" Koto shouted.  
  
"Here we have the winner's from the last match, Team Urameshi!!!"  
  
Yells of jeers and boos filled the crowd.  
  
"And the challengers, Team Sato!!!!"  
  
And the crowd the crowed then filled with cheers and yells on killing the Urameshi team.  
  
Yusuke acting cocky, held up the peace sign and walked forward.  
  
The other team leader went up. He was a tall and muscular demon with red hair.  
  
"Team leaders! Please descide on the matches!!!"  
  
The red hair demon spoke in a husky voice and said, "One on one okay? But only three members of our team fight."  
  
"Fine with me." Yusuke said, turning back.  
  
Yusuke jumped down and asked, "Whose up first?"  
  
"I'll go." Keiko said, walking up.  
  
She made her way up, taking a last drink from the bottle of water she brought with her.  
  
Placing it on the ground, Keiko looked at the opponent that was walking up. It was the team leader with the red hair.  
  
"The first match will be Jine verses Keiko!! And begin!!" Koto shouted in her microphone.  
  
Keiko looked in his green eyes and saw they were dancing with excitement.  
  
"I saw you're last match before. Pretty Impressive." He said smiling.  
  
"Thanks. Though I don't know any of your attacks, being team leader, you must be good."  
  
He smiled again and said, "lets begin then."  
  
Jine then put his arms together and starting from his feet slowly turned into a black liquid.  
  
"What is this people?! Jine has seemed to turn into a substance of some sort!! I don't believe it!!"  
  
The black liquid then circled around Keiko and then turned back into his own body.  
  
"I can morph into a special ink chemical. There's no way of anyone defeating me." He whispered in her ear.  
  
His voice sent shivers down her back and Keiko whipped her head towards him. "Until now."  
  
Smirking, he said, "You're very confident in your self. See what confident gets you into."  
  
He morphed into the ink again, and twirled himself around Keiko.  
  
Like ropes, he tied her, squeezing her body, and cutting of her oxygen.  
  
"How are you going to get out of this now?" his voice taunted.  
  
"Good question! How is Keiko going to get out of this predicament?!"  
  
Keiko somehow freed her hand from his wrap and summouned her sword. She cut herself out and fell on to the ground.  
  
Then he formed into a huge bullet and rammed Keiko in the stomach.  
  
She flew out of the arena and into the stadium walls.  
  
"Keiko!" Botan yelled, trying to see where she was.  
  
Yusuke and the other guys had worried looks on their faces.  
  
Dust flew everywhere and the broken cement flew along side with it.  
  
As the dust cleared, Keiko walked out, limping a little, her stomach hurting in pain.  
  
She heard the distant crowd cheering and Koto yelling the count.  
  
Keiko slowly walked up, and Koto stopped.  
  
"So Keiko. Tell me, how are you going to escape me?"  
  
Keiko muttered, "Good question."  
  
He then lashed at her, his hand morphed into a spear and flung her to the other side of the arena.  
  
Keiko's blood dripped out, like a river of blood.  
  
She groaned in pain again, and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw the ink form of him change into a large bullet again.  
  
Jine flew in the air, and then went soaring down to his target.  
  
In moments Keiko would be dead.  
  
Author Note - Gomen! I know tha was bad. And short.. *ducks* Oh well.. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SCHEDULE  
  
A Promise Fulfilled - Updates will be on Sunday. Until further notice.  
  
*For the rest of the schedule, check my bio page on ff.net. ^.^  
  
Ja for now!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	26. PART 26

CHAPTER 26  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Hello all!!!! ^.^  
  
THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *twirls* ^_^  
  
Hope you all like this chapter!!!!!! ^.~  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.... *sigh*  
  
* I'm using some scenes from Fushigi Yuugi, which I don't either..  
  
The bullet speeded down, ready to hit his target.  
  
Groaning, she dodged in time, blood spurting from her mouth. Her strength was slowly pouring out of her body like her blood.  
  
The distant crowd of the `boos` and `taunts` sounded far away. She opened one blue eye and saw her water bottle lying across from her.  
  
Keiko pulled her strength together, her vision swaying a little.  
  
Please don't let it be far away, Keiko pleaded.  
  
Keiko started crawling toward it, her mind fixed on the goal.  
  
"No point in running away!" Jine cried, forming his right hand into a spear again.  
  
He lifted her up by her hair with his left hand. Keiko looked up at him, groaning in pain.  
  
He lifted his spear-shaped hand and made a little cut on Keiko's neck. She flinched as a red scar appeared, blood dripping.  
  
Jine flung her to the other side of the arena, laughing.  
  
"And Keiko is down!! I will start the count!! One!! Two!!" Koto shouted, her eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
Jine morphed into the bullet again, rushing forward. Koto's count could be heard in the distant.  
  
Till, a huge explosion came and black fog turned up.  
  
As it cleared away, Keiko was seen, standing and slowly limping to the enter.  
  
In her hand was her water bottle, filled with a black liquid. Keiko's energy surrounded it, crackling, making sure that the bottle didn't break from Jine's strength.  
  
Keiko smiled, her breathing quickly though.  
  
Next to the arena, Hiei smiled, relieved that she was safe. Botan cheered, smiling widely.  
  
And with that, Keiko threw the bottle in the air, her sword in her hand. Keiko's spirit energy blasted out of the tip of the sword and hit dead target on the bottle.  
  
Drips of the black liquid flew everywhere, laying still once it landed.  
  
"Uhhhhh... I'm guessing that he's dead. Right?" Koto asked, trying to avoid stepping on the liquid.  
  
She was about to reach out and pull Keiko's hand up in victory, but Keiko was already limping away, using the little energy she had to not faint and fall over.  
  
Keiko reached the edge and was helped by Botan and Hiei.  
  
"Will the next fighter's please come up!!" Koto shouted, looking from both teams, back and forth.  
  
The Sato team were trembling and muttering, "What! A girl demon actually beat Jine! How can that be?"  
  
"I'm assuming, Jine was the best member, and the rest are just there for decoration." Hiei coldly said, glaring at the other team.  
  
The rest of the four members, started backing away as Hiei approached the stadium.  
  
Keiko was sitting on the ground, her eyes blurring more each second as Hiei walked.  
  
"It appears the rest of Sato's team member's are running away!" Koto narrated.  
  
Hiei smirked and unsheathed his katana, swishing it back and forth. He really wanted to take his anger out on Jine for hurting Keiko, but of course that wasn't possible. He supposed this would do.  
  
Blood flew everywhere, and the dead bodies of the four demon's landed in a heap.  
  
Hiei walked back, looking only at Keiko and giving her a faint smile.  
  
"And the Urameshi team has won round 2!" Koto shouted over the boos.  
  
*~* Later at the hotel *~*  
  
"Keiko your awake!" Botan cried, rushing towards her.  
  
"Yeah. Uhhhh... were is Hiei?"  
  
"Oh, Koenma wanted to talk to him, so they went outside."  
  
"I'm gonna go find him. Bye." Keiko said. She got up slowly, dressing quickly in a light blue dress with spagetti straps.  
  
Her stomach still hurt from the pounding she got from the match. Most of her cuts and scratches were healed by Yukina and Botan.  
  
She spotted Hiei and the grown-up Koenma talking in front of the woods. Both of their faces looked serious and grim.  
  
A few moments passed and Koenma walked away, passing Keiko and nodding at her.  
  
After he left, Keiko slowly ran to Hiei, her hair trailing behind her.  
  
"What was all that --------" Keiko cut off as Hiei lowered his lips and kissed Keiko.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionatly.  
  
It ended at abruptly as it started.  
  
Keiko looked at Hiei, confused. He never had acted like this. "Hiei.. I.."  
  
"That's the last kiss, well ever share." Hiei said in a quiet voice, his eyes looking down. "The last kiss and the last time well ever be together."  
  
She continued looking at him, surprised at what he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I just felt it would be a nice parting gift." He said in a cool voice, still not looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Keiko asked again.  
  
"In other words, I don't. love. you."  
  
And with that, Hiei left, leaving Keiko behind. Tears forming and trickling down her face. The wind blew, her hair following the current.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - DUNNNN DAAAA!!!!! Cliffy again!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I feel evil. Lol. Anyways, hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And please, no flames. ^.^: *sweat drop*  
  
Ja for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	27. PART 27

CHAPTER 27  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Arigatou!!!!!! Arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks sooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you all like this chapter!!!!!!!! Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own...  
  
To a few Reviewers -  
  
Kyandoru - I'd love to read your story! What's it called? Thanks again for reviewing!!!! ^.^  
  
animegirl44() - ACK! How'd you figure it out? lol. Anyways, can't wait to read the rest. Hope you get the writer's block over with!! ^.~ TTYL!!! E- mail me sometime!!!!!!!  
  
GreyAshGazer88 - LOL! That's okay! ^.~ *puts ice over red bump on head* oro?! Lol. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Puzzle-chan - Thanks soo much!!!! And you'll find out later in the chapters!! ^.~  
  
Michilu Takuhitsuko() - Uhhhhh... as you can see, in chapter 18 at the author note in the end, I said he doesn't die. In case people were ready to give me flames that would leave scars. Lol. Any ways, *holding hands in pleading way* don't flame. As I explained, HE DOESN"T DIE. Lol. ^.^ Any ways, Thanks For Reviewing (even though it was a flame.!!!  
  
AND TO THE REST - ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
CHAPTER 26 - What happened so far - He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionatly.  
  
It ended at abruptly as it started.  
  
Keiko looked at Hiei, confused. He never had acted like this. "Hiei.. I.."  
  
"That's the last kiss, well ever share." Hiei said in a quiet voice, his eyes looking down. "The last kiss and the last time well ever be together."  
  
She continued looking at him, surprised at what he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I just felt it would be a nice parting gift." He said in a cool voice, still not looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"What?" Keiko asked again.  
  
"In other words, I don't. love. you."  
  
And with that, Hiei left, leaving Keiko behind. Tears forming and trickling down her face. The wind blew, her hair following the current.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 27 -  
  
Keiko sat on Botan's bed, her eyes still flooding with tears. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't stop. Botan sat next to her, patting her back and just sitting there. For nobody was able to ease the pain in Keiko's heart.  
  
Easing into a sleep, where tear flowed unconsiously, Keiko's mind continued to replay what had happened today.  
  
"I don't love you." echoed into her mind.  
  
Didn't she mean anything to him? Didn't everything they had been through affect him at all?  
  
The morning sun arose, waking a puffy eyed Keiko. She got up, seeing Botan and Yukina not there.  
  
Keiko decided to go out for a walk, for she neither wanted to meet or talk with anybody. She especially couldn't face Hiei.  
  
Keiko took a quick shower, letting the warm water run through her hair and body.  
  
Dressing in a black skirt and white tank top, her hair pulled in a clip. She out on boots that went up to her knees and slowly, cautiously went out the door.  
  
Keiko escaped outside, the air brushing through her face. It felt good that she wasn't cooped inside.  
  
As she passed the woods, tears surged forward. When she had heard those words, her heart literally seemed to stop and break.  
  
The wind continued to blow as Keiko crouched down, and covered her face as her face dampened with tears.  
  
"Where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked, looking around. "The match'll start in five minutes."  
  
Botan stared away, and answered slowly, "Lets leave her alone."  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked, looking at her.  
  
Hiei arrived, quiet as usual and his arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Hiei! You know where Keiko is?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Botan whipped her head to face Hiei and glared at him, "Why would he know?"  
  
Hiei continued too look straight ahead, not saying anything but something flickered in his eyes.  
  
Botan continued glaring angrily as Yukina looked at both sides, not sure where to stand by.  
  
"I'd appreaciate it if you didn't glare at me like that." Hiei quietly said to Botan.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You're the one who told Keiko you didn't love her anymore!" Botan shouted without thinking.  
  
Everyone gasped, staring at Hiei and Botan.  
  
It was as if you were shaking a soda bottle and it suddenly just exploded.  
  
"You think I wanted to see her cry!! You think I wanted Keiko to cry and hate me for no reason??!! Do you?!" Hiei shouted, glaring at Botan and the rest.  
  
"Then why? Why did you tell me you didn't love me?" Keiko asked Hiei from behind.  
  
He turned around slowly, not meeting her eyes, "You really want to know?"  
  
Keiko nodded, wiping away the remains of her tears.  
  
"Koenma told me that you had a life. A life back on Earth. Where you were used to living at. I, belong in Makia. You don't. Even though you are a demon, Koenma will of course allow you to live on Earth. But I, cannot." He said quietly.  
  
Keiko felt tears once again form.  
  
"Hiei.. I.. Understand. We shouldn't be together. I do have a life back home." Keiko quietly said, looking a t the ground. "And you were right back there at the woods. It was just puppy love. When you told me you didn't love me anymore, I realized I didn't either."  
  
Everybody shocked at what Keiko just said, stared at her, mouth's open wide.  
  
Author note - MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Another evil cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! This will all be explained soon on why Keiko is saying she doesn't love him. So please, No FLAMES!!!!! ^.^: *sweat drop*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	28. PART 28

CHAPTER 28  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* I've had a huge work load! Teachers are giving me exam's and uhhhh... a lot of other hard things... Lol. THANKS!!!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO SOME REVIEWERS... (GOMEN, if I couldn't answer to all... gomen!)  
  
animegirl44 - Is that in a good way????? ? ARIGATOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puzzle-chan - ARIGATOU!!!! ARIGATOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Star Freak - Really? Yeah, I do watch korean drama's. I love watching them almost as much as watching and reading anime.. ^.^: *sweat drop* There both SOOOOOOO addicting!!!!! Lol. Anyways, if you have a e-mail or screen name, tell me. I'd love to talk to you!!!!!! ^.^ ARIGATOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darknight13 - ARIGATOU!!!!! Love ya!!!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVEIWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
AND TO THE REST!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer - I'm tired of writing disclaimers and admitting I don't own.. *sob*  
  
""What?" Hiei asked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, I just. don't love you..." Keiko said, looking down.  
  
Hiei stared at her for a moment and walked away from the arena. "I think... I'm going to go too.." Keiko mumbled, walking in a different direction than Hiei.  
  
"HEY! What about the match?" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Leave them alone." Botan said, looking at Keiko in a weird way.  
  
"Will the team leaders come forth!" Koto shouted, looking in both directions.  
  
Hiei looked around, breathing in the fresh air. His mind kept on replaying what had happened just minutes ago.  
  
Suddenly the wind shifted position and Hiei turned around, looking for the one who was spying on him.  
  
"Sukura... please come out." Hiei snarled, his hand resting on the hilt of his kantana.  
  
"Awww pooey! You figured me out." Sukura's sly voice giggled, being carried by the wind.  
  
She appeared as black fog formed and a body appeared.  
  
Her hair billowed out, moving, following the currents. Her eyes glinted black.  
  
She wore a black see-through tank top dress, the bottom swaying.  
  
Her body thrummed with spirit energy, a black glow forming around her body.  
  
She moved towards him, her hands sliding down his chest, "Hello, Hiei. I've missed you."  
  
"Sukura. What do you want?" Hiei asked, snatching her hand away and roughly pushing her.  
  
"Your a little mean. Didn't you like my clone of your perfect Keiko?" she asked in a sly and silky voice.  
  
"What? Your ... clone?" Hiei asked, his heart beating quicker.  
  
"Yes... my clone."  
  
"What did you do to the real Keiko then?" Hiei asked, his alarm rising.  
  
"She's at my lair if you can call it that.. A bit hurt.. Maybe not by me, but by you. Saying you don't love her and all. That was mean Hiei. You broke her little heart." Sukura said sarcastically.  
  
"Let her go." Hiei demanded, ready to strike her.  
  
"If you kill me, she'll die as well. Keiko is unconsiense right now. If I die and my spirit energy is gone, then my power thats protecting her from.... creatures you wouldn't want to know about, will devour her."  
  
Hiei growled, letting go of his kantana hilt.  
  
"Now. You'll be able to get Keiko, if and only if you get up to the final level of the Dark Tournament. You'll be able to have an oppurtunity to fight with me." Sukura said, smiling.  
  
Hiei slowly, reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Al right then, I'll see you then." Sukura said, forming into the fog and giving Hiei a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Keiko's body shook with cold, her head spinning in a whirlpool of memories.  
  
A flash back of when Yusuke had broken up with her. Another time when Hiei had kissed her passionatly and embraced her.  
  
She opened her eyes, becoming focused at her surroundings.  
  
A trickle of blood fell from her head and Keiko gently touched it, flinching slightly.  
  
She suddenly became very aware of something around her.  
  
Keiko saw the darkness and pairs of yellow and white eyes, surrounding, circling her.  
  
'Hiei? Where are you?' Keiko pleaded. 'Help me!'  
  
Author Note - Good or bad? Well, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. PART 29

CHAPTER 29  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own and *sigh* never will......(T.T)  
  
To some Reviewer's -  
  
hiei-fireyoukia - OF COURSE!!!!!!! I'd love to!!!!!!!!!! I think it's a great chracter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Though, I hope I'm able to make it as fulfilling as possible! Lol. Oh, and I hope that your okay, if I put the new character not in the match?  
  
Darknight13 - THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!!! ^.^  
  
AND TO THE REST - THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
+ A NEW CHARACTER WILL BE MADE, CREATED BY hiei-  
fireyoukia!!!!!!!!! I HOPE I DESCRIBE HIM AS YOU EXPECTED IT TO  
BE!!! ^.^; *sweat drop*  
  
Hiei walked slowly towards the stadium, his mind on Keiko. If she was hurt in any way, he'd never forgive himself. Never. He'd rip out Sukura's heart with his bare hands if she hurt Keiko.  
  
The noises of yells and jeers filled his mind, his attention averting to the stadium. The cry of Koto made more jeers, "And the Urameshi's team won the battle!"  
  
"Boo!! Kill the filthy human's!! Kill them!!! Kill the demon tratiors!!" the crowd chanted.  
  
Right now, Hiei had to handle something. Walking towards the 'fake' Keiko, he pulled out his kantana, holding it tightly in his hand. "Hey Hiei! You're ------back..." Kuwabara started, and trailed off after seeing the kantana tightly held.  
  
"You okay?" Yusuke asked, turning around.  
  
"Hiei!" Botan cried in shock, her wide blue eyes holding fearfulness.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Keiko said politly, but her smile disappeared, seeing the kantana, pointed towards her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Die. Imposter." Hiei quietly said, raising it higher, and swinging it back down, and slicing through the skin. Botan shrieked, not seeing any blood, but as the skin started melting away, pale, silvery hair sprouted out, billowing gracefully in the wind. Pale skin formed and clear blue eyes that stared boldly and powerfully at the gasped team. Mist circled around him, giving off a powerful aura. He wore a pale, icy blue tunic. His pale skin seemed to have a layer of frost glowing around him.  
  
"It feels luxiourious to get out of that petty demon's body." He said in a silky, powerful voice. His eyes glowed excitement, seeing Hiei in front of him, glaring with his kantana still in hand. "Hiei. So glad to meet you in my own body."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked slowly, continuing to glare.  
  
"I would've thought you'd give me a more better welcome." He quietly said, smirking. His silky hair circled around his body, moving in unison with the wind.  
  
"Do you know him?" Yusuke asked, staring back and forth between them. They stared at each other, electricity crackling between their eyes.  
  
"Zilveren. How nice to meet you." Hiei said, not taking his eyes off him.  
  
Zilveren moved, his steps gracefully moving, like a slow dance, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zilveren. A half kitsune and a half ice demon."  
  
Yusuke glared, yelling, "Where the hell is Keiko? And why were you pretending to be her?"  
  
Zilveren smiled coyly, "Why because of my dear friend Sukura."  
  
"Sukura's behind this? I though she was gone!" Botan shrieked, staring wildly at Zilveren. "Where is Keiko?! Where?"  
  
"Don't waste your breath. My connection with Sukura is only an alliance. I am here to defeat Yusuke. The only one who was able to defeat Toguro. I am here to claim your life Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
Yusuke looked startled, looking at Zilveren, "But how is your connection with Hiei?"  
  
"I know him as the fool who left Sukura. She supplied information on him and that demon Keiko on their relationship and what Hiei had told her. That is all."  
  
"And your forgetting Yusuke. I have my jagan eye." Hiei said, pointing to the out line of a eye in red on his white bandanna.  
  
"Oh.." Yusuke said, looking sheepishly.  
  
"Enough of this chit-chat! Yusuke Uramehi, PREPARE YOURSELF!" Zilveren cried. Like Kurama's he took out a rose. But this one was different. It had a layer of blue frost, looking like a frozen rose. Turning it into a rose whip, the green thorns and stem was encircled with ice. Zilveren swung it up, making fast and powerful moves, the rose whip still as flexible and moveable as ever. "Watch my power!"  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Good? Bad? Ne? HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THANKS AGAIN TO hiei-fireyoukia!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
I POSTED THIS UP ON MY OTHER FIC'S -  
  
Oh! I finally thought of a Rurouni Kenshin fic!!!! I was trying to think of one, and I thought of one! ^.^ I wanted to make a Kenshin/Kaoru fic, but most of all the good ideas were already used and they were like all the same. so, I thought of a Sojiro Seta. Here's the summary, tell me if you like it or not! Kay? ^.~  
  
Summary -  
  
Sojiro Seta. You know about his past, how his tragic childhood affected him greatly. But what of his past wasn't all uncovered? What if isn't all that happened in his past? Find out about his love that died in the heat of battle. Find how someone was able to reach out to his heart and unleash forgotten emotions... Sojiro/OC - Romance/Angst Rated - R  
  
I'm working on it right now... I'm probably going to title it - Tragic Past.. I know it's kinda sucky.... -.- Oh well, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW (AGAIN ^.^) 


	30. PART 30

CHAPTER 30 (WOW! Already chapter 30? Whew! LOL)  
  
Author Note - ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I still can't believe I got over 300 hundred reviews!! I surely thought this wouldn't even get past 50! (LOL) I don't think I'm much of a good writer..(lol)  
  
I completely forgot to mention Puzzle-chan and Deo and hikari!!! *runs all over the plushies, twirling and dancing! (LOL) ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!!!! ^.^ KAWAII HIEI AND KEIKO DOLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* I updated this around 11 at night on Saturday. I was had time to type this cause you have a lot of time staying home when your sick...-.- (LOL) Oh well, it's near Sunday..ne?  
  
And to the rest - ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! ^.~  
  
Keiko woke, her head spinning out of control. Her spirit power was completely depleted, like during her slumber, something had drained her energy.  
  
Weakness over took her, the darkness over coming her...Hiei...  
  
Zilveren smiled, his whip expertly being twirled around above his head. Power emitted from his body, his pale blue eyes glowing. "Urameshi. Fight."  
  
Yusuke sneered, his index finger already glowing a blue. Spirit power formed, flickering with power waiting to be released.  
  
But before he could fire it, Zilveren whipped his rose whip, and a moment later, back. Yusuke's Sprit Gun power had been stolen and His finger had a severe cut from one of the thorns.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Yusuke cried, his finger bleeding. Red droplets of blood fell to the grass, soaking it.  
  
"Simple, I stole your power." Zilveren slyly said, smiling coyly.  
  
Yusuke glared, but before he could say anything, Hiei had whipped his kantana across Zilveren's waist, leaving a huge gash. Blood spurted out, making the ground soaking with even more blood.  
  
"That's, for working with Sukura." Hiei arragontly said, glaring at Zilveren with amusement of satisfaction.  
  
Then Hiei's eyes glazed over and shimmered an angry crimson. They squinted into cats eyes, "Now. Tell me where Keiko is." Hiei dangerously whispered, raising his kantana up to Zilveren's neck. "Tell me, and I may make your death as painless as possible."  
  
Zilveren glared at Hiei, his rose whip lowering. "Kill me then." But before Hiei could react Zilveren raised his hand swiftly, ice shooting forward to Hiei.  
  
Too late to dodge, Hiei's arms and chest became frozen, the ice glinting against the sun.  
  
Zilveren became to laugh, showing malice and triumph. "What's so funny?!" Hiei cried, the ice encircled around him slowly melting away into nothingness.  
  
Zilveren gasped, his eyes widening. Fear creeping in his icy blue eyes.  
  
"You should never have formed an alliance with Sukura. You'll pay if Keiko is hurt. Now, tell me where is she!" Hiei shouted, once again raising his kantana.  
  
Keiko opened her eyes, feeling tight cords wrapped around her with energy encircling them to keep them from breaking with Keiko's strength. Though she really didn't understand why, for her energy was completely depleted.  
  
She heard footsteps in the distance, coming closer and closer, step by step.  
  
Sukura appeared, her eyes glinting malice. "You finally awake. Good. Now I can have some fun torturing you." she spit out angrily.  
  
Keiko whimpered, feeling a huge wound on her shoulder, as Sukura placed her glacial slim fingers roughly pulled her forward. "I'll have fun hurting you."  
  
Keiko tried turning away, but Sukura's haunting eyes kept her entranced. "I'll make you pay Keiko."  
  
Author Note - ^.^ Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13 more days till my birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ YAY!!!!!!!!!! Hey, a question, How old I sound like? (LOL) Hope you answer!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW (too.. ^.^) !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HEY! A special surprise! Parts of my new fic Tragic Past!  
  
~ If your strong, you live, If your weak, you die ~  
  
Soujiro flew past the trees, the wind brushing against his face, his hair following the currents.  
  
Even though weeks had past since his battle with Kenshin Himura, they still flew through his mind. Pictures of their battle entered in and out of his mind. The clash of swords rang in his ears. The smell of blood entering his senses.  
  
And yet, the words Mr. Shishio told him, engraved in him still haunted him. "If your strong, you live, if your weak, you die."  
  
Flashes of a sake bottle smashing on his head when little entered his mind as he flew past the scenery. His so-called family beating him endless, their rough hands slapping and punching him. His blood soaking his ragged clothes.  
  
And yet, another flash back filled his head. A picture of a beautiful woman dressed in a crimson kimono. Her brown hair billowed out, held loosely with a white ribbon. Her dark olive green eyes pierced your soul. They were the eyes of a swordsman. Her pale neck had a silver pendant with the engravings of a word that could not be read. Miyoko.. her name was Miyoko.  
  
His mind whirled him into his past. Into the time he was but a young teenager, learning how to master the training Mr. Shishio gave him.  
  
He had met her in Tokyo. The towns people had been bustling with gossip at the new arriver. It was Miyoko. She was in some sort, a wanderer, with hidden talents of swordsmanship. A long Japanese sword was belted around her slender waist. Her uniform, the color white was what she had worn. Her eyes had a foreboding look to them, daring the people to directly stare at her.  
  
Bad or good? I know I ended it kinda bed but oh well. (LOL) Hope it's good!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THAT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ 


	31. PART 31

CHAPTER 31  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - HIYA! ^.^ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenni() - WOW! I sound that age! (LOL) I love all of your reviews!!!! THANKS FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING (LOL) !!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
LoneWolfStar7 - Well, errrr...uhhhh... was it meant to be taken offensive? I didn't know I sounded like a 4 year old.... Heh..anyways, ummmm....my birthdays on the 18th not 17th....(LOL) Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AND TO THE REST, ARIGATOU FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ And to wishing I get better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but all OC and OOC is mine.  
  
Sukura put her icy fingers around Keiko's hair, pulling her head forcefully up. "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me."  
  
Sukura pushed her down, Keiko's head falling to the floor with a loud thud. Blood trickled down her chin, the taste of it filling her mouth. Keiko spit it out, the red oozing onto the dirt floor. "I don't understand."  
  
"Understand what?" Sukura asked arragontly, looking down on her prey.  
  
"I just don't understand why you hate me so much. I've done nothing wrong but fall in love with the person you say you love!" Keiko shouted, trying to get up.  
  
Sukura glared at her, her eyes flickering anger, "Don't you dare act superior to me!" She kicked Keiko in the stomach, making more blood spurting out.  
  
Sukura picked up a rock with a sharp edge to it, looking at it with malice. "We'll see if Hiei will like you with a messed up face like yours when I'm through."  
  
Keiko looked up, seeing the sharp edge, panic beginning to pound in her heart. This could not be good.  
  
Sukura pulled Keiko closer, the sharp rock coming near Keiko's right cheek.  
  
Till, Keiko gathered the rest of her almost depleted strength and kicked Sukura in the stomach.  
  
Sukura let out a huge gasp, pain shooting up her sides. "How.dare you!"  
  
Keiko lunged forward, trying to get the rock to untie her ropes that were binding her hands. Succsesful, Keiko started crawling to what seemed like the exit.  
  
Her heart pounding, knowing that Sukura was only a few inches behind her, hurrying to catch her prey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zilveren stared hard at Hiei, his ice blue eyes giving off hatred. "Alright. But I warn you, if you go against Sukura, you will surely die."  
  
"Just tell me where she is?" Hiei calmly said, breathing hard to try and calm himself down and not raise his kantana and slice his head off.  
  
"Sukura is keeping you Keiko in a cave up in the mountians. It's far away from here, and she is held deep inside the heart of the cave. That's all I know. And if Sukura did hurt Keiko, well that's not my fault, is it?"  
  
Hiei glared at him, putting back his kantana and leaping away to find where the location of the cave was.  
  
Yusuke glanced back at Zilveren, following Hiei, "Thanks."  
  
The others followed, trying to find which direction Hiei went to.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, you should not be so quick in thanking me." Zilveren slyly said, his frown turning into a small triumph smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Hello again! Good or Bad? (LOL) Hmmm.... I think there may be only 6 or 5 more chapters left, maybe more. I want to end this story soon, for I've got a pretty good finale I think. (LOL) Hmmm.. as for my Falling for the Enemy, it'll have a ending, but it won't be for a while, (I think. LOL)  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! ^.^  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.~ 


	32. PART 32

CHAPTER 32  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Hello!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
* I'm so sorry I couldn't update this on Sunday. You see, I was about to finish typing this up on Friday, but my computer froze and I had to restart my computer and everything got lost. -.- I couldn't start typing on Saturday cause that was my birthday, and I couldn't update on Sunday cause I had church and Korean school. Then my mom made me go out all day. And so I was able to type on Monday and Sunday night. Once again, I'm so sorry I was not able to update this on Sunday again. Hopefully your understanding and you won't hold a grudge. *holds up pleading hands* please?? (LOL)  
  
So as atonement for not being able to update, I've made this chapter to be much longer!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but all OC and OOC is  
mine.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei walked farther up the trail, following it that led to the mountian that Zilveren pointed to.  
  
The day waned, the sun pouring down their backs. "This is taking too long traveling with you guys, I'll go check it by myself quicker." Hiei huridely said, jumping up to a tree branch and lightly stepping onto the next.  
  
Yusuke looked up, following where Hiei went, and wiping his forehead with his arm.  
  
Hiei continued to jump, eager to find Keiko, his heart quickening with anticipation as he grew closer to Sukura's life force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko tried scrambling away, her heart racing as Sukura regained her balance.  
  
Sukura got up, reaching for Keiko's arm and pulling her face up towards her. "I don't have time for you. My beloved is coming soon and I must welcome him."  
  
She pulled her back, the hope in her heart dissapearing with each beat....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sukura hummed quietly to herself. Everything was going according to plan. Nothing and nobody could ruin it now.  
  
She stepped lightly into the darkness after tying up Keiko, becoming nothing but shadows.  
  
Keiko's mouth gagged, the tough ropes biting into her skin. Blood dripping out onto the dirt floor. Sukura had knocked her unconscious with a rock, a wound appearing on her forehead.. It seemed to Keiko that all hope was lost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sukura saw Hiei coming nearer, her anxiety growing. This would surely be the final battle.  
  
Seeing Hiei, Sukura began walking back, the first part of her plan complete. Leading him with her life force, she started walking towards Keiko once again, Hiei swiftly following unknowingly.  
  
Zilveren ran through the short cut, his mind feeling telepathical messages from Sukura to hurry up and get here. His legs moved faster, straining to keep up with his energy.  
  
He noticed the one called Hiei's life force growing nearer. Zilveren raced to catch up, needing to corner Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiko shivered, the cold biting into her. Her fingers where numb, her face blue.  
  
But all of a sudden, she felt warm. Like when drinking hot chocolate on a snow day by the fire place. Something entered her, making her feel drunk with soothingness and warmness.  
  
Then, Keiko knew what it was. Somebody had transfered some of their spirit energy to her, their life force. Strength returned to her, making her able to break away the ropes binding her. But who could have sent her life?  
  
It wasn't Hiei, for it didn't have that familiar feeling of his life force. She then knew. It was Yusuke. She understood it was his way of apologizing once more. Her heart was touched by his sincerity. 'Thank you, Yusuke. My best friend, my first love....... I love you as a friend and always will.'  
  
Keiko got up, her energy, or at least half of it returning. Keiko quickly moved swiftly, her heart pounding as she felt three demons coming closer.  
  
One was Sukura, half of her life feeling hatred towards Hiei.  
  
The second, Hiei. Her love, her soul mate.  
  
And the third, some unknown demon Keiko didn't know...but a strong and powerful aura seemed to surround that demon.  
  
As they grew nearer, Keiko knew, in moments the final outcome was about to happen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei walked swiftly down the tunnel leading to the cave, eager to find Keiko.  
  
Turning left, then right, the left again and then straight, Hiei knew his prey was nearing, nearing, nearing..  
  
Stopping, seeing Sukura in front of him, Hiei stared at her, his eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"Hiei. You're eyes. They don't welcome me, as they usually did before..so long ago.." Sukura said, her lips creeping into a small smile ruefully.  
  
"Why would I, want to welcome you?"  
  
"well.. if you keep me in a good mood, I might keep your beloved Keiko alive.." she said in a mocking voice.  
  
His eyes flared anger, his hand on the hilt of his kantana, ready to pull and slice.  
  
"I don't think so. You see, if you turn around, Zilveren will be behind you, aiming at the back of you heart."  
  
Hiei stopped, knowing he was in a bad dilemma. Till he heard Keiko's voice, full of anger as well.  
  
"Sukura. You shouldn't move either, or talk about me like I'm some little child. Don't underestimate me." Keiko said, her spirit sword pointing to Sukura, the point pounding with spirit energy, ready to be released.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE - Okay, now that I think of it, it wasn't THAT long, but oh well. Least it was way longer than the last ne? (LOL) HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that I finished this chapter, I'm guessing there will be only maybe 2 more chapters, or 1 if I make the last chapter real long. Or if I descide only 2 chapters, then the next'll be short and the last kinda short and kinda long. Is this confusing? If you get it, then you must be real smart cause I don't.-_-; (LOL)  
  
HOPE YOU REVIEW!!!  
  
JA FOR NOW!!!~ 


	33. END

CHAPTER 33

Author note - This is all explained in my Falling for the Enemy author note, but I'll explain again! (LOL) + I know your all confused why I haven't updated in like forever. Well, my computer got some virus and screwed up my Microsoft Word, and I wasn't able to type. I tried typing on my friend's computer, my dad's computer, anything! But I wasn't able to. My dad kept taking his lab top to work, and I couldn't use my friend's computer for that long...--; Till, my dad finally got a new one! everyone claps and throws confetti Then, I had to take time in typing! sighs I was VERY busy for the past week, typing this..(LOL)

I'm sorry that you all had to wait for SOOOO long for this chapter . Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me and continue reading! (LOL) holds up pleading hands with big sad puppy dog eyes PWEASE?

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Disclaimer - Must I even have to say?

Sukura's eyes widened, hearing the anger in Keiko's voice.

Keiko knew this was her only chance, her only chance to defeat her. "Turn around Sukura!" Keiko spit, her eyes burning with rage and determination.

Sukura slowly turned, seeing a enraged Keiko, her spirit sword pointing directly to Sukura's heart, a deadly aim.

Keiko knew, knew in her heart that this shot, this last shot would be her only chance in defeating Sukura, and in using Yusuke's lent strength, for her heart would soon give out... Though her mind was completely focused on this battle, her heart set to destroy and keep on living with Hiei, her body wouldn't be able to keep up. Her mind had too much energy, and yet, her fragile body couldn't take it..

"Keiko! No! Don't!" Hiei cried, trying to move, and yet a barrier held him there. Sukura put it up, her strength flaring up. Zilveren moved, trying to restrain Hiei, but his anger great, swung his kantana and wounded Zilveren in a second. "NOT NOW!"

"Hiei, finally I'll be able to take down your precious Keiko." Sukura whispered, her voice full of eagerness. "She chose her own destiny in coming and facing me, head to head. It's her own fault."

"Shut up! I'm here, to fulfill my destiny. And in fulfilling my destiny, I have to defeat you.once and for all! Prepare yourself Sukura!" Keiko cried, her heart beat slowing down by every breath she took.

Sukura smirked, laughing, "You! kill me? Don't be over confident!"

She stretched out her arms, allowing black mist cover her body as she transformed into her demon form. Her eyes turned to Keiko, smiling scornfully, "What's the matter? Why not change into your demon form?"

Keiko tried to look strong, Hiei knew it, but she failed miserably. He saw her black lustrous hair, looking pale and limp, her skin losing it's glow rapidly. Her eyes light diminishing. She looked tired, stressed. and yet she still stood, even though a huge gash appeared on her neck to her breasts. Blood trickled down, dripping onto the dirt ground, moistening it.

Keiko held her spirit sword, energy pounding at the tip.

Sukura got herself ready, her fist surrounded by black energy. The final battle had come..

Sukura raised her fist, pointing at Keiko's heart as well. About to release, each stopped as they heard a voice, Yusuke yelling, running nearer.

Keiko shrieked, "Yusuke! Botan! Stay back! It's between Sukura and me, you can't interfere!" Her heart was faltering, she couldn't let the others see her fall. "Hiei...you go too..go to Yusuke and Botan and explain.. GO!"

Hiei stayed, trying to break the barrier.

Keiko stopped yelling, knowing his mind was determined on shattering the barrier.

Keiko ready, but stopped once more. Energy pulsed through her.but who's now? She opened her eyes, seeing Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke.., and Hiei.standing together, concentrating in sending her enough energy to defeat her..  
Tears streamed down her dirty face, her heart slowing down more.thank you guys...'Arigatou..' I know you'll always be there for me, helping me when I need it. I love you all!

Her power surged, and yet...her sprit power replenished, her body.still could not hold out...for it had went through too much..just too much and she couldn't handle it..

"I'm sorry..Hiei..." she gently whispered, and yet he heard, wondering what the hell she meant.

Her eyes opened, fury flaming them. "Die! SUKURA!" she let her power go, strength disappearing. She fell, as Sukura fell, the blast of Sukura's hitting her already failing body..

Sukura...was no more... Her body falling to the ground...her eyes open, her sprit energy escaping her body. As she hit the floor, she became to bones.white pale bones..all those years of hating and scorn had reduced her into that. turning her nothing but a body with an evil mind...

Keiko hit the floor, finally down..and unable to get up.

The barrier disappeared, letting everybody see what happened, letting them rush over to her..to hear her final words...

Keiko smiled, "So..how was I? I fought well.ne?"

Hiei smiled a bit.., "course you did! You always fought well..you did great."

Keiko smiled happily. "Come on now, can you get up? Let me help you." Hiei asked, ready to scoop her slender body up from the ground.

Keiko sighed and said, "No.. it's too late..I'm..already down."

"But..but..come on! Lets go! We can go back to the hotel and we can go home.can't we?" Hiei asked hopefully..like a little child asking if they were going to the park on a rainy day.

"Hiei..everybody.listen to me. I'm not going to live longer. I know this.I knew this.ever since I entered the battle..ever since Yusuke transferred his spirit energy to me before. I'm alright with it.Don't worry. I just..want to..thank you all.thank you all for everything. For standing beside me.for helping me.and most of all accepting and loving me. Especially you..Hiei..I love you!"

Hiei felt wetness on his cheeks, realizing he was crying. Keiko reached one fragile hand up, surprised. "oh! Your crying...please.don't Hiei.please..Love somebody else. Find someone that can get through that thick, stubborn mind." Keiko chuckled at this comment, reaching up her other hand and gently caressing his face.

She sighed, her eyes closing and loving this peace that surrounded her.

"I think..I'll sleep for a bit.. I love you all..." Keiko whispered, settling down near Hiei, her hand holding Hiei's and dropping.

A moment of silence, no one breathing..no one..speaking.just the silence of tears streaming down on all there faces.. An unnatural quiet and peace entered the cave.. leaving them there.. alone.

+ A WEEK LATER, BACK IN YUSUKE'S NEIGHBOORHOOD

Hiei sat in a tree, his mind leafing through the memories of him and Keiko.  
His first encountering of her when she was assaulted by another demon...  
There first kiss they shared..there first time they allowed each other to open their hearts and say the forbidden words, "I love you.."

"Hiei! COME DOWN FROM THERE!" Botan yelled, looking up. When it was apparent that he wouldn't listen, Botan said in a nicer and quieter voice, "It's about Keiko..Koenma has to speak to us about Keiko.."

He immediately leaped down, staring at her, "If this a joke, then prepare to feel a very painful death." Hiei dangerously whispered.

"Uhhh..no joke! Don't worry." Botan said nervously.

They went down the street, meeting the group, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Kurama.

As they walked to the portal entrance Koenma prepared at the alley way, they saw a girl, far away. She was at the entrance of the alley, her long brown hair billowing in the wind. She wore a simple, and yet seductive white dress, coming up to her middle of her thigh. Boots up to her knees, with crisscross 'X's' on the front. Her pale hand went and ran through her silky hair, following the currents.

She spotted them, giving them a familiar feeling of knowing that they knew her.

She smiled, walking slowly towards them, coming closer and as she came to them.it was unbelievable. It couldn't be..and yet..it had to be!

The unmistakable of her brown twinkling eyes, the unmistakable scent of lavender and roses. the unmistakable aura...it was Keiko!

She smiled, in her soft voice, "Hello everyone!"

They stared, wondering and yet, still unbelievable.

Hiei walked forward, asking in disbelief, "Keiko?"

She smiled, slowly walking to him and his hands went to her face, touching her lips, feeling the smoothness of her skin. "It really is you!"

They embraced, enveloping themselves into a kiss.a kiss with so much passion, making them both tremble..

As they broke, he asked, "How? You..you.."

She chuckled, saying, "I did.I did die. But.. I became reincarnated. into my human form..the way how I originally was born. Remember when Koenma told you to not tell people I was dead? Well. before he did, he noticed my soul was still lingering on Earth.. And he used his powers and formed me a new body, letting me reincarnate into..my old self."

Hiei smiled, wrapping his arms around her protectively, "Promise you'll never leave me. never."

Keiko smiled, her smile full of warmth and radiance, "I promise."

"You better fulfill that." He whispered in her ear.

Keiko leaned up, giving him a quick peck, but still sending shivers down his back with pleasure. "I promise I'll fulfill that."

Everybody smiled, laughing and eager to give Keiko there own hugs. The sun brightly shined, the air crisp and cool. Keiko and Hiei's love expanded, never ending. They had found each other, found the love they had been missing...

Miles away, back into the abandoned cave, the bones of Sukura left in there started to vibrate, a black power encircling them, skin and sinew forming around them, pulling together into a body. Sukura formed, her eyes full of anger. "Stupid demon's, not knowing that I have already died..already conquered the under world.. I'll kill Keiko Ukimora and her little friends for sure!"

THE END

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AND THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! YAY! OVER 400! I'm so happy! It's been great working all this, all the writer's blocks as well..lol  
YAY! MY SECOND COMPLETE FIC! And, those of u looking for my No More Denying Love, it got deleted by (T.T), but! I will post again! I'll stand strong against Vindictive and write about what I want! . SO, PLEASE REVIEW THOSE EVEN IF U ALREADY READ! LOL

Well, good bye for now, and hope you enjoy all my other fics. I'm working on! 

JA BYE - BYE!  
Until next time!


End file.
